The Final Battle! This Is It!
by JadenTheFangirl
Summary: ok, this is the third part,the threequel, to my shinzo date story and it follows jaden and everyone following Eilis and rtying to stop him before he brings back Lanuncurus. What will happen? Will they stop him? or will they have to face the ultimate evil?
1. Thinking About Things

Enterra, the desert:

The hot sun was not a great hostess in this wasteland, the wind barely welcomed anyone, and the night never failed to be filled with mystery and uncertainty.

But, though everything about this place was not very appealing, still, one non-inhabitant traveled through it, on a mission. A silvery puddle of liquid, moving fast across the sand, searching hard for its goal.

And he may soon have it.

Back on earth:

Ok, stay quiet, don't let anyone know you're here or moving. You'll be tortured or worse if they catch you!

I snuck down the hall, as quiet as possible. I checked the next room, my heart pounding. No one there. I kept going until I made it to the door. My hand shaking, I took the handle and slowly turned it, making minimal noise. I carefully opened the door and looked around. No one. I jumped out the door and ran, hoping to get to the trees before anyone saw me, but then-

"Ooof!" I exclaimed as I was tackled to the ground. Dang, I'd almost gotten to the trees!

There was laughing from on top of me, and I rolled a little bit to see who had gotten me.

"I found you, sissy!" Ookami exclaimed in his hyper form, licking my face.

"Ok, ok, yeah, you found me!" I said, laughing and trying to cover my face.

"Can we play again, please?!!" he asked as I stood up, dusting myself off. "Ray and Sen and Estee wanna keep playing, and me too!!!"

"No, no. I told you that was the last time. I gotta go see the others now, ok?" he gave me puppy-dog like wolf eyes, putting his lower lip. "Ookami, I said no."

Then he changed to his normal form, so small you could easily hold him in your hand, and continue doing the puppy dog pout in his normal form. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaassssseee, Jaden?!!!!"

I groaned. "Ookami, I said not right now, ok? Later. And I'll get mommy and winter to come, too, but I gotta go see the others. Play with the kittens for now, ok?"

He crossed his arms and pouted. "Hmph! Fine…."

"Thank you." I said and kissed his forehead, rubbed is untidy brown hair and hurried into the trees.

I walked around in the trees, pass the old and crumbling tree house that had many memories, pass some trees, to an old tree, missing a branch with a bush in front of it. I pushed it aside and saw the swirling circle that hid behind it and, taking a breath, I jumped in, staying in an upright position.

As I came through the bright light, I landed on rough ground. The grass had been faded yellow, dying lately. I sighed. The earth knew something bad was going to happen soon.

I hurried down the hill and headed straight to the new building in the city. It had been created for secret, important discussions. It looked like a high-tec thing, and I knew why, because some of my new robot friends had created it.

After gazing at the tall, transparent blue/green shield that stood miles away, surrounding the city, I placed my hand on a scanner and after it realized who I was, it opened the doors and I hurried in.

Well, if you're sitting there, wondering what the heck's going on, I'll tell you. I'll begin where it all really started…

Me, my sister and my best friend always liked the same things. And the one thing we all liked the most, was an anime called Shinzo. It's supposed to be set in the future, most humans had died off in one dimension of it because of a war between them and enterrans, and the beings the humans had created (enterrans) where the only things left, along with a few robots who had created a city to take refuge in when the humans disappeared. But in a different dimension, humans and enterrans never had war, never tried to kill each other. They were just normal. Luckily, that's the dimension we entered, though the main characters from the show and well known warriors, had memories of everything that had happened to them in those two dimensions, just in case they needed that knowledge for later.

Well, one day, we found a portal to that world, which is called Enterra. And boy, did we go crazy when we found out! Anyways, we became close with the warriors and characters from the show. Me and heather, a friend that was almost closer to me then my sister, fell for two of the guys. And then there was a crazy date that went on between me, the guy I liked, heather, the guy she liked, and winter, and the guy she'd gotten together with, who wasn't really part of the show, but had recently become friends with the warriors. Well, the date went partly well, until the next day. One of the people the warriors had defeat, named Ryuma (a gay-ish prince of reptile enterrans in that world), had decided he wanted to choose between me, heather and winter for his new bride (since it didn't go so well with Yakumo, the human warrior…long story, and not really necessary right now). Well, the guys didn't like that too much. They fought for us, were caught, their powers were taking away and they were young. Their powers had been transferred to us, because Ryuma just couldn't choose between us girls and decided we should kill each other. Who ever was left standing, he would marry. Well, after sneaky planning and help from one of his not so loyal servants, we kicked his sorry butt.

And we were finally happily together with the boys of our dreams, though when our parents found out how good of friends we were now, they decided to put restrictions on what we were able to do, when we could hang out. And for a while, I just dealt with it. But when my cousin came (she liked the show too, but didn't know it was real), everything became tense and annoying. I got in a short fight with my parents (me just yelling at them) and we headed off to Enterra to spend time with our friends. But then we discovered that there was evil alive again and they decided they'd take my parents for bait, because they needed us, and Ryuma was one of them, wanting us again, and my cousin. Well, that was a long, crazy, emotional journey, and we finally killed Ryuma again, found out the other bad guy (Daku was his name) was killed by the first bad guy, Eilis. And then, we found out, before we could destroy him, that he was bringing back the worst possible bad guy ever.

A celestial guardian (they watch over worlds and realms, keeping them safe) gone bad, named Lanuncurus. Well, in the show, he wanted to take over the universe, but the other guardians didn't like that. They trapped him away in a meteorite, one of them having to give up their life just to do so (and that happened to be one of the enterran warriors, Mushra, who heather loves. He was guardian who gave up his immortality…he doesn't remember that life, just his enterran one), and it landed on earth. Well, years after it crashed, he was trying to break out again, but after a really long battle, the warriors stopped him, throwing him I front of a meteor he had sent to earth. And they thought everything was better and happy, and once they all found each other again, they lived happily (until they met us, hehehe……that was a joke).

But they were wrong. His card survived, landed back on Enterra, and is waiting for his last living servant to retrieve him and take the power we all have to bring him back, because it would take a lot of power to revive him.

And we're the ones who have that power. The warriors and us humans. We are the ones he needs to use, the ones he wants. And the ones he will not have, if we have anything to do with it!

"Well, we may need Yakumo's power, but she's doesn't need to be near him, or he'll be able to hurt her….if he comes back. She needs to just stay here and use her power to keep him in his card or, if we're too late, keep him weak…" Sago was saying as I came in through the last doors, leaning against the wall and listening in.

Everyone nodded.

"So, who's power does he need?" Shadow asked all of a sudden, all the way across the room from me. He was sitting with Carly, of course.

"Well, the last time, he stole our gems to become more powerful, but that was just because our powers came from him." Sago started explaining. "So, I'm not sure if he needs just ours," he waved to his self, Mushra and Kutaal. "Or all of ours. It's confusing. But, I think since Eilis went so far as to steal the girls' parents, he probably needs the girls' powers."

"But that doesn't make any sense." I told him, coming up beside him and sitting in a chair at the table with everyone else. I looked at him. "We don't have any actual power, Sago. The first time, we got power from your gems. The second time we fought, Zen gave us some of his power, which we gave back. What power do we have left?"

Sago face, surprisingly, was not as confused and troubled as mine and everyone else's (why does he have to be the smart one?!). "I think I have an answer to that, though, its only a theory."

"What is it?" Heather asked all of a sudden, two seats away from me, Mushra separating us as he sat by her and me.

"Well, you remember when you burnt that picture?"

"Yup." She said and I remembered her short rampage at her house when she found out Ryuma had taken her parents, too. She had burnt a picture with her dark powers….yet, they're dark power, not fire. Zen can't do that, and we've been questioning this the whole time.

"Well, I've been thinking about that ever since Zen got his powers back and showed he couldn't do that….I was thinking, maybe ya'll still have an inch of power that had been transferred from us the first time…but then I think, maybe…maybe there's something up with you girls…."

"What does that mean?!" heather asked. "You think we're weird?!"

"No!" he said. "I mean….I'm not sure I believe completely and totally in fate and destiny and all that, but…..since I met Yakumo, and we began that long journey, and all that happened, and then we met ya'll and all this happened….I'm starting to become a big believer that things happen for a reason and there is great powers at work, trying to help the world….and I think, you four may have hidden powers….you four must be meant to help us, that's why ya'll met us, and why we're doing all this…….." he was quiet as everyone stared. "Like I said, it's just a theory…."

"Well, whether your theory is true or not, I'm not worrying about that right now. As long as we have some sort of powers, I'm good." Winter, Heather and Carly nodded.

"So, what about me and Shadow?" Irayna asked. Her hair had changed a bit, and I wasn't sure how. It couldn't be because she was getting older. Anyways, instead of her hair being just blue, it was blue with silver streaks now. I liked it, I thought it was cool^^.

"Well, I'm still not sure about you two…but I'm sure you're supposed to help us, either way…" Sago said.

She nodded.

There was silence for a little so, being the one who had been occupying kids, I broke that silence, asking, "So, what's the big plan?"

"We're going after him." Sago said simply. "For now, we have to follow him and, hopefully, get to the card before him. That's all we can do for now, and we can only hope we may be lucky enough to get the card before him. We're still not sure where it is he could have landed."

"Ok."

I looked around at everyone. Mushra and heather sitting beside me on my right, both their legs crossed and their hands on their knees (they spend too much time on Mushra's hover board….). Winter and Zen sat beside them, closets to the end of the table, closets to Shadow (oh, and his hair was different, too. It was no longer dark red, but dark red with black streaks! So cool!^^). They were hugging each other close, of course (Winter and Zen. They hadn't let each other out of each others sight for more then a few minutes, much less one hour). Carly was beside them, Shadow on her other side. They were kinda like Heather and Mushra, not the kind of couple that hugs each other every second, but they do kiss more then Mushra and Heather, always looking at each other with that amused, happy look. To the right of Shadow was Irayna of course, laying back comfortably, her chair tilting back. Yakumo would watch her and would get worried, since she sat right beside her. Binka sat beside her, just listening, and beside her was Clip, then Bolt, who was beside Sago. Kutaal was in the back of the room (doing what else?!) cooking, while Hakuba charged himself (it had took a little toll on him, being away from his whole body, and he has to be attached to it to charge). And of course, the kittens and Ookami are back at home, playing hide and seek or tag, my parents watching them.

Ah, my parents. My phone was beeping already….

Yeah, they're still trying in any way to get us to come home and stay home, but it's not happening. We told them that, for now, we'll visit either every few days, once a day, to show them we're ok. They got a little mad at that, but when we said we'd just stay on Enterra if they didn't like the first possibility, they agreed. And then we had to arrange the whole, 'when we go off' thing. Since we won't be close enough to go visit and show them we're fine, we're taking our phones so we can tell them we're ok…they've already started texting me, though I just left….

I texted back that we were fine, just talking and then put my phone back in my pocket, thinking the next time they texted, I'd ignore it for a little while and then tell them I accidently muted it.

"Are you sure I'm supposed to help? I mean, I was just here for a visit." Carly asked sago.

"Yes, I'm sure."

And about her parents. They called a few days ago, wondering why she wasn't at the airport. We got my parents to lie and tell them she was staying a little longer, since she hadn't seen us in years. They gave her a maximum of two weeks. So, for her, that meant two weeks of looking for Eilis before her parents told her it was time to come home. Sucks that our phones actually work here…..

Well, after a few more things asked, like what strategy we could use (we thought we could fake battle him and get Zen and Ookami to sneak behind him or close by, to use the dark, purple like power), who needed to stay behind (first, we said Yakumo, and she was fine with that. We said the kittens, of course, and they protested, but of course they were going to stay. We said Binka should stay and she protested BIG time, saying she'd shoot us if she couldn't go, so we let her (she had a bazooka aimed at us, bite me!). and then we tried to tell Ookami he should stay, but then he hyper formed into ultra hyper form and growled in protest, then gave us wolf eyes in his little form, so we said yes (like you'd do anything else).), and then the boys started bugging Kutaal, asking him if he was done cooking. He simply said (yelled, while pushing them), "Perfection takes time!"

After we were done, we finally headed out of there, going back to the little camp at the top of the hill. Binka took the young ones to hers and Yakumo's house in the city, since they were tired and she was, too. Yakumo followed after her after hugging everyone. Kutaal had gotten tired also, after a while, and just crawled into the old tint, snoring and cuddling a pot. Bolt and clip had stayed back at the headquarters…thing, with Hakuba.

We were all just lying on the ground, tired as heck, yet alert as ever, just because everything that had passed.

"Those stars look like me kicking ryuma's butt." Mushra announced, lying beside heather and shadow. We were making a circle.

"You sure it aint me, 'cause I'm the one who kicked his butt." Shadow said smiling his smug smile.

"Naw, it's me." Mushra said, then pointed up at the stars. "See, the face looks handsome. And everyone knows I'm handsome!" he tried to smile a charming smile that didn't really work.

"Yeah, ok. You may be handsome, kid, but I'm hot!" Shadow said, making everyone giggle.

"What?!" they both asked defensively.

"Nothing." We all said.

"It's just funny you guys think you're the cutest…" Zen laughed.

"Oh, and ya think you are?" Mushra asked, sitting up with a disbelieving look on his face.

Zen simply nodded.

"All of you guys are crazy." Sago said, and they all sat up and looked at him, him sitting up also, just in case he needed to defend himself.

"Wow, you really think you've got the best looks?" Mushra asked, really amused.

"Uh, yeah." He said, making it seem obvious, the way he said it. "Why, you think I'm lying?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"You're just jealous…."

"Jealous?!!" all three of the boys, other then sago, almost screamed, making Kutaal twitch in the tent a little bit.

"Yeah!"

"Your crazy, man." Shadow said.

"I think I know a way to settle this." Zen offered. The boys waited, listening. "Lets ask the girls what they think. That's the perfect answer."

They nodded and turned to us, Mushra saying, "Just tell'em girls, its better to let them know sooner then later." Shadow laughed, saying, "Just go ahead and let him off easy, ok?"

We all lay there on the grass, quiet. We didn't want to get into this, none of us, I could tell that about them. But when the guys got really pushy, we all gathered together, huddling and talking in low voices that they couldn't hear. It took us a minute to decide, and then we turned to them.

"We think," winter started. "That all four of you are very good looking and we are not choosing."

"Aw, come on!!!" they complained, not wanting to take that trash as an answer, but if we told them our real answer, the three who were unlucky would probably be mad for a while, so we just weren't doing that right now.

"Just tell us!!" Mushra said.

"Come on, Carly, tell me…" Shadow said in his trance inducing, soft voice (well, trance inducing for Carly, it was like how a smooth, silent guy would talk). It took her a few seconds, like always, before she snapped out of it and shook her head, saying no. "Dang it!" he said and sat back down, frustrated.

"Well, in my opinion…" Irayna began, up in a tree, trying to sleep. "I don't really give a flip about what you dogs look like, I just want you to shut up."

"Hey, I'm not a dog!" Shadow exclaimed, offended.

"Well, shut up and I won't call you one." She said with a smile towards him, though her eyes were shut.

He gave her a glare she couldn't see as she situated herself back on her back on the tree.

"Ok, I hate to break up this four person tug-of-war about who's the most good-looking, but it's getting late now, and my parents are gonna kill me, Winter and Carly if we're not home soon, ok? So we'll see you guys tomorrow." I said, standing up and stretching as Sago stood with me, one arm on my waist.

"Fine." Mushra said, then muttered, "Party pooper…." as Irayna exclaimed, "Finally! Now I can have peace and quiet!"

Zen kissed Winter and hugged her tight before she walked through the portal, then he headed to his tent. Mushra kissed heather on the cheek, they hit each other playfully a few times, then hugged, said good-bye and she headed after Winter. Shadow and Carly talked a little before she left, but I didn't listen in (no matter how much I wanted to….what can I say, I'm curious….).

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sago said in an annoyed, yet playful tone as he smiled a little. I smiled a little, too.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I said, and we kissed, hugged, kissed one more time and then said good-bye and headed through the portal, Carly coming behind me soon enough.

As we landed back on earth, I turned to her as she landed beside me and asked, while walking, "So, is something up?" she looked a little worried, but at least it wasn't as bad as while we were traveling a month ago. And then I realized something that was looming on the end of this month, March. Amazingly, the four of us were born on the same day. Heather was born early, like at nine something a.m. Carly was born at twelve something. Winter was born at five something p.m. and I was born almost too late, meaning I was almost an April fools girl (a reason for my sarcasm, I'm sure), I was born at eleven fifty-five, p.m. So, soon, we'd all be seventeen.

"Huh?" she said, surprised at how good I was. "No, nothings wrong. Why would you say that?" she had a fake look of surprise and curiosity on her face, before it faded and she knew I wasn't catching on. "Ok, well….Shadow…was asking me…what we were going to do about me and where I'm staying…"

"What do you mean? You're staying with us…well, technically, your staying in Enterra, but your parents think your at our house, so…."

"No, he means after all this is over…If I'm going to find a way to stay near ya'll, or just stay in Enterra. Jaden, after this is over, I'll have to go back to my parents, who know nothing, especially nothing about my boyfriend. I'll have to act like he never existed…" she looked at the ground, not liking the thought, and I did also, feeling bad for her and not liking the thought of that ever possibly happening to me and Sago.

"Well, Carly, I don't really know what to say except…well, like before and now…I think you just need to fight for what you want. You may have to tell them in the end…if we're able to beat this…."

"We will." She said, to herself and me. "We have to."

I nodded.

"And, Jaden?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to say thanks…for all the help you gave me with the whole Shadow thing." She smiled a small but very thankful smile at me.

"Carly, all I did was talk, I didn't really do too much."

"No matter how you help, its nice you tried, put effort into helping me be happier. And the talking helped a lot."

I smiled shyly, amazed I was that helpful. "No problem."

And then we headed in my house, ready for sleep, since twilight had faded and it was now night. We walked in my house and I saw heather making a pallet on the floor. I was surprised; you woulda thought that, after the fuss her mom and dad made, they'd want her near by.

"Hey, not saying I don't like you being here, but….why are you here?" I said.

She laughed a little as she lay on her pallet. "Well, I wanted to stay here for three reasons. One, and the reason I told my parents, was that there may be an emergency and your house is closest to the portal. And the other two are kinda linked. Two, I want to be close by so I can go to the portal, and I want to be here so my parents can't stop me and I can go earlier, and with less annoyance, than I can when I'm home."

"Ah." Me and Carly said.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked her.

"Your parents went to sleep, telling me and Winter that we better make sure you two come back and, if you do, that its only you, no boys or other visitors at this time." She told us, now lying down. "And Winter already went to bed, so I came in here to make a pallet. Carly, you'll have the couch, it's more comfy, and I'm fine here, so don't protest."

"Oh, ok…"

"Actually, Carly, you can take my room." I said. "I wanna sleep in here. Unless you want to."

"Actually, I hope this doesn't sound bad, but since we've been sleeping on the ground and other crap for a while, I'm going to take you up on that offer before you change you mind. Night!" she said and headed off. In the distance, we heard a tiny, happy squeal, the plop of someone landed on my bed, then happy sighing. We knew, she was in heaven.

The reason I had wanted to sleep in here was because, I'd gotten used to it lately, the whole non-bed thing and I think it best to keep away from the temptation of comfy-ness until I was sure I could sleep in my own bed without worry of an evil alien from another realm trying to take over. And also, I really missed my best friend that I always thought could be mine and Winters long-lost sister. I mean, yeah, we've been around each other a lot lately, but, though those times were depressing, I miss how we'd always be together before the boys got together with us. It was just me and her, the two amigos, three amigos, before Xavier came into the picture. But still, I just missed it, so I hoped we could talk and stuff, a little, before we went to bed.

We left the TV on, watching a little bit of it as we became really sleepy.

"So, um….." I tried to say something, to start a conversation, but couldn't think of anything other then lamely and stupidly asking, "Uh, have you been?"

"Uh…good. Not perfect. You should know, you've been with me most of the time." She laughed.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, I know. I mean…like, how are you feeling? I don't know why, I just all of a sudden began to miss the days where me and you were always together, always hanging out, best friends. Even though it was when we were hurting, I miss it…and everything's just gotten so crazy. I wish me and you had time to just sit and veg and watch Shinzo, instead of journeying around on Enterra, trying to save our parents AND keep ourselves alive..."

She took a moment to think, but the nodded. "Yeah, I do miss it. The three musketeers, me, you and Winter. Well now it's…" she took only a few seconds to count. "Like, the nine musketeers, plus whoever else comes along."

I laughed, saying, "Yeah." Though I'm glad we're making new friends, its more people we have to keep track of, who we have to worry about-who we'll make ties with most likely, and who knows if those ties will stay together or be broken in the near future…

"So, what do you think about Sago's fate/destiny theory? You think is was a coincidence that we met, or that we're supposed to do this, supposed to help?" I said, staring out the window that was by the couch and just watching the stars as I wondered what MY answer was to my question.

"Well…I'm not sure. I mean, I've always been kind of neutral when it came to stuff like that. I just didn't think about stuff enough to really care about that. But, lately…well, I guess I kinda do believe it, yet I'm still unsure…You get what I mean?"

"Uh, kinda?" I said, but laughed, a big smile on my face. I don't know, that laugh just felt good.

She laughed, too. "So what about you?"

"Well, if I understand you correctly…" I said and we laughed a little. "I agree with you. I never really thought about it much either…" and then, as I wanted to keep talking, I thought of something else to ask. "I'm kind of wondering about something else…"

"How many things are you wondering about? I can tell there's more than one thing on your mind."

"Well, what I was thinking of right now, was what's up with Clip and Bolt? I mean, yeah, they were friends with the guys and stuff, but that was in the first season-or, well, in the first time-line. What's up with that?"

"Well, I think Mushra said something like, they were friends in this timeline, too. He said there meeting was kind of the same as before."

"In what way?" I asked, really curious.

"You know how they were competitive on the first time line." It wasn't a question. We'd always laugh as we watched Bolt and Mushra talk about how the other was better.

"Yeah?"

"Well, when they met, Clip and bolt had been looking for parts for Daigo. He still wasn't repaired, so they were looking around Mechano City for parts and the gang had been heading there to check it out, wondering how different it was from the first season-I mean, time-line. And they bumped into each other. Well, the gang remembered them fine, but Bolt and Clip and them didn't know the gang, so they tried to get to know each other again. It kinda happened the same as when they first met, like them fixing him up, Mushra messing with it. But anyways, after fights and competitions between Mushra and Bolt, they become friends. Or, to Mushra, aquatints. So, yeah, now they're all friends!" she smiled.

"Oh…" I said, still a bit confused, mostly because I hate trying to think about the past and the future. It hurts my head sometimes.

"so, anything else you're wondering?" she asked me, saving me from a headache from trying again (stupidly) to think of the past, present and future.

Just then, I don't know if it just really sunk in, or if I had just been keeping myself from really thinking about it, but then I thought about what we were doing. We weren't go after some gay snake prince who can't protect himself worth a crap. Not a bug king (who we actual didn't have to fight). We weren't even after enterrans anymore, we were going after Kadrians! A very powerful Kadrian who was now looking for the one enemy that the gang almost wasn't able to defeat. He was going after freaking Lanuncurus!

"What are we thinking, heather?" I asked and I hated that there was fear and doubt in my voice.

"What do you mean?" she said, hearing how I sounded and sitting up.

I sat up to and said, "Heather, we're going after **Lanuncurus**. You remember how hard they fought and how long it took them to defeat him, don't you? If it wasn't for the guardians giving Mushra his old guardian powers, then enterra would have been either taking over and in ruins, or destroyed along with every other freaking planet!!! Do we really believe we'll be able to do this?!"

Heather watched me for a moment, but then said, "Jaden, we just have to…stay positive. Ok?"

"It's really hard to stay positive when you know that you may have to fight a freaking three stories tall, purple guy who use to be a freaking guardian and has plenty of powers! AND! He could steal the guys powers again, remember?! Their powers came from him!"

"Ok, stop, Jaden." She told me with an annoyed look on her face. "Look, I know that what we're trying to do seems so impossible, but you know what? If we keep faith in each other and just believe we can do this, we will! So stop!"

"How can I stay calm knowing what we're doing?!"

"Jaden, calm down!"

"No! I can't calm down knowing everything I love may be destroyed soon!!!" I finally let that out, hating my negative-ness, but no one else was seeing right and I just couldn't find anything to blind me of reality. I couldn't keep myself from thinking about it now and I hated how I was the one who was always thinking about the bad things. "I wish this wasn't happening, heather, I wish it all just went away!"

She got up and sat on the couch with me and rubbed my shoulder, like the friend she was. "That's exactly the reason why we've gotta do this, Jaden. Or else we'll loose everything. I hate to sound like a cheesy TV show, but, if we keep fighting and don't give up or doubt ourselves, we can do this. We have to. Ok?"

I looked at her and nodded, knowing she was right, but knowing that there were plenty of things to doubt. I shut my eyes and tried not to think about them.

We went to sleep then, and I wished I hadn't broken down like that. I wish I could either keep my mouth shut for the rest of this journey, or I could completely wipe my mind of my doubts.

We had to do this, no matter what. If it came to Eilis succeeding in bringing him back in whatever way he planned….then we had to fight. There was no other way. We had to.


	2. Trying to Relax

Me: second chap, right here! It's a little short, sry. I just wanted to go ahead and get it up. And also, I did not do the disclaimer in the last chapter, so, here it is……Mushra, can you say the disclaimer?

Mushra: You're the writer, it's your job! 

Me: yes, I'm the writer, so that means I'm writing what you say, haha!

Mushra: oh, really? *gets an evil look in his eye and jumps out of my computer and ties me up* hehehehe! *begins to type*

Obsesive Sago fan 12: Hi, im crazy about sago and have too many pictures of him on my computer! Here's the disclaimer! I don't own nothing that has to do with Shinzo! 

Mushra: ha ha!

Me: *pushes him outta my seat* Don't ever do that again! And like he said, I don't own anything about Shinzo, exept my characters! *tackles Mushra*

Some kind angel person that came outta nowhere: Please enjoy!^^

I woke the next morning and I vowed to keep myself from being the grumpy-girl of the day. I put on a small smile as me, Heather, Winter and Carly headed to Enterra to check on the boys real quick (we had to hurry back for breakfast of course -_- ….).

They weren't awake yet. And how did we know, when we didn't even check their tents? Because the camp-site was literally rumbling with snores, the loudest coming from Kutaal, of course. I guess they had woken up Irayna, because she was gone.

With great, big, mischievous smiles on our faces, us girls (well, me, heather and Carly) went to get buckets of water and splashed them on the boys, running out of their tents, giggling.

"What on Enterra was that for?!" Mushra screamed, staring at me, Heather and Carly as we were laughing, huddle together as Winter went to Zen, who just woke up thanks to the boys screams.

"Fun." I said simply, trying my hardest to hold back laughter at the site of all three of the boys soaking wet, but some laughs slipped.

Sago simply moved the water off of him and he was dry, but the other two had to dry themselves off their own way. Shadow kept shaking his hair, his legs and all that, like a cat or a dogs would, seeming extremely annoyed about the water (well, he was a cat enterran). And Mushra hyper formed real quick, only to heat himself up, then changed back and he was fine.

"That wasn't funny!" Shadow yelled at us and we giggled more. "Man, I hate water!"

"Must be why you and your sister mess around sometimes." Sago commented.

"Yeah, she's probably one of the only cat enterrans who like water."

"Well, hey, we had to wake you guys up quick." Heather said defensively, though a small smile was creeping on the corners of her mouth.

"And why's that, huh?" Mushra asked.

"Because, you guys snoring was about to start an avalanche!" she said and, after we burst into uncontrollable laughter, we ran for it, hurrying to the portal and jumping in, the boys coming after us.

We ran for the old tree-house and climbed as fast as possible, hearing the boys' voices in the distance. And they were there seconds later as me, heather and Winter were covering each others mouth as we kept from laughing.

"Dang it, where'd they go?!" Mushra exclaimed.

"Ok, their tree-house is near here, I know that much. But it might be hidden, because its getting old and there's overgrowth all over it." Sago told them (Dang it!).

They began looking in the trees, but their eyes never passed over us. Just then, I realized shadow wasn't right down there with them, looking. I couldn't see him.

"You found'em yet, Shadow?" Mushra yelled. It was quiet for a moment.

"Hello, ladies." We heard a soft voice come from behind us and jumped with fear, falling out of the tree-house.

We were on a pile on the ground before we got off of each other, but then we were back to as the boys closed in on us.

"Aw, come on, guys. It wasn't that cold, was it?" Heather asked.

They just glared as they kept coming.

"Well, since they're not gonna give in, then we shouldn't either." She told us, then called out, "Attack!" and we tackled to boys to the ground.

We were rolling around shoving, pushing and tickling each other. Sago started to get the upper hand on my, but then I jabbed him in the side (I always to that to people and it hurts^^). He faltered for a moment, so I took advantage and started tickling his sides as I sat on his stomach.

"Dang it, ok, ok, I give!" he called out, unable to stop laughing and almost knocking me off and he tried to get me to stop. "You win, stop!"

I laughed and then jumped off, smiling widely. "So, I win, huh?"

"This round." He said, but smirked as he crossed his arms and glared.

"Man, you must suck, 'cause I won with Carly." Shadow said smugly as he walked over with her. She looked annoyed, but it was still playful.

We looked over to see heather and Mushra still rolling around and wrestling. I couldn't tell who was winning, and I'm sure no one else could. It's like, one second Mushra would be over heather as she was being tickled to death, then she be over him, tickling him to death.

And then my phone began vibrating like crazy all of a sudden and I saw I'd missed ten text. The seven were just, "What are you doing? Where are you?" and stuff like that, but the last three were, "Breakfast is ready, you need to be here now. Winter's back, where are you?! You need to get here now!".

I sighed. "Ok, though I'd love to see who would when in a wrestle, tickle war between heather and Mushra, but the breakfast bell has rung and we need to get our butts back home, now."

Heather and Mushra stopped in a tangled ball on the ground and I thought I heard a few pops from their joints as they tried to untangle themselves.

"Ok, we'll see you guys later." Heather said, a little annoyed. "I gotta go eat with my parents too, so, yeah. But luckily, they let Mushra come over sometimes, so bye!" she called as they started to run down the path that led to her house.

"Well, I guess we'll see if you boys are allowed in." I said and me, Sago, Carly and Shadow headed to my house.

And of course, they weren't allowed to come over. So, the boys headed back to the portal and we went to eat. We ate fast, not wanting to have to deal with the tense silence that has become our day to day conversations in the house.

First, we headed to heathers house to get them so we could go back to Enterra. Heather's dad answered the door, seeming really annoyed, but his tan face brightened as he saw it was us and no one from Enterra.

We headed in to see Heather eating her own breakfast as she watched Detective Conan (another anime, though she's the one who watches it, I haven't really gotten into it yet). Mushra seemed to be done eating and he sat with his hands and feet crossed, glaring at the TV while also glancing at heather as she watched.

"What're y'all doing?" I asked as we walked in and sat on the floor and couch (not too much room on the couch for all of us).

"Being obsessive over the TV…" I heard Mushra mumble when Heather said, "Watching Detective Conan. It's an episode with KID in it."

"What, Mushra?" I asked.

"Nothing." He was still glaring and I wondered if he was still wet or something….

"So, you two ready to go back to Enterra? Well,, after you're done eating, I mean." I said to heather.

"Wait! I wanna finish this episode!" she said and Mushra mumble again saying, "Yes, please now!"

I was the only on near him, so no one else really heard him. "Ok." was all I said.

"KID's so cool, you should watch this some time, Jaden." Heather told me as she finished her food.

"Not cooler than me." Mushra said defensively.

"Of course not." Heather said with a laugh.

"What's so cool about him, anyways?!"

"What's wrong, Mushra?" heather asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you're so glued to the TV when it shows that guy."

"Wait, Mushra…" I began with a slight laugh. "Are you…jealous?"

"What?! No!" he said, standing. He was blushing slightly and it reminded me of all those times he was around Yakumo and did something embarrassing or the others messed with him.

"You are jealous!" I said with a laugh and he became redder (I think it was because he was mad and embarrassed).

"No, I'm not!"

We just kept giggling.

"I'm gonna go back with the guys!" I said and stormed off.

"So, ready to go?" I asked heather as the episode ended.

"Um….actually, can we just…hang here instead?"

That made our mouths drop and our eyelids open to a painful extent. It was just amazing she'd actually said that. She could sometimes be the most obsessive when it came to Shinzo, so this was just surprising (well, before we realized it wasn't just a show…).

"Look, I know we've always loved Enterra and Shinzo and all that, but….you know, lately, I've just been wanting to take a break. You said so, too, Jaden." She said, looking at me and I nodded, while the other two watched me, along with heather, in surprise.

"How dare you two say such things?!" Winter said in mock shock (oh, I rhymed!). "But really, why?"

"Winter, everything's so crazy, and it's been none stop. So, I think heathers right. Let's just take a break from it all. For a few days, at the least. We can just hang here. Relax or something." I finished.

"Yeah, ok." They both said, agreeing wish should at least have a little break.

We decided to go get the boys, but tell our parents we were going alone to this spa things that had a hot tub. It was perfect, we could sit in nice, warm water and just relax (I wonder if Shadow would still be like a scaredy cat with the whole water thing).

We didn't bring any swimsuits, but luckily, they had some there that we could sue, so we went to the separate bathrooms and changed. I was wearing a dark red one piece swimsuit with skirt attached. Winter had the same type on, but it was light blue. Heather wore a plan one piece, a darker blue than Winters, with swim trunks that were black. And Carly's was a one piece with trunks too, the one piece a lighter red then mine and the trunks black.

We headed to the big hot tub and saw the guys were already in there. So we plopped in, sighing happily as we fell in to the nice, warm water.

"You girls look nice." The boys commented and we blushed a little, but I went redder then the others as we looked at the guys.

Ok, all the guys were in swim trunks, nothing else. Mushra was wearing black swim trunks with orange trimmings (had to have is trademark colors). And he was cute. Sago was wearing blue (of course) swim trunks and of course, he was really cute, not wearing his helmet either. And Zen. Well, he was pretty cute, too, wearing black swim trunks. But the person I started to keep my eyes from straying from was Shadow, because I felt guilty about my thoughts.

Ok, before I fell for sago, show or no show, I had an idea of what guy I'd like. He'd pretty much be tall dark and handsome. And, darn it, that's what shadow was! Or at this moment at least!

So, as everyone else talk and laughed, I kept my head down as I still blushed, sago sitting on one side of me and heather on the other.

"Jaden, you ok? Is the steam getting to you, you look really red." And by her mocking tone, I could tell she'd seen the quick glances I'd shot at Shadow. Dang it!

"No, I'm fine." I said real fast.

"You sure?" she hinted, nudging me.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said just as quickly as before.

"I thought you said you hated the water." Mushra commented as shadow was very comfortable.

"Well, when it's warm like this, I'm fine." He said, leaning back and laying his arm on Carly.

And seeing her, I calmed, now really starting to be able to forget my thoughts. And I looked at sago, sitting here with me, his arm around me, and a completely different and happy blushed overwhelmed me as I knew he was mine.

Well, after we'd relaxed, we decided to head home (or, should I say, my phone decided that, along with heathers). They said they were coming to pick us up, so we had to hurry and change and at least hide the guys somewhere. Most the boys found their earth cloths they'd gotten and changed, but Mushra had lost his.

"Did one of y'all take it?!" he asked impatiently as we were all hurrying to hide them some where. I was pushing sago into a closet, the same one heather was pushing Mushra into, as I told sago to wait until they were sure we were gone before they tried to go back to the portal. "'Cause it's not funny!"

"No, we didn't, Mushra!" Sago said and stood against the wall of the closet.

"Hold on, I see a good replacement shirt!" heather announced with a smile and hurried off. A few second later she was back with an orange shirt almost exactly like Mushra's old one, and showed him it.

Him seemed to be ok with it, but then he looked annoyed and I read what was in big, black letters. On the shirt, it said in bold, '**I'm the reason shorts were made and I'm proud of it!'** with a little smiley face at the bottom.

"You are sooo not funny." He said quietly and heather laughed.

"Yes, I am, now put it on." She threw it at him.

"I ain't wearing this!"

"Ok, go ahead and walked around our world, bare-chested." Heather said with a smile.

He glared at her as he slipped on the shirt. "I hate you…" he said quietly.

"I love you, too. See you later!" she said and we hurried out of the store.

Well, that was fun. We guess the guys made it out ok, because none of our parents said they spotted them. But sadly, we had to stay home, couldn't go back to the guys, or Enterra. So, right now I was fighting between the annoying restrictions and the feeling of wanting to go back Enterra and the feelings of wanting to stay here, because what was waiting on Enterra may be more than I can handle….

Me: like I said, sorry for it being short, but how did you like it? Oh, and if you're wondering where Mushra is, he's behind me, tied up, since he tied me up!

Mushra: I'll get you!!! One day, I will write a story and I will wreak my revenge!!!!

Me: ^^please review!^^


	3. To The Movies

Me: Sorry for this taking a while everyone, but here's another chapter. Hope you en-

Mushra: Hey! I haven't even entered! How are you going to go ahead and say the whole, hope you enjoy, and have them read?! Before I even put my word in?!

Me: well, it's quiet easy. I just ignore you and just say it, the cut to the story!^^

Mushra: (tackles me) Grrrrr!

Me: (thinking this will take a while, I kick Mushra off) ok, I don't own anything and please enj-Aaaaaah!!! (gets chased after again)

Well, after a long and tense dinner, we headed out as fast as we could to the portal. Once we had the boys with us again and we were still in the mood to relax, yet not tired enough to go lie somewhere, we decided to go to town.

So, us girls had to wait for the boys as they changed. And even the others came. Well, Binka, the kittens and Ookami did. The kittens had to wear hoodies so no one saw them perfectly and Ookami had to wear normal pants. Poor baby had to have is tail stuck in his pants. But he was still just happy to come with.

"So, where do we go first?" Winter asked the question we were all wondering.

"I don't know…" I started, since everyone was quiet, thinking. "I mean, I want to relax and be away from the annoying stuff we have to do on enterra, but I don't feel like lying around either…"

As others murmured in agreement, Heather offered an idea.

"How about we go sky diving?!" she asked with a smile and Mushra's head shot up, a smile of agreement on his face.

"Um…" I swallowed at the thought of really actually jumping into the air, out of a safe plane, a thousand feet in the air with a parachute that may be messed up… "Maybe another day…..it's too dark, anyways." I wasn't a wimp, but I wasn't super happy with heights either, unless I had to deal with it.

"Let's go check out a store." Carly offered, but even she didn't seem really hyped to do that (cant blame us. After fighting Enterrans for a while, everything else just seems flat and boring…well, the skydiving thing wasn't _flat_, but…..).

"Nah." A few of us, including me, said.

"Movie?" Winter offered and my mind immediately shot to the last time I went to the movies with anyone of them standing with me. We had went to watch 'The Ring' and I regretted it deeply, because….him, how can I put this…(excuse my French) THAT SHIT WAS F'ING SCARY!!!!! Mostly because what everyone looked like after they watch the tape, but I think maybe the freakiest part is where the girl crawls out of the TV….having had found out that your favorite TV show was real, it makes you think and get freaked out when you wonder what else is real…..

"Um, I don't-" I was cut off as Binka said, "Yeah! Let's all see a movie!"

I sighed as everyone agreed it sounded like a good idea. I just hope we don't end up having to finish watching 'The Ring'. The closest theater sometimes has old movies.

So, we all headed, on foot, to the theater. My mood lightened and I decided it didn't matter, as long as we had fun (and I don't have nightmares tonight).

Well, we went there and saw what was on the menu/list/thing for the movies. It was another day for old movies, but it was just one old movies and all the others, new. They were all old. And as we read the six movie list, we realized it was a movie series marathon. And when me, Winter and Carly realized what book-into-movie-series it was, we squealed with excitement.

"What is it?" Shadow asked as we were so excited about the movies. He looked up, read what it was and asked, "What's so great about some movie called, 'Harry Potter'?"

We stared at him, and then we dragged everyone in. oh, these enterrans so needed to watch harry potter. I don't even care how tired or in trouble we get. We are watching all of these movies!

"Dude, it is one of the coolest books/ movies ever!" Carly was explaining to him and everyone else who didn't know (which was all the enterrans). "It's about this little, skinny boy who was treated like crap by his aunt and uncle, who he stayed with, because his parents died. And one day, he finds out he's a wizard!"

As she explained, me and Winter bought the ticket's for all the movies, glad the timing for all of them could be perfectly arranged so we could go to the next one when we were done. Heather came to join us after listening to Carly for a little while.

"Isn't this that movie series y'all tried to get me to watch some time before shinzo?" she asked curiously. She liked it a bit, but to her, it was nowhere near as cool as Shinzo and she didn't really get into it much. But me and winter and Carly used to love it! You know, before things started happening.

"Yep." We said at the same time. After we'd bought all of the tickets (we had no more money left and had to ask Heather and Carly to get snacks and drinks), we handed six each to everyone, telling them not to drop them at any coast (no more money, ok?).

So, with us hyper to start watching again and the enterrans very curious, we all sat quietly in the middle of the theater as the familiar theme began.

Well, like I had guessed, it was really late by the time we left the theater, having just finished watched 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'. We were tired, but happy, as we had enjoyed our time greatly. Oh, sorry, I'm talking weirdly. Well, what do you expect? The books and movie originate from the UK and they speak just a bit fancier then us, I can't help it!

Anyways, we were all talking about harry on our way back to the portal. Every was just happy, we all had had fun. Once everyone was back on enterra, I regrettably check my phone to see there were at least twenty un-read texts and ten missed calls. Everyone was saying goodbye and goodnight and I was glad only because I wouldn't have to tell mom and dad they had to wait a really long time before we got back.

"So, how do you like the Wizarding World?" I asked Sago with a smile.

"It's pretty cool. But, I like enterra better, no offense." I nodded.

Then I sighed. "Well, gotta go. See you guys tomorrow, ok?"

He smiled. "Ok." He hugged me, gave me a kissed and then headed off to his tent as me and the girls headed to the portal.

We yawned as we dropped on the ground after exiting the portal.

"Jaden…." Winter groaned.

"What?" I groaned back.

"Can you drag me back home? My legs are asleep…."

"Well, throw cold water on them, 'cause I don't really feel like it." We were all on the ground staring at the stars. Our good mood was fading as we thought of home. "We need to be getting back. Come on…" I got up and so did Carly and Heather, but Winter stayed on the ground, watching us.

"I'm not joking. My legs are asleep and I'm afraid if I move them, that tingling, tickling feeling will mess with me and I won't be able to move."

"I hate that feeling…yeah, ok, I will. Carly, can you help?" I asked as I hoisted winter up one side and Carly got the other after she nodded.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Heather called from behind us as we heard her footsteps leaving.

"Bye!" we all called back and starting heading to the house.

Winter's feet had finally woken up (though she giggled a few times when she tried to walk) and we all walked in the house to find my mom and dad asleep on the couches. It made me feel bad for all they deal with, but there isn't much we can do that can change anything, other than the exact thing they wish we wouldn't. Fight.

As the others headed off to the empty beds (I think winter offered hers to Carly and headed to mom and dads'), I covered up my parents with blankets then headed to bed myself, tired.

_BEEP, beep, beep._ I was having a weird dream. I was standing in a deserted clearing and watching a strange shooting star as it was streaking across the skies. And as it did, it flashed to the beat of the beeping. One long, loud beep equaled a long bright flash and two quick beeps equaled quick little flashes. _BEEP, beep, beep._

It was when the meteor had finally crashed and started just glowing purple that I realized the beeping was my alarm clock and with that realization, I woke up.

I sat up immediately and rubbed my eyes, still sleepy. What, I'd only gotten a few hours of sleep! But it was worth it, we'd had fun watching 'Harry Potter'.

I hurriedly changed, after waking the other two, I went to brush my teeth, trying to be quiet.

Once we'd all dressed and brushed, we head ever so quietly to the kitchen, grabbed a few drinks and bags of chips (had to be extra quiet with those cursed things) and then headed outside, walking pass our parents very carefully, opening and closing the door even more carefully as we exited and then running for it once we were free.

We went to heathers house first, hurrying as we at chips and drank coke fast (Caution: do not ever, ever, ever expect to enjoy a can of coke with your running and shaking it up, especially if it's a warm coke. Oh, and be careful with chips…they can puncture your gums if you jam them into your mouth hard enough….ow….).

We stopped once we saw her house and decided it'd be best to try and knock on her window. If we knocked, we'd wake her parents. If we walked in, we might wake them up and get in trouble.

Carly was at the bottom, Winter standing on her shoulders and me on Winters. I saw heather. Before knocking, I try hard and succeeding putting my bag of chips in one back pocket of my jeans and my coke in the other. Then I knocked. Quiet enough not to wake her parents, but loud enough for her to hear and maybe wake up.

She stirred a little and finally woke up after I knocked softly a few times. When she saw me her eyes widened, and she hurried to change. Guessing she was changing, I told the girls we could get down now (it was probably hurting their shoulders by now….hehehe).

Well, apparently, winter wasn't totally thinking perfectly, probably still a little tired. And how do I know this? Because she decided to lower first and that's when we all became unbalanced and then fell into a pile below heather window.

And guess what? I somehow ended up at the bottom! I kicked the other two off of me and hurried to take the coke can from my back pocket before the remaining liquid in it attempted to soak the back of my jeans. I looked sadly at my bag of chips. They were all either crumbs now or on the ground and crumbs. Dang it, and I wanted to save them for later!

Heather had just made oit out as we started getting up, groaning. Holding back laughter, she asked, "You guys ok?"

"Nope. Come, lets go before someone wakes up." I said and we hurried off.

"Hey, can I have a bag?" heather said, spotting the safe, nice bag of chips that Carly was munching on….lucky.

Carly had a look of apology on her face as she handed the bag of chips to her, which was all crushed.

Heather sighed, but took it, saying "Well, better than nothing…" and began munching on them.

"So, what do we wanna do today?" winter asked as she finished off her coke and tossed it in a trash can that we'd placed by the tree house. We stopped in front of the portal, thinking.

"I don't know, what do we wanna do?" I asked sarcastically and won a short glare from my sister. Ah, the joys of life^-^.

"Oh, I have an idea!" heather offered. "I had this weird dream that one of the bug enterrans we'd fought had challenged us, but it was a singing contest. It was weird, anyways, and we battled off in a singing competition and…what?"

We were all staring at here.

"What, it ain't like you guys don't ever have weird dreams!"

We were quiet, but then we all said, "True…"

"So, what does this weird dream have to do with what we could do today?" I asked as I snatched a crispy treat from Carly's pocket (what? I love those things! And I didn't think to get one, soooo……).

"I was thinking we could all do karaoke!" she said.

We were quiet, thinking. Well, I do enjoy singing…

"Sure!" we all said and then we had it. We were going to challenge the boys to a singing contest (I'm not sure who would or wouldn't want to sing, but I know Mushra won't say no to any challenge).

So, with that, we headed to enterra (and as we left, I made sure to check my front pockets for my phone. Yep, have it….). once we made it there, we saw they were still in their tents…man, it was so tempting to go and find another bucket of water, but we decided to just wake them up politely (heather went back home and came back with one of those blow-horn-can things you see on 'Tom and Jerry').

"Ready?" she asked as we all plugged out ears with ear-plugs.

We nodded, saying "Yeah!" and or "Ready!" a little too loudly, I'm sure.

We all squinted as she pressed down the red button and I'm sure the horn was vibrating with sound. Once we saw movement in the tents, we unplugged our ears.

"God, that's loud!" I yelled with a laugh as heather kept going with a mad look in her eyes (if she was laughing one of those evil laughs, I'd be scared).

I took her ear-plugs out and she protested and then realized she should stop as the boys exited their tents.

"Ok, we should run now!" I whispered to them with a laugh and an exited smile on my face.

We all turned around and hurried to the portal to have Shadow drop in front of us like a cat landing after a powerful pounced. He had an evil, annoyed smile on his face, almost like his smile smiles, though less happy.

"Not this time, girls…" he said menacingly.

We squealed, half amused, half freaked at what we had just got ourselves into.

"Well, what is you reason for scaring us awake this time, huh?" Mushra asked from behind us and we turned. He looked really annoyed, but, like Shadow, Sago and Zen had that annoyed, evil look on their faces. "My god, we're going to have nightmares of you girls trying to kill us if you keep doing this!"

"Or, at least, a really weird one of us making a horn-like noise at you…" heather said sarcastically with an impish smile, showing the can.

After stopping laughing and as she saw Shadow sneaking up on us from the corner of her eye, Carly told them. "We came here for fun. We have an idea of what we can do today-Eee!"

She had squealed because Shadow had put his arms around her from behind her and picked her up. They were so cute ^__^!

"Well, what's you idea?" Sago asked and as his eyes landed on me, I smiled impishly at him, too.

"And why did it require THAT!?!" Mushra yelled, pointing at the horn thing.

"To wake you up, duh!" heather said, making it sound obvious and I laughed. Mushra copied her in a sucky girl voice, then Heather copied him, copying her, then he copied her, copying him, copying her, then-well, you get then idea…

"And our idea is we could have a singing contest." Winter said.

"A what?" Sago asked. "Why?" he sounded like he didn't totally want to.

"Well, if you guys don't want to…" Carly began after Shadow had put her down to think. He had the same, I-don't-know look Sago did. "If you guys are to chicken to except a challenge…." She had put emphasis on challenge and that caught Mushra's attention.

"Me?! Chicken?! You're crazy!! You are totally crazy! I can do it! You just wait and see!" he said and I wondered if he'd go on, but then a questioning look covered his face and he asked, "Uh, what are we doing again?"

"Singing, baka…" heather told him in a whisper, with a smile.

He just glared at her, but then went on, saying, "Well, I don't care. No one can beat me at anything!"

"Want a round of rock-paper-scissors?" I asked Mushra and he accepted. I beat him in two hits of my fist.

He just glared as the other boys thought. They seemed to be not wanting to, so we want on the offense. We made puppy-dog eyes for them, getting right in their faces, pouting.

"Ugh, fine!" Shadow gave in and Sago and Zen nodded after word, though they all seemed like they weren't sure. Well, Zen seemed ok (he'd be ok with anything, probably, as long Winter was, too).

So, there it was, we were going to have a singing contest. We let the others come, too. Pretty much everybody, even Clip and Bolt, though they said they'd be two of the judges and just watch (I felt like this'd be like 'American Idol'). Kutaal was the other judge.

This was nice, we barely had any worries and we could just have some fun. This'll be nice^^.

Me: (breathing heavily, Mushra doing to same, lying on the ground behind me) hope…you liked…the chapter! Please….review

Mushra: Why…do we…fight?

Me: (smiles evily and takes a deep breath) Because it's fun! (And then I tackle him)


	4. Karaoke

Me: finally, writers block for shinzo is leaving me! Hallelujah! Thank you heather, for if I did not have you to rp with, I would not have been able to finish!

Mushra: Why do you always take so long?

Me: *ignores* Well, hears the next chap, hope u enjoy^^

"So, what are we singing?" Estee squealed excitedly.

"Don't know yet." Winter said, now thinking, like me and I'm sure, everyone else.

"We could just pick our own songs. And we can either sing in a group, do-o or by ourselves. And we can only sing up to three times. Meaning we could do all three of the things I listed as long as it's just that." Heather said.

"Or what ever we wanna pick, three times." Carla said and we all nodded.

"Well, where are we singing at?" Estee asked, now climbing onto Binka's shoulder.

"At the club house." Heather told her. "We'll sing in front of there, because we still have a little bit of a porch left around the trunk that we can use as a stage and everyone watching and/or judging can sit in front of it on the ground, I guess."

"Ok!" she said and then the boys' whining reached my ears.

"So, what? Because you're a judge you don't have to sing?" Shadow exclaimed.

"Of course, why do you think I wanted to be the third judge?" Kutaal told Shadow as he continually hit his head with his palm.

"Dang it!" the guys kept muttering.

"Hey! It's not like its going to kill any of us to sing!" I called back to them.

"Apparently, you've never heard Mushra sing!" heather said, just as Mushra said, "Well, you've never heard heather sing, have you?"

As everyone kept from laughing, they just glared.

"I think mommy and daddy would sing good!" Ookami told us, on heathers shoulder and earned a hug after that.

"Ok, who's singing first?" Binka asked as we stopped in front of the club house

"Not me!" we all called out and then it was quiet before we all called aout, "Rock, paper, scissors!"

So, everyone got ready. And then one, two three! Shadow and Ookami were the first out of the circle. One, two, three! There went Zen, Sago and Heather. One, two, three! Oh, thank god, I don't have to go first! And neither did Mushra. One, two, three! And neither did Carly. One, two, three! There went Yakumo, who seemed down since she couldn't go first. One, two, three! There went all three kittens….wow, coinkidink. Now it was Winter and Binka. They watched each other with those epics look that make you hear that one western stand-off tune and then, one, two, three!

And Winter won. "Yes! I get to sing first!"

"Great!" Binka said enthusiastically, and then said flatly, "But how are we going to choose what order everyone else's in?"

"OH! I can pick who. Does that sound fair?" Winter said.

Everyone shrugged and agreed, except me. I wasn't sure if she be my nice, sweet, little sister and let me sing last, or if she'd be the devil sister I see sometimes and make me sing right after her.

Well, in the end, we decided to sing in a group. Me, Heather, Winter and Carly all sang 'I Need a Hero' Frou Frou version, with Yakumo and Binka eventually joining in, having heard it a few times.

Next, it was heather and Mushra and, I have to admit, this was funny. I didn't really care what they're points were (they voices were really high but good….or at least heathers^^), it was funny, because they sang that song that goes, "Anything you can do, I can do better!". It was so funny, because by the end of the song, they were really fighting over the fact that they could do everything better.

"I can swim better than you!" Mushra said, not singing (thank god, 'cause if they kept singing it'd be annoying).

"No you can't! You barely ever get into the water unless we make you or something!" heather said and he was quiet.

After that, everyone who wanted to sing on their own did. Winter started, singing "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence. She was really good (so much that Zen caught her in a hug and kissed her, everyone going, "Oooooooh!"). Next, I reluctantly and shyly walked on the mini stage and cleared my throat a million times before I started. Then I sung "Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence, closing my eyes so I didn't have to watch and worry about what everyone thought of my singing. I finished and everyone was cheering as much as they had when Winter had finished and Sago kept smiling at me, saying I was great. I just kept blushing. Well, then, Yakumo went up and sang something none of the enterrans really knew, or us either. The enterran's didn't know it because it was a human lullaby. We didn't know it because her father sang it just for her when she was a child. It was very sweet, in my opinion. And she was great, too. By the end of the song, she was crying a little bit and no one could resist the urge to comfort her.

Well, no one else really wanted to go up by their selves…so, everybody took turns doing different pair up, duo songs together, or a trio or something. The first two up were heather and Ookami and, you know what? I teared up a bit. It was so sweet, because they sang that song "You'll Be In My Heart" from tarzan. It was soooo cute and sweet!^^ And then the boys made me almost pee myself.

Imagine it, just imagine it. Mushra, Sago, Kutaal, Shadow and Zen. These guys who try and act macho and tough and junk like that. And all of a sudden, they're being all dramatic and singing "We Are The Champions" by Queen. Kutaal was using his pots and pans as fake drums as one of our mp3's played on speakers. Shadow was playing the air guitar and looked like he'd be rocking it, he looked so intense it was funny. Zen and sago and Mushra all had their arms around each others' shoulders, singing, until Mushra broke free and did a slide across the stage while singing in a high-pitched voice "And we'll keep on FIGHTING till the end!". Oh, my god, it was funny^^.

Well, then I took and chance and sung again. I had just been sitting there while everyone was thinking of another song and hwo would go next whne they passed over the only 3 doors down song I knew and loved. "Here Without You." And I had to sing it. And I did, though changing some of the lyrics (like girl, to boy. It didn't sound as good, but it was still fine). Then I had had most of my fill of singing.

But then we all sung together, first singing "We're the kids of America", though, it was confusing for a few minutes. We were going to sing 'America', but, we weren't totally sure if the enterrans were American or not, it was confusing. Then we thought we'd settle with 'Earth' instead of "America', but it's enterra for them and earth for us. So, we settled with world…it was kinda messy. So, having not received the happiness of singing together from _that_ song, we settled with cha cha slide and had a lot of fun. It was actually really great. Probably the most fun time I've had in a while. I really didn't want it to stop.

"What do we sing next?" I asked, excited and everyone began trying to think of something, but out of nowhere, something happened. Of course, something always happens.

"Aaaah! Get off me!" we heard Yakumo scream and Binka was screaming, too. We all turned, they had been up in the tree house, laughing at the boys who were fighting over the ipod.

Now they were both out of the tree house. Binka was in the bushes, trying to get up as some weird looking enterran (it looked kinda lizard like) was trying to claw at her. And a big, gray rhino-like enterran (by rhino, I mean it's ugly like a rhino, but can stand and walk like a human) had Yakumo in his hands (though, he was having trouble holding her, his fingers were short and stubby).

"Leave them alone!" we all seemed to end up saying. The boys transformed, along with Irayna and also Ookami. We decided to go help Ookami with Binka, whom he went to help while the others attacked the rhino.

Winter and me help Binka out of the bushes and stuff as Carly and Heather threw rocks at the lizard to distract it. And then Ookami got him from behind, carding him. we all gave him a high five…or, four, since he had paws.

We turned to the others, who had finally got Yakumo away from the rhino. She stumbled to Hakuba and leaned on him, rubbing her arm. We headed over, Binka going to check on Yakumo and the rest of us going to help and/or watch the others finish off the rhino.

"Hyper flame!" Mushra attacked and then rhino fell back on his back, too injured to get up and not daring too yet, knowing he may be carded.

He groaned while he lay there on the ground. Mushra walked up to him and raised his spear for the final blow, but then-

"Mushra, don't!" Yakumo said, and it wasn't surprising.

"Yakumo, don't start this! He attacked you!" Mushra said.

"She's right Mushra, leave him alone." Heather said all of sudden, shocking us. I would have thought she'd want the dude dead, too. Yakumo's our friend, no matter how annoying she could be with the whole violence thing.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"Leave him alive." She said simply, then said, "We need to know why he's here."

He realized what she was getting at, but barely lowered his spear. 

"Who are you and who sent you?" Sago asked. 

"Why should I tell you!" the guy spat, in a grumpy, deep voice.

"Because, this hot-head has a spear to your chest and also, a short and bad temper." Heather warned, pointing to Mushra as his spear edged closer to the guy.

He eyed all of us. "…My name is Rugnar. I don't know the man's name who sent me, all I knew was that he was offering money and was threatening to card me if I didn't. he said he'd even cut my card!"

"What did he look like?" I asked, anger leaking in my voice a little bit.

"Strange. He was all done up in metal and purple armor. He had a mask covering his eyes and he had weird, blue-ish spiky hair spiking out. He even has a cape…and what was strange, he changed into this…this metal like liquid."

"Eilis." I said.

"I don't, I just wasn't going to be carded! I knew coming after y'all, I'd have a better chance. And he sent me with a message."

"What?" almost all of asked, tense.

"He said to tell you that it will all be at an end. And soon. I'm not sure what he means by that…"

"Oh, don't worry, we do." Mushra said, trying hard to keep the anger out of his voice, but failing. "I suggest you get out of here now, if you don't want to be carded."

He got up then and ran off, though he glared. He seemed to be a coward. Act all tough at first, wimp out in the face of danger, then go back to acting tough and macho as you run off.

"Well, I guess relaxation is over…" Carly grumbled and me, her, heather and winter groaned.

"We'll have to leave soon, then. He must be getting closer and we don't need to waste time here." Sago said as he and the boys changed back.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see all of y'all tomorrow." I said and waved bye to them as us girls headed to my house. We saw them heading to the portal and then we saw the house in sight.

"I gotta go back my house and tell them we'll be leaving soon. I think we should say its soon, then sneak away tomorrow and tell them we had a change of plans once we're safe on enterra. Well, safe from them. Don't forget our cell's." heather said and headed off back to her house with a wave.

Once in there, we tried to act normal. It wasn't too hard. We still were grumpy from what happened, but we're always grumpy when at the house, so it's nothing new to our parents.

We made sure we had our cells, first thing when we got in. didn't want to forget.

We ended up hanging out and watching a bit of TV before bed, my mom and dad wanting all of us to have family time. Ugh… I love them, but I was just to grumpy to enjoy this.

"What's wrong with spending a little time with us?" my dad asked.

"Nothing's wrong…." I mumbled as we ate in the living room, watching the News.

"Then what's with the attitude?" my mom asked.

"I have no attitude. Just bored." I said, though may face looked flat and my voice sounded flat, too. Yeah, I can't hide things well.

My mom and dad glared at me, Winter and Carly, but then we all just continued to eat quietly and watch TV. They turned it up. All they were talking about was new things about stupid, air-headed actors and actresses. Just then, the phone rang and I jumped up to get it.

"Yeah, who is it?" I answered.

"Jaden!" heather yelled into the phone, starting to freak me out. 

"What's wrong? What?" I asked frantically and everyone turned to me, not watching the TV anymore. Had there been another attack?

"Turn the TV to channel twelve! Hurry!"

"Ok! Mom, turn it to channel twelve, now." I turned toward the TV, still holding the phone.

Everyone was surrounding some crash scene or something. I couldn't tell what it was, so I told heather I'd call her on my cell when I was done checking this out. She said ok and hung up. I came back in the living room.

It was a news crew, along with many others, surrounding something, along with curious pedestrians. It was strange. They were all hastily talking about a crash site from, like, years ago. From when we were kids, I think it had crashed when we had been born, or around that time. Before me Heather and winter had even met the gang. It was a meteor crash site. It wasn't much of a crater, maybe as big as a pool, and the meteor was just a few sizes bigger then, like, a bush. We never thought much of it then, not caring since it wasn't near us and hadn't caused any damage other then destroying a playground.

But now I knew there was something wrong with that….

"What do you think it's glowing. That's strange…is it, glowing a bit purple….?" My mother asked, observing as Winter and Carly stood, huddling with me. She noticed and asked, "Girls, what's wrong?"

I called heather back as my mom kept asking what was wrong.

"You know what that has to be, right?" she asked and I could hear it in her voice and question that my fear was right.

"Would one of you girls answer us?" my dad exclaimed.

I looked to my dad and I was sure he saw fear there. We couldn't stay here. They couldn't. We had to get to Enterra and warn the others now. I grabbed my mom and dads arms and started pushing them to the door.

"What are y'all doing?" my mom asked, surprised as my dad said, "What the hecks going on?"

They planted their feet just was we were out the door.

"Tell us what's going on, now, Jaden!" my dad ordered.

"There's no freaking time for that, dad, now come on!"

"No, you will tell-"

"Dad, our lives are in danger here, so shut your mouth and go!"

That shut him up and they finally followed us to the portal (the first time they've ever been to Enterra).

They stared at it for a moment, wary, and me, Winter and Carly were almost jumping out of our skin. I called heather and told her to hurry here to the portal.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Jump!" I said and pushed them in, jumping in myself and with the girls following.

My parents landed with a thud and we hurried to help them up, heather coming through in seconds with her parents also. "Go, go, go!" we told them and we hurried down the hill. We found the boys at the headquarters, just hanging around and seeming bored (they must have already got their things ready), until they saw us and our parents.

"Jaden, what's going on?" Sago said, now worried as he looked at all of us.

I was breathing heavily now, from running and realizing what seemed so impossible.

"Jaden?" he said, his arms around me and supporting me.

"Whats up?" Mushra asked as I heard the girls (Yakumo and Binka) some where farther in the room, talking to Hakuba. And when I heard what he was saying, I signaled for the boys to hush.

"What did you say, Hakuba?"

"Oh, hey, Jaden." Yakumo said as kindly as ever. "Hakuba's was trying to track the meteor and he was telling us what he found. Tell her what you said again, Hakuba. It's confusing." She told me.

His eyes were shining and he told me, "I was tracking where that shard of the meteor, with Lanuncurus's card, could have landed. It had been heading fast back towards Enterra fifteen or sixteen years ago and my scans say that it would have landed here, near the city, but then, it disappeared. The traces stop there. It is like it vanished."

"Oh, god…." I whispered.

"Jaden, what is going on?" Sago asked and I could tell he sounded very worried now. Everyone was watching us now.

I looked at them and said, "Lanuncurus's card landed on earth. It's back in our dimension….." everyone went quiet, shocked.

All I thought was, had Eilis found this out yet and will he come to our realm? Oh god, no where's safe now….

Me: DUN DUN DUUUUUUH! *thinks about arwen from suite life and how he does that dramatically* oh, no! What're we gonna do? Evils everywhere!

Mushra: …you are so weird. And why are you doing this to your story, making so intense?

Me: because, that's the writers job! If I didn't keep it intense and stuff, some people might not read! At least I add in comedy^^ *thinks of Mushra when he was singing "We Are the Champions"* hehehe^^

Mushra: *blushes*…I'm going now….

Me: please review!


	5. Saying Goodbye and Goodluck

Me: ok, here's another chap! Yay! I'm so happy, are you?

Mushra: no.

Me: you never are with me.

Mushra: that's because you're annoying.

Me: right back at you!^^ enjoy!

"So, what are we doing now?" winter asked as we were all sitting around the table at headquarters. We were all so stressed, trying to think.

"I don't know. But we can't just sit around." I said, my head in my hands. I couldn't look up. "Who knows what Eilis knows? He may know this, he may not. What I want to know, is how did he know where the portal was?"

"It's had to be me." Zen said all of a sudden and we looked at him.

"Huh?" winter asked.

"That bit of metal he left in me when he realized I didn't want to serve him anymore." He said to her and us. "It allowed him to be able to…kind of…see what I see and feel and know what I feel and know. I think I've finally got control of it, but then, I didn't know. I found out about it when he caught me."

"Oh."

"And he probably found out then."

"Well, that's just great…" I said, wondering what all Eilis saw.

"Um, excuse me?" I heard and then took a deep breath. "Are we invisible?"

"No, dad." I sighed. "it's just we have to figure things out right now."

"Well, if you think you're going anywhere, you can-"

"We have to do what we have to do, sorry." I said, trying not to sound like a disobeying child that has no respect, but it couldn't be helped. That's what it sounded like.

"You know what?" my mom began, coming up beside me and winter. "No! You don't have to do any of this crap and you won't!"

"Please, don't start…" I sighed with a sigh, my head still in my hands.

"I'm tired of having you girls gone so much! We ignored it in the beginning, thinking you were just having fun with your friends, but now we find out you've been in danger each time you leave? No! I'm not going to take it anymore, you're staying here!" my mom finally finished.

"We have to go, mom, no matter how much y'all don't want us to! They need our help, and we need there's! We're not staying here and doing nothing!"

"Yes, you are." Sago said all of a sudden and I looked up at him, surprised and then annoyed.

"Sago, this is between us and our parents."

"No, this is between everybody. Because some of us need to stay behind."

Everyone was surprised by that.

"He's right, some of us need to stay behind." Zen said.

"Zen!" winter exclaimed.

"Winter, now that we know where the card is, we're going to need to protect it. We have to make sure no one gets to it."

"Why can't we just destroy it?"

"Because." Sago began. "I'm not sure it's safe to try. Before, the meteorite he was trapped in sealed away his power and kept him there. And it had glowed purple like to one in your realm, so the one in your realm has to be sealing away his card and power. It may still be a weak card (or else Eilis wouldn't need power), but that doesn't mean we should risk breaking anything that is sealing away any of his power that's left. We need to just watch over it and make sure no one gets to it other than us."

I sighed but nodded. They were right, though it's sucks we'll have to break into two groups and not be able to know what's going on with the other. I mean, I'm sure we could use phones, but what if something happens and they can't get to the phone and tell us? And who's gonna be split up? Man this was annoying! "How do we decided who stays and who goes?" I asked.

Everyone was quiet, not wanting to be the one to decide.

But then Mushra said, "Well, I'm not sitting here and waiting for someone to come for us. I wanna find Eilis and card him now, before he has a chance to make anything worse!"

"And you can't go with me!" Kutaal said, standing and coming beside him.

"Or me." Sago told him and I stood.

"I'm not gonna let the hot-head have all the fun, either." I said and he stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same.

"And you can't go anywhere without me, Mushra." Heather told him, standing by him.

"I don't want to stay behind, either!" Binka said, standing.

"And you two can't leave me behind!" Ookami said to Heather and Mushra, jumping on Heather's shoulder. They looked at each other for a moment, thinking, then nodded, knowing he was right.

"So, me, Heather, Sago, Mushra, Ookami, Binka and Kutaal will go. And Winter, Carly, Shadow, Zen, Irayna and Yakumo stay?" I said, just to make sure.

"Yeah, sure…" winter said, looking down and so did Carly and I was about to say something, but then my mom and dad butted in again.

"No one is going anywhere!" my mom said, sounding like she was about to go crazy and I finally looked at them.

My dad seemed crazy with stress and anger, watching as we discussed this. My mom seemed the same, yet she also seemed…like she was near tears… I even looked at heather's parents. They looked crazy with anger, but I could see they were also scared for their kids. Always, it just seemed like an annoying subject when it came to my parents, but now I could see what was going through their minds. I mean, I got it before, I knew what they were thinking, but I never saw just how worried and stuff they were…

"Y'all come with us real quick." I told them as I waved for the girls to follow me. We all headed outside, leaving the others inside.

Once outside in the open air as it became twilight, I just watched my parents and heather. They looked so made and annoyed and that's what I always focused on. But, right now, I could finally see the fear and worry I tried to ignore. It was plain on their face, that's all they cared about. Our lives, our safety.

"I'm sorry." I told them in a voice that was a bit hoarse. They watched me and I tried not to break down now that the feelings were really starting to surface. One's I had tried to hide, so I could stay strong and happy. "I'm sorry…that we're worrying all of you… That's not something we're trying to or wanting to do…but we can't stay here, no matter how much you want us to." I looked my parents in the eyes.

"Jaden, you are not going to do this. You're not leaving us, I won't let you or your sister leave!" my dad said firmly.

Heather was talking with her mom and dad, but I couldn't focus on what they said.

"Dad, stop! We have to do this!" winter told him.

"Winter, I can handle it." I told her. Then I turned to my dad. He was much more angry then my mom, trying to stay strong and make it seem like there wasn't any choice. Like we were staying here and we couldn't do anything about it. "Dad…you cant protect us forever, you know that, right?" I tried to smile innocently, smile a little to lighten what I asked him, but the few tears that fell quickly from my eyes didn't help.

He turned away. "…It's my job, I'm your father, I can't…" for a moment, he couldn't speak. Then he cleared his throat, strengthened his voice and looked at me and my sister. "I can't let you go."

A tear fell at the emotion I was feeling, that I was sure everyone could feel, even Carly. And I knew what my father said had double meaning. He didn't want us to leave and he didn't think he could let us go, if anything happen, if anything went wrong.

"I know it's must be hard dad…I don't want anything to happen to y'all either." I was trying my best not to sob, but the tears flowed. "God, me, winter and heather were so worried before we got y'all back, knowing how bad those guys were and not knowing what they had planned for you guys! I wondered if the last memory I'd have of y'all was me yelling at you two like I hated you!" I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. Tears streamed and then I continued. "But, I had to believe you guys would still be ok. I had to believe that our time wasn't done together, that we still had things to learn from you and you from us and all that family stuff!" I tried to laugh through the tears but it just sounded like a weird cough. "I know it's scares the both of you…I can see that now, and I'm so, so, so sorry for that, but…we're meant to do this. I know that has to be true, or else we would have never been able to go to their realm and timeline. We never would have met. All we would think they were, was characters from a show. Just a show, fiction. But they're not and neither is the danger. And we have to help them fight it. No matter what everyone wishes, we have to." I finished, watching them the whole time.

My mom's eyes were shut, but my dad was still watching us, seeming like he wasn't going to falter any time soon.

"You two are not going anywhere or doing anything. Nor is Carly or Heather!" my dad barked. "I'm not just gonna stand by why you girls risk your lives for nothing! I'm not gonna stand by and let my daughters risk their lives for nothing!"

"It's not for nothing, dad, it's for everything!" I yelled back at him. "We were meant to do this, I know it! Just like we were meant to see that show, to prepare us, even though its not a show! Just like we were meant to find that portal and everyone there! Just like we were meant to be the guys, to be at their side and fight!"

"How can you possibly know this, you're a kid!" he said, trying so hard not to let anything I said sink in.

"Dad, you should know by now, with everything in the world, that knowledge is no longer measured by age, but experience. And what I've experienced-what we've experienced," I gestured to the girls. "shows us that…this was meant to be. And if you don't believe us at all, then, let me ask you this. How much did you watch the show?"

"Good enough." He said, not seeing what I was getting at and confused.

"Ok, then you both remember the celestial guardians? From the end of the second season?" they thought for only a moment and then nodded. "Ok, well, it was said in the show that they had chosen Yakumo to be the one human to be able to make it through everything the world threw at her until she found shinzo. They chose her to be the one, the perfect person to bring back the humans. And the boys: Mushra, Sago and Kutaal, they were the ones chosen perfectly to be her guardians. To watch over her and protect her."

"What does this have to do with anything?" my dad asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"I think we were chosen, too."

"And how could you be? You're not even from the same realm, as you call it!"

"You know, dad, they are beings that watch over the different worlds and planets in the universe and that includes the different realms and timelines! So, I think we were chosen to be able to travel a timeline that's kinda of like the show, just a little different. And we're supposed to help them and I have a good reason to believe I'm right!"

"And what's that?"

"They sent me a vision while we were searching for you guys." I said, crossing my arms.

"About what?"

"Where they were keeping you guys. The dreams kept coming until I understood them. I dreamt about the ruins they were keeping you at, the ruins of shinzo." My dad looked like he didn't believe me. "Ask the others when we go back in there, then, if you don't believe me!"

He was quiet. Very quiet. The others were watching us now. Whatever Heather and her parents were talking about, they stopped now.

I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the annoyance at my father along with the scared and worried and sad emotions that were floating around everywhere. "Dad, mom….we love you two, so, so much…but we have to do this. No matter what, we have to." I looked up then, a few tears falling and I saw my mom had finally open her red, tired looking eyes and she was watching us, along with my dad, who kept glaring but also seemed near tears…maybe he was finally getting it.

"…You're right." My mother finally said and I heard a sigh from heathers mother too. Did she agree?

"What?" my dad asked and so did Heather's dad, his Argentinian accent coming out with his anger.

"They're right." My mother looked my dad in the eyes. She sighed. "I don't want them to leave either, I hate that idea, but, I think what she is saying may be right."

"How can you…?" my dad started to ask, but couldn't finish. He was too angry, trying to hard not to believe us.

"We have to let them go…we have to." My mother told him, crying but knowing that they had to.

"No, no I won't." My dad kept saying, shaking his head back and forth in denial…and, I saw a few tears on his cheek. "I won't….I can't…"

I walked up to my father, Winter following and we hugged him and my mother tight. I heard the others sniffling a little in the background.

"I can't let you go, I can't. I just can't!" my dad kept saying and it made me cry more. I was scared I could be wrong. That this battle may not be able to be won. But, maybe it could…I hoped so, so much.

"You have to, dad. We have to do this." Winter told him.

"But, we will be back, ok?" I said letting go along with Winter and looking them in the face with a smile as I wiped my tears.

He shook his head.

"Dad?"

He looked at me then., glancing a little at Winter.

"Just let go. We'll be fine."

He let out a little sob then, dropping his face. We gave him a minute and then he calmed, stopping sobbing and able to look us in the face. But then he said that he had to go back home.

I was a bit shocked, but I understood…he couldn't let us go…he'd rather ignore everything until the choice was gone, rather than make to choice.

"Mom? Dad?" heather asked her parents.

"Honey," her mom began. She took a deep breath and a tear fell before she continued. "As much as it would hurt me to see you go, I have to let u because I know it's the right thing to do. I know it's what you're mean tot do…" she gave her the best smile she could.

Heather looked at her dad. Who just shook his head and walked off, full of anger and annoyance at all of this.

"They both know you girls are right." My mom said.

"They just don't want to except it yet." Her mom said.

We nodded.

"Well, we need to…get back in there." I said to my mother.

"Ok…when are you two going?" she asked and Heathers mother was watching us.

I sighed, looking her in the eyes. "we'll most likely be leaving tonight…We can't wait any longer, it's unsafe. We'll be gone by tomorrow…"

She nodded, not looking and out of the corner of my eye, I saw heather and her mother hugging.

"Well, you'll have winter here, at least." I said with a smile and she smiled only a little. "We'll have our cell-phones. We'll call when we can… We'll be ok." I told her and she nodded and then hugged me tight, crying a little.

"And you and dad can be watching over me and Carly." Winter told her, trying to make her feel better and she nodded.

"I think I better be getting back now…we'll be waiting for you, Winter." She said to winter, giving her a look. Then she looked back at me. "Be careful, ok?" I nodded. She squeezed my hand and said, "Bye…sweetie…" she kissed my head and then left, following the way our fathers had went.

Heather's mother said good-bye to her, too, and left, not able to look back.

I sighed, wiping my eyes a lot. "Well, that was nice and emotional!"

"Yep." Heather said in a hoarse voice and the other two, nodded. Even Carly was wiping her eyes and I wondered…did she miss her parents?

I watched them. My friend, my cousin and my sister. God, everything had changed so, so much. I sighed once again and said, "We…need to be getting ready…to go."

Heather nodded and hugged Carly and Winter, saying good-bye and walking back to head-quarters to get ready.

I first went to Carly and her hugged her close, saying, "Be careful. Don't let anyone get past you. You small, but fierce."

"I will. You do the same, 'k? Sometimes, you don't watch your back as you should." She laughed and we said bye. She headed back home, saying she'd be waiting for winter and the others to get there.

And then I looked at my sister and my stomach dropped. Just then, we ran to each other and hugged each other close. God, this sucks! I don't want to leave her! What if she gets hurt or something!

"I wish everything wasn't so crazy…" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Me, too."

"I wish everything was normal and we didn't have to be worried about someone dieing any day now! I hate it!"

"I know, me, too…"

"Please, Jaden, please, just…be careful. You guys need to watch out for each other, ok?"

"Yes, ok. And the same to you, ok?" I pulled away and wiped the flowing tears as she did the same.

She just nodded. "I love you, sis…"

"I love you, too." We hugged one more time, and then headed our separate ways, hoping like hell this wouldn't be the last time we saw each other.

I walked back in, rubbing my eyes. I looked up to see everyone watching. "…What? That was a very emotional moment!"

They all raised their hands in defense, shaking their heads back and forth, saying stuff like, "Oh, I totally understand!" and "I didn't say anything!".

"Well, winter and Carly are waiting for the rest of you. Y'all better get to them soon, to guard the meteorite…" the others nodded, getting up and getting their things and saying they're good-byes and good-lucks. In only a few minutes, Shadow, Zen, Irayna, Yakumo and Hakuba had gone, taking the kittens with them. The only people left was Mushra, Sago, Kutaal, me, Heather, Binka, Ookami and Bolt and Clip.

"So…everyone ready?" I asked, getting a little food that was left and grabbing one lone pack that had been on the ground and started putting stuff in it. I had actually used it before, I think, and after got back, I'd packed it with clothes for this journey.

"Yep." Most everyone said. They were all getting their vehicles and packs.

Once we'd gotten everything, we were out and heading to the exit in the barrier/protective wall. It could only be opened, or closed, by a robot like Bolt or Clip or Hakuba. They opened the space and we headed through. I was riding with Sago and heather with Mushra, on their hover rides. Binka was riding in her…turtle thing and Kutaal in his car. Ookami was on heather's shoulder, like always, and the robots were walking. Just then, as we were leaving and I looked at them and caught site of Diago, I wonder two things.

"Why aren't you guys riding anything?" I asked them.

"We don't get tired like you humans and enterrans. All we need is a bit of fuel and we'll be fine for a few days. Don't worry." Bolt said.

"Oh…What about Diago?" I said, looking at the large robot again as it looked golden in the light of the setting sun.

"What about him?"

"Well, you used him before. Why isn't he coming with again?"

"Well, I thought you guys had enough power and worried that the city might be attack. We thought he should stay behind. He could help keep enterrans from reach the portal, because he can detect it when a live form is close-and if it's outside the portal and he doesn't recognize it as us, he'll know not to let them come in easily-and be able to know when danger is close. Though, he may not be able to stop them if they're close to the portal and/or out of his reach, but he can get most of them."

"Oh, ok." I said, nodding.

Well, now, we were on our way. On our way to peril. To death or victory possibly. Who knows? Either way, we had to do this. We couldn't let Eilis bring Lanuncurus back. We just can't.

"Jaden, you ok?" Sago asked after a few silent minutes of riding. We were in the forest by now, right outside the city.

I felt tired, thinking and wondering how long it'd take u to find him, if we could. "Yeah…I'm fine." I lied.

He gave me a look.

"Well…like always, I'm just worried about everything…though, I'm trying to ignore it and stay positive, I wonder if we can really do this…"

"We can, Jaden. And we will." Those words came from Mushra, the last person I'd expect to comfort me, but still, I smiled at him and he smiled back. He was a good friend, too, even if our relationship can be like that of a brother and sister who don't totally like each other that much.

Mushra: golly, what's with all the tears?

Me: my character is leaving her parents and sister to go on a dangerous journey to try and defeat a power Kadrian! I'm sorry, I think IRL I'd be very emotional then, so bite me!

Mushra: why? You probably taste bad.

Me: thanks so mush, Mushra.

Mushra: You're welcome!^^

Me: well, hope you're enjoying the story despite the emotional, unsure moments! Review, please!^^


	6. Everythings Changed

Me: another chap, yay! And I added it a day later, yay me! …..scratch that…I don't want to sound like London tipton.

Mushra: too bad, ya already did.

Me: anyways, yeah, enjoy this next chapter!^^

Winter:

God, I hope they'll be ok…

"Winter, staring in the direction of the portal ain't gonna do much! Just letting you know!" Shadow called to me, on the other side of Carly who was to my left as we sat around the meteor, a few spaces away from each other.

"Leave me alone…" I mumbled, trying to ignore him. he kept saying stuff like that every few seconds, when he saw me watching in the direction of my house, near where the portal is.

"You know he doesn't mean harm, right?" Carly said to me, watching me.

"Yeah… I'm just worried."

"Then, if you're so worried, call one of them. They have their phones."

"I don't want them to know how worried I am…I think it'd be…kinda liking whining, if I called only a hour after they left…" I told her.

"Well, either way, I'm sure they'll be fine. We all made it through everything together, so they'll be fine."

"That's just it. I mean, I know the guys are tough, but I can't help but worry if our help really did help and if they'd be ok without it. And Jaden and Heather don't have any powers like the guys do!"

"Winter, they'll be fine. We'll be fine. It isn't like we all are alone, with no one with us. You have us, and Jaden and Heather have the others and the others have them. everything'll be fine, don't worry. 'K?"

I took a moment, but nodded. Then yawned.

"You need sleep. Go. We can take shifts." She said, seeing I was tired.

"No, I'll be fine."

"no, go. I'm serious, we need to take shifts. It'd be a waist if we were all here, but all tired, so go. We'll be fine and I'll call you if we see anything coming."

I nodded, feeling tired. Zen came with me and we left Shadow, Carly and Irayna to watch it. Yakumo came with, wanting to check on the kittens and Hakuba, who stay at the houses. Hakuba was at ours, since it's the closest to the portal and the kittens at heather's, since its father from it.

I sat down in the living room, resting on Zen. Yakumo had Jaden's bed and I'd be going in my room in a moment, leaving Zen to sleep on the couch.

"They'll be alright…won't they?" I asked, not knowing why I did…I think I just wanted someone to keep telling me it'd be ok. That everything will be normal and better in the end…

"Winter, why are you worrying so much?" he asked me softly.

I was quiet for moment, and then said, "It's just, before, I was with her and everyone the whole way. Most everyone I cared about was around me and I could know they were ok… Now…I won't know… I mean, I know we can call, but it still scares me1 what if something goes wrong!" I kept my voice down. If, my parents heard me talking like this, they'd be mad that I agreed with Jaden leaving when I was worried too.

"Winter. Nothing will go wrong. And if it does, they'll call and let us know. But either way, I believe that nothing would stop them now. I think they'll be fine, ok?"

I nodded silently, still a bit worried but at least I was feeling a little better. I yawned.

"You need to go to bed. Go. I'll be here in the morning." He told me softly.

It took me a second, but then I nodded, kissed him and then went to bed.

It wasn't a happy night, but at least I got to sleep and got _some_ rest.

Carly:

"So…y'all bored?" Shadow asked after a while.

"Yup." Irayna sat…she was sitting on the meteorite. Though, I know she's careful and graceful, being a cat enterran, but still, it worried me a little.

"A little." I said. "…Wanna play eye-spy?"

"What's that?" they both asked at the same time.

I sighed, but explained and they agreed, saying it had to be better than just sitting here in silence and almost darkness, though to purple glow from the meteorite and the stars and moon made it bright enough, I guess.

"I spy something…green." Shadow said.

"Tree?" I guessed

"Yup."

"Ok, I go…I spy something…green…ish…" I said, thinking it really sucks to be in a place surrounded by only trees and grass and with only a meteorite.

"Tree?" Irayna asked.

"Yah."

"Ok, my turn!" she climbed off the meteorite, making me tense, but she did no damage. She did a three sixty, checking the place out then said, "I spy something…brown!"

We were quick for a moment, looking around us and then we look at each other and then her, as she now stood in front of us. "Tree?" we both asked.

"Yeah! I wonder how you figured out?" she said sarcastically and then she was doing a hand stand for no reason.

"Uh…why?" I asked her.

"Because, it would alert me more if I saw someone walking upside down on green sky, rather than someone running up to me. It would be so much weirder that way and would get my attention." She told us, still doing a hand stand, while walking with her hands to the other side which hadn't been being watched until she got over there.

"…Speaking of weird…" he said, nodding backwards in her direction before swirling his finger beside his head to suggest his sister was crazy.

I laughed. "Aw, come on. She's not weird, she's just different and I like that about her."

"Yeah, it seems like only hot-heads think of me as weird or annoying, but hey, that's probably 'cause I pick on them the most!" she said and I could hear the smile in her voice and I laughed a little. "Remind me to prank Mushra when they get back."

Just then, what winter had been worrying about tried to break its way through my walls of comfort. But they couldn't get through yet, I couldn't let those fears and worries take over. "Yeah, I will…" I told her.

Heather:

"….It's very dark…" Mushra commented.

"Yes, it is. That's because it's night." I told him, ruffling his hair and he messed with mine. I laughed. Man, I couldn't wait to fins Lanuncurus and kick his sorry butt! We'll finally be safe and without worries and, also, it might be fun to be fighting again.

"So, you think we'll be able to beat Eilis? Before he finds anything out?" Binka asked anyone who would answer.

"Heck yeah, we will! And he'll carded before he can say, "Master, please help me!"." Mushra said with his usual enthusiasm.

Binka smiled, feeling better.

"You know what?" I asked then.

"What?"

"I'm tired of everyone being so down and/or unsure. Don't think of this as a journey that may end in defeat. Think of it as an adventure to a battle that we will when!" I knew Mushra's enthusiasm had been rubbing off on me, or I wouldn't be making a speech. "I'm mean, seriously, come on guys! We've made it this far! So, don't worry. There's no need for it!"

"Here, here!" Mushra called out and I laughed. The others nodded, smiling…well, everyone except Jaden…she was always the one to worry-the worrier…I don't even know if that a word, but who cares.

I broke a twig off a tree we passed and then threw it at Jaden as she rode with sago…ok, I missed the first time, but I got another twig and got her that time and she look over at me. She raised her brow at me, wondering what I wanted. I did the piece sign to her with my fingers, kinda like Mushra did in the show sometimes. Me and her and winter, too, sometimes did that. Either to be funny, or sometimes to say it's all ok, we did that with each other. I was trying to get it across to her that everything will be fine in the end, that we can do this. She laughed and smiled to me and did the piece sign back.

Then I was happy. I'd made everyone feel better, at least a little bit, anyways. We can do this, I know it. We have to. We were meant to do this, like Jaden said, or we would have never made it here to enterra.

Jaden:

I felt like such a sour sport. I mean, I was almost depressed-ish, like I had been before. And I don't want to be like that, but I can't help but worry…

No, I need to follow Heather's lead and keep my spirits up. I'm not gonna let scum like Eilis scare me. It's not even him I'm scared of, it's who he wants to bring to power-No! I can't think about that, I won't!

"Hey, mommy?" Ookami said all of a sudden. You know what, I could just think about Ookami. That little guy can always bring a smile to my face. If he's never hurt, then everything ok. I'll be totally fine if I keep telling myself everything'll be fine.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry…" he said, touching his tummy just as it growled.

"Ok. Kutaal, do you have any food?"

Everyone looked at her…why would she even need to ask?

"You know what, it's a habit, whether he has food or not!" she said and Kutaal handed Ookami a strange but kinda tasty looking fruit, like the ones Mushra almost choked on in that one episode with the dinosaurs.

Ookami lay down on heather leg and enjoyed his fruit, his cheeks full of it and he was smiling. He's such a little cutie.

"We should rest now, make camp." Bolt said out of nowhere.

"Why?" heather asked.

"Because, you'll be getting tired soon enough, I'm sure. And we don't need to stay up all night traveling when we can get going soon tomorrow."

We all nodded. We traveled a little further until we found a good spot in the trees, kinda open space but not too open. We made spots in the grass to lie. There was plenty of déjà vu, but I ignored it, reminding myself that it's only Eilis that we have to worry about as we try and find him, not Daku and Ryuma.

Me and Heather slept close by each other, Sago on my other side and Mushra on hers. Kutaal slept in his car (he wouldn't leave his food alone) and Binka was curled up in her turtle thingy. The robots were recharging or refueling or whatever they do as they lay against a tree. Ookami was laying between heather and Mushra of course, looking cute as ever.

Eventually, after trying my hardest to ignore the fears that pounded against my brain like always, I was finally able to sleep. Or start to fall asleep, at least. I guess I shouldn't have believed we'd get real good sleep, only just a bit before something happen. Like someone attacking.

"Gaaah!" we heard an enterran with a high voice call out as they jumped out of the trees and we saw what looked like a mantis kind of enterran.

By then, we were all getting up, the guys grabbing their weapons and me and heather grabbing anything in sight…meaning broken branches…man, I miss our powers and the weapons that come with them….

As the boys began to attack the bug enterrans who started to surround them, me and Heather and Binka began attacking our own enterrans, whom looked half human and half fox or something.

I used the sharpest part of my stick to try and stab the enterran in the gut and card him.

"Ow!" it said, glaring at me and touching to spot I'd only poked at.

"Hehe…he." I jumped out of the way as he tied to kick me and I jabbed harder this time, carding him. "Finally." I said.

BOOM!

"Yeah, take that, you jerks!" Binka called out cheering herself on as she was a few feet in the air with her turtle. I was now dusting and/or kicking clumps of dirt and ground off of me and standing.

"Hey, you think you can shoot at the bad guys when we're outta they way?" heather called to her.

"Hehe, sorry!" Binka called back, scratching her head.

"You ok, mommy?" Ookami asked as he landed beside heather, having jumped out of the way, I guess, or had been fighting farther off when Binka fired.

"Yeah, I'm-" she carded an enterran easily with one jab…I think her stick was sharper than mine…that, or she's just stronger than me. "Fine! You ok?"

"Yep!" he said with a wolfy kinda smile, showing all his teeth. He turned, sensing an enterran coming up from behind him, and called out, "Dark paw!" and slashed that enterran, carding him.

"Aqua tornado!" Sago called, defeating another enterran while Mushra speared one and carded it and Kutaal carded one with his sword. The numbers were dwindling now, the guys only had two-no, one-nevermind.

Heather defeated the last fox-ish enterran, right as Binka had begun to raise her bazooka. "Don't! even! Think!" heather had told her, her hand in the air in warning and Binka laughed nervously like before.

"Wait, where's Bolt and Clip?" I asked, noticing they weren't here.

"Over here!" I heard Bolt say in a strained voice and turned in the direction. "Help!"

Mushra jumped over to where they had been in the forest, us following to see him card a fox enterran.

"…We were trying to help fight." Clip said shyly.

"Well, maybe y'all should stay behind as we fight."

"We can fight, Mushra!" Bolt said defensively, probably thinking of how he was saved by Mushra before.

"No, you're the ones with the brains, we're the ones with the brawns." He said and Bolt walked off, Clip sighing but not as annoyed as him.

"You know, Mushra…" heather began. "I…think you just said you're a baka."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did!" she said, laughing and they began fighting back and forth as they headed back to the campsite.

"They're never really mad each other when they do that, are they?" Ookami asked all of a sudden and I looked down at him, surprised, as Sago and Kutaal followed after Heather and Mushra.

"No, of course not, Ookami." I said with a smile as I pet him on top of his furry, wolf head. "That's just how they interact."

"Ok." He said with a wolfy smile and I ran my hands through his fur happily. It was just so calm being with him. He was so innocent and sweet and strong, I just felt happy with this little guy.

He was smiling so much, I couldn't help but smile back, but then his ear twitched and and he frowned and when he frowned, I did also.

"What is it, Ookami?" I asked, getting a bit nervous as he started to look a bit vicious.

"There's more..." he sniffed. "One more…this one smells…familiar…" he turned and then pounced into the trees ahead of me.

"Ookami, wait!" I called out, running after him. He was running so fast I almost lost sight of him, but I kept up my pace enough to know which way he was going. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew his mom and dad- I mean, heather and Mushra were running right behind me.

"What is it?" Heather asked breathlessly as we were still running.

"I don't know! …He…Just start running! Said…there was one…more!" I called to her and then skidded to a stopped, falling over and having Heather and Mushra tripped and fall on me, too. "Ow, heather, get off!" I said, struggling under their weight.

"Tell it to Mushra! Get off, man!" she said and I guessed he was on her. "God, I thing we banged heads, I'm getting a bump on the back of my head…"

"Do you guys see the birdies? They're flying all around my head…." Mushra said dreamily.

"Oh, get off, you baka!" she said as I heard growling in front of us. She rolling a little bit and I heard a thump as Mushra fell of her and then she got up. I stood, too, rubbing my back.

"I guess he bumped his head, too…." Heather said and I looked to Mushra now sitting cross-legged on the ground and swinging his torso in a circular motion kinda as he watched the stars…it was weird, yet funny.

We looked up to where the growling was coming from (and we guessed Ookami was) and saw two different wolves, circling each other, their teeth barred. I gotta say, Ookami looked really vicious and dangerous like that. It was like a whole other side to him. Well, u already know his hyper form, he looks like a wolf with grey fur of two colors covering his back and then the other covering under his belly and stuff (light grey and dark grey) and he has a moon on his forehead. Well, this other wolf was the same, yet different. Its fur was the same, just different colors. Light brown and yellow/blonde fur under its belly. And it also had this red gem on its head.

"What do you want!" Ookami asked in a threatening voice.

"I'm just passing through! So get out of my way!" called the other wolf…its sounded like it was a girl.

"If you were just passing through, why didn't you keep running?"

"Because, I wasn't going to pass up a battle if someone wanted to fight!" made me think of Mushra.

"Well, you need to get out of here and leave us alone before we card you like those others."

"Please, you can't card me! You can't even scratch me!"

"We'll see about that!" Ookami challenged, getting ready to pounce.

"Ookami, be careful, don't start a fight." Heather said, her maternal-ness coming out a bit. She sounded a bit like Yakumo (way different for her) but I would of said the same, anyways, just because it's Ookami.

"What did she just call you?" the girl wolf asked, raising and cocking her head to the side.

"Ookami, why?" Ookami told her, still in a pouncing position.

The other wolf's eyes went wide, like she was surprised, then she pounced at Ookami, yelling his name.

"No!" we both said and Mushra knocked out of it, saying, "What? What going on?"

But, in stead of seeing two wolves fighting…we saw two wolves playing. Or, one was why the other (Ookami) was seeming confused.

"What are you doing?"

"It's me, Hana!" she said in a more kid like voice and then she changed. She was smiling widely as she watched Ookami and then he changed back, his eyes wide and then he smiled, too and they ran up and hugged each other and playing in the grass.

"Whats…going on?" I asked.

They stopped playing and I got a good look at the girl. She had an outfit like Ookami's, except her shirt was red instead of orange. And longer, so much so that she had something around her waist to kept it from flowing and making it look like she had a skirt. He skin was kind of tan and she had a brown and yellow tail and ears. She had blonde, short hair in the back, messy a little in the back, too. And she had two longer clumps off hair on either side of her face and big blue eyes, with the red gem still on her forehead…I had to admit, she was pretty cute, like Ookami.

"Sorry." Ookami said, scratching his head. "Um, this is Hana Tsuki, my sister."

"You're sister?"

"Yep! Hi!" she said and smiled and waved at us.

Mushra: OMG, there's more of him?

Me: well, no. if there was more of _him_ then they'd be clones…and guys. That's his sister. Anyways, hope yal liked that *I know heather did^^* and all will be revealed…or, at least mostly about them, in the next chap! Wooo hooo! Review!^^


	7. I Smell Like A Wolf Mom

Me: ok, another chap, yay!

Mushra: yeah, don't really have anything to fight about at this point…

Me: wow….ok, well, enjoy!^^

"Uh, high…" we both said, waving a little back.

"You have a sister? Since when?" Mushra asked as the others finally found us, coming to stop behind us and mumbled stuff like, "Sister? What?".

"Since she was born, probably, Mushra." I said sarcastically and he stuck his tongue out, annoyed. I did the same back.

"Well, we haven't seen each other for a little while." Ookami told us, then looked at Hana, his sister (wow, still surprising!) with a sorry look on his face.

"Yeah, where have you been all this time! We've been looking for you, bubu!" she said and let go of him and crossed her arms at him as she glared kinda.

"I'm sorry, I just…got separated from the others…" he said and looked sad or sorry, I couldn't tell. "I had to…run for a little while, but when I tried to go back, everyone was gone…"

"Of course everyone was gone, Ookami, papa was…!" she couldn't seem to continue and they both looked kinda sad. And I think I knew what must've happened.

"I know…" he said, looking away and heather came forward to pet his hair.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried, seeming him sad like this.

"…Its nothing." He said, shaking his head.

The Hana girl sighed. "Well, don't look like that, it wasn't your fault." Ookami looked at her, still seeming sad and he didn't seem to believe her. "So, what have you been doing? Since you apparently couldn't find us."

"Well, after I lost y'all, I made a new friend. He isn't here, but you'd like him. If you sniff him, you'd know he's cool."

"Man, that sounded weird…" I whispered to heather and she nodded as Ookami continued explaining.

"And then I got separated from him for a while and I was alone…but then, I found him again! And he had new friends, and they're now my friends too! Especially heather, she smells kinda like a mommy to me!" he smiled at heather and she smiled back.

Hana cocked her head to the side. "Really? Like mama, or like a mama?"

"Like a mama. She doesn't smell like mommy."

Hana ran over to heather and climbed on her shoulder, sniffing her a little. "…She doesn't smell like a mama to me. Maybe a sissy, but not a mama…" then she came over to me and started sniffing me.

"Well, I smell like a sister, too, according to Ookami."

"Why are we talking about smells?" Sago asked.

"What are you talking about, Ookami?" Hana said, still on my shoulder, as she turned to look at Ookami. "She's the one that smells like a mommy."

"What!" I asked, surprised…I thought heather was the one with the motherly smell…

"Well, you don't smell like our mama, but you have a smell kinda like her and other pack moms. That means that you'd be a good mommy." She said and smiled at me.

I blushed. "Oh…ok…"

"Aw, you're a mommy! Yay, Jaden!" Mushra said sarcastically and I glared at him. "So, does that make Sago a dad?"

"Who's Sago?" Hana asked.

"Here…" sago said, his hand raised. Hana jumped up on him and sniffed him.

"He's smells kinda like a daddy, yeah." She said with a smile, but then it faltered.

Sago was uncomfortable at first with her sniffing him, but seeing her sad made him calm, then ask, "What is it?"

"Nothing…" she said and jumped off, heading back to Ookami.

"So, are you still staying with them?" she said nodding to us and I was scared for a moment that our little buddy would leave us, but, I guess it'd be selfish to keep him. he has a pack family, apparently.

"I have to. They still need my help, I can't leave yet. They still need my help to beat this really evil guy who wants to mess up everything for everyone…" he said, looking her in the eyes and she nodded, shutting hers.

"Well…" she said quietly, then looked up with a smile. "You can't leave me behind! Not this time, bubu! I'm helping you!"

"Really?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded with a smile. "I can't leave my favorite brother!" Ookami smiled back and they hugged.

"Wait, is there still more of you guys?" Mushra asked.

"Yeah, including Hana, I have eleven other siblings." Ookami told us.

"Cheaper by the Dozen gone wild…literally." Heather said.

"Great. Well, I guess we need to get going now, since we were just attacked. Maybe rest a little, but then go." Sago said and I realized he was blushing and that I was, too, 'cause my cheeks were red. I mean, I know it's nothing, but it's weird to be called a mom and dad…especially at this age.

"Yeah, let's go. Come on, shorties." Mushra said.

"Yeah, all the shorties together!" Hana said with a smile and jumped on his shoulder with Ookami and I realized she had just said something sarcastic…I really think I'm gonna start liking this kid.

Carly:

It was finally the next day and I was finally able to go home and sleep. I had to drag my feet, I was tired.

"You know what, Carly?" Shadow said.

"…What?"

"That eye-spy game was really boring…" he told me in a dull voice, sounding a bit tired, too.

"You didn't have to play."

"Yeah I did, or I would have died from total boredom. But still, next time, we need to come up with something else to do."

"'k…" I said and yawned. We came into Jaden and Winter's house then and Shadow woke up Zen as I went to wake up Winter. When I walked in her room, I saw she was already awake and looking at her phone with wide eyes. I hurried to her, worried, and asked, "What! What is it?"

"Jaden sent me a text."

Winter:

I was so surprised and taken aback by what she sent.

I handed Carly the phone.

"We're were attacked yesterday, but we're fine don't worry, just thought I should tell you. Also, we just found out something…Ookami has siblings. And one of them has joined us. Her name is Hana..and, apparently, me and sago smell like a dad and mom to her, so, yeah…thought I'd tell you. You can tell carly if you want." Carly read out loud and then we looked at each other then said, "Jaden has a wolf kid?"

Heather:

"Well, all I gotta say is…welcome to the club!" I said with a smile and put my arm around her shoulders in a welcoming gesture.

She blushed and I knew she was still in that stage where she's thinking, _Wow, this is so weird, yet sweet, yet cool, yet awkward. Man, it's so different!_

"How long did it take you to get used to Ookami treating you like a mom? You think she'll be the same?" she asked me.

"Well, it took a little while to get used to it, but eventually they grow on you and you're happy with it." I smiled at her. "And about her being like Ookami? Well, they don't seem totally alike, but they may be the same. Who knows? We'll just have to see." 

She just nodded as we walked. We didn't want to ride yet, we wanted to be able to talk without the boys listening in.

Just then, Hana and Ookami came running up to us. Ookami came to me and Hana went to Jaden, the both of them climbing up us until they got to our shoulders.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're tired and don't want to walk." Ookami said with an innocent and big smile and so did Hana. They looked so much alike, yet so different.

"Ok, well, go ahead and rest then." Jaden told them and they snuggled up on our shoulders.

We just smiled at each other, Jaden still blushing.

Jaden:

Wow…this is just…wow!

I was now riding with sago with hana on my shoulder, Heather with Mushra, since we'd talked to each other enough. The little ones were now asleep on our shoulders, sprawled out on their stomachs and snoring, they were so cute!

"So…we smell like a mom and dad…?" Sago began as I held on.

I cleared my throat. "…Yep…Is it weird for you?"

"Kinda, yeah…" he said with a nervous laugh. "I mean, I'm not annoyed about it like Mushra had been at first, it's just….weird…and surprising…"

"And weird again?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, not totally weird, just, you know, surprising and new…and I'm not sure how long it'll take me to get used to it." He said with another nervous laugh and I nodded, knowing what he meant. Then he sighed. "But, I'm starting to worry about them a little bit…."

"Why?"

"They seemed really sad and I'm wondering what's wrong, just kinda worried…"

"Oh, yeah…well, from what hana was saying to Ookami when he told her he had ran, I think that…they're father could have been killed…" I thought of my parents and how it would feel to lose one of them, then be separated for a while…I'd hate to let him go, but what if Ookami wanted to go back? What would we do? What would heather do? I wanted to say it didn't matter and that he belongs with his family, but heathers almost become like that now….

"That's what I was thinking…" he said with another sigh.

We were still traveling through the forest, nothing in sight but trees, grass, plants and animals. Man, this was going to be such a long trip, who knows how far Eilis has gotten and if he even knows about the card…

Just then, I heard and evanescence song playing and my back pocket was vibrating.

"Jaden, turn your butt down!" heather said, being sarcastic, but also worrying we'd wake the little ones and/or attract attention, I don't know.

I got my phone out and muted the ringing. I was getting a call. Oh, crap, what's happening. I opened the phone, fast, seeing it was winters number and I was scared something might have happened.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jaden!" I heard both Carly's and Winter voices. I put it on speaker phone just in case it was something important.

"What? What is it?"

"Are you really a mother?" Carly asked and I blushed and got annoyed.

"Is that what you two are calling for?" I asked, sounding a bit mad. "I thought something had been wrong!"

"So, what did you and daddikins/sago do when y'all found out?" I heard and realized it was Shadow in the background.

"Shut up, Shadow! Is there something y'all really need to know or ask?"

"Yeah, who's gonna be the god parents?" he asked again and I shut the phone, ending the call with a very annoyed sigh, before I sent a text telling them to leave the subject alone. They texted back 'fine….for now'.

"Now you know how we felt, mommy. And man…daddikins, that was funny. Tell Shadow I said good one!"

"Shut up, Mushra!" we both said, blushing now.

He just laughed and I could see heather was holding it in so her shaking laughter wouldn't wake Ookami and because she didn't want me to kill her.

I wondered how long this would take. I mean, Eilis is probably half way around enterra by now and we have to find him before he realizes where Lanuncurus is, or else the whole universe is in jeopardy.

Carly:

"Oh, man, I wish we were with them!" Shadow said as I was getting comfortable in winters bed. Her and Zen had left before. Now I was going to get a little rest, but first Shadow had to shut up.

"Why?"

"'Cause then they wouldn't be able to stop me from keeping going with the mommy and daddy jokes! I mean, this is so funny, I wish I was there!"

I laughed. "Yeah, though I warn you, Jaden would kill you if you kept going on and on."

"Yeah ok."

"Ok, your funeral the next time you say anything to her. I'll be too far away to save you when this is over." I laughed, then realized what I said at the end wasn't too funny when I thought about it.

And apparently Shadow thought the same. "You know…I've never really liked anyone that much, other than my sister, but even she annoys me. But still…" he was standing in the doorway as I sat on the bed, covered up. He looked at me and he looked so…hurt. "I've never really liked anyone…as much as I like you, Carly. So, I'm not sure how much it'll hurt me when you leave…" he laughed, looking down. "Man, I can take torture from any evil man or woman out there, human, enterran or Kadrian…but I can't bare to think of the pain it'll cause me if I ever loose you, in whatever sense it may be."

I looked down. "…Shadow…I'm sorry, I just….don't know how everything will turn out."

"Yeah, you do." He said, making me a little mad.

"What?"

"Either we live or die, but either way, if you live you'll have a choice. Yeah, that you don't know, but if it turns out ok, you should know what your answer will be. In the end, it's your choice. Whatever you want the most, so you should know what'll happen."

"No, I won't! I can't choose, Shadow!"

"In the end, you will, Carly! Either you go back to you family or you stay with me!" he glared at me and then walked out of the room.

"Ugh!" I groaned, dropping back on the bed as the door shut. God, this sucks! If we do live (and I don't even know if that'll happen) then he's right, I'll have to choose…but I can't. I love my family, I don't want to never see them again, but I don't want to leave Shadow, I….I love him. This just sucks!

Winter:

"So, there's a new wolf and she thinks Jaden smells like a mommy?" Zen asked and I nodded, laughing.

"Shadow ticked her off with his joking and she hung up." I told him, smiling. "She sounds cute. Jaden says if I keep the jokes to a minimal, she'll send me a picture of hana."

"What is it with the smell?"

"She said that Hana said that the smell means she has a possibility to be a good mother. So, if we smell like a mom, I guess that means we could be a good one…when the time comes, you know…" I said with a laugh and a blush.

"Ah…"

"Oh, it's so sweet!" Yakumo said. "I hope she sends the picture!"

"Me too." I said, smiling at her. I was feeling better now. Even though they were attacked, it's like having the young sweet and innocent-well, it just gives you hope, I guess.

We finally made it to the meteor, taking our positions and getting comfortable. I was doubting anything would happen (the hope covering my paranoid feelings and worries), but we still needed to be here, just in case. But, I mean, apparently Eilis doesn't know, or else he would have sent more enterrans by now, to get us. But none have come yet, so he must not know anything ye-

"Worthless human scum!" we heard and I looked toward the sound, standing. There were bird enterrans coming at us, fl human scum!" we heard and I looked toward the sound, standing. There were bird enterrans coming at us, flying toward us.

Dang it! I guess that's what happens when you actually hope.

Me: ok, well, I hope y'all liked this chapter. It took me a while to find stuff to get it going, but finally! I got it!

Mushra: Aw! You and Sago have a kid!^^ *is thinking ima get really annoyed with him*

Me: yeah, and so do you! Maybe we can have a play date!^^

Mushra:…..I hate you, so much.

Me: me too^^ review!^^


	8. Random Dreams

They flew down at us, kicking, and I got knocked back. I almost was knocked against the meteor, but stopped myself before I could hit it, putting my hand on the ground.

"Winter!" Zen called and he took apart his double-bladed sword (on blade at each end) and tossed me one half and I turned to see one try and grab me and get me, but I carded him and others as they came at me.

We were holding our own, but it became annoying, they kept flying out of reach. But then, we heard one of them yell out of pain, when we didn't even do anything and turned to see Irayna soaring through the air and scratching and carding some bird enterrans, before she landed from her huge jump.

"Need help?" She asked.

We just nodded as we carded the few birds that would come at us. One tried to kick me (I think it was the one before) and when they were down near the ground enough, I jumped up and kicked them back before stabbing the sword into them and carding them. In the end, we beat them of course, though we were wounded.

"Do I have feathers in my hair?" Irayna had asked at some point. I shook my head at her.

They were good, and Eilis was probably gonna send more, especially if he knew anything. But we were going to keep trying, no matter what! No matter what comes our way!

We didn't have any more attacks after that (I guess, if there were more, they hadn't gotten here yet.). Hakuba had headed back to enterra, back to the city, to check on Daigo. When he came back, he said there head been attempted breaches against the shield, but no one got three there. He guessed the birds either flew over, or travel around to some secret way on the hill, avoiding the protection that was put in places there.

We just went back to guarding the meteor…man, this is gonna being a boring job…I actually wanted another fight, at least I wouldn't be just sitting here….

God, I was turning into Mushra.

Carly:

I couldn't go to sleep, so I snuck into the hall (it opened up into the living room, along with leading to a door to the kitchen, where I was heading) and head into the kitchen quietly to get something to snack on. Better then irritating myself to death, trying to go to sleep when I couldn't.

I got me some ice cream they had and made me a bowl, making sure the door to the hall and the door to the living room were closed…I didn't want to face Shadow again, he's one of the biggest reason I cant sleep.

Well, anyways, as I became engulfed in the deliciousness of the ice cream, I heard a door open and looked up, mouth full of ice cream that I quickly swallowed (and painfully). It was aunt Mary.

"What are you doing up, sweetie?" she asked me as she stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"Can't sleep yet…you?" I asked her. I didn't want to talk about my reasons.

"Nope." She smiled and got ice cream, too. I wasn't sure if that's what she had been planning to do, but that's what she did when she saw I had some.

She came and sat by me, quiet as she ate. I was quiet, too, not really sure what to say.

"So, do you know if the girls were lying to us when they said they'd be ok...? I mean, I haven't told Travis about this, but….I feel like a bad mother for letting you girls do all this…"

"Aunt Mary, you're not a bad mother…you're a trusting and understanding. And you have faith." I tried to give her a smile. It took some effort, but it was a smile either way.

"Thanks, sweetie…if only I could believe that…" you know, that's what annoys me about parents. Yeah, they know way more than us, but I think we have a bit more knowledge than them at times and I hat when, when we tell them, they just say things like, "Oh, that's sweet, but not true, sweetie". "So, why can't you sleep? Are you sure you're not keeping anything from me?"

I went with the Shadow reason for my worrying. I wasn't lying about why I couldn't sleep and I also didn't have to tell her that I am worried about us. "Well…when all this is over, I'l have to go back home…"

"And?"

"Me and Shadow won't see each other much anymore…and I don't think either of us could take that…"

"Oh…"

She sounded surprised…god, is it really that surprising or annoying to them that we've found people we really care about. "And, well…he…he says he's never cared for anyone as much as he's cared for me and he says he isn't sure if he can take it if I go…" I finished in a rush, the guilt overwhelming me.

"Well, honey, you should tell him it's not all about him."

I sighed. I'm just gonna get the 'he's a stupid boy and you shouldn't waist your time' speech, so just forget it. "Yeah, I think I'll tell him. night, aunt mary." I said and left, not even finishing my ice cream. She didn't say anything, so I left and shut the door, only to bump into shadow who seemed to have came from the back door, which led into the hall.

"Oh, s-sorry…" I said, not looking at him.

I felt him watching me, before he sighed and passed by me. I sighed to, and then went to bed, no hope of actually getting sleep…

Winter:

Soon enough, it was morning. And I was tired. There had been only one other attack. What was weird was they didn't come from the direction of our house this time, they came from somewhere else…we guessed they traveled all around trying to find us, but I don't know…it seemed like they may have came from town, but I doubt it.

We headed back to the house, me and zen holding each other to help each other walk. Once back, we woke up Shadow and Carly, who for some reason took their time leaving. Shadow went ahead, carly leaving after him after a few minutes. I tried to ask her if something was wrong, but she left, ignoring me.

I was too tired to worry much and I went to bed after saying good-morning to Zen.

Heather:

"Oh, my gosh! When are we gonna make a stop?" I asked.

"At the next town." Bolt said.

"You said that twice, two towns ago! I know you guys don't need sleep, but we do! And I wanna be strong and ready when the next fight comes!"

"Come on, Bolt. Let's just stop at the next time to let them rest. We can leave right away once they've rested." Clip told him.

"…Fine!" he grumbled and I guessed he didn't like the thought of stopping. I didn't either, but I needed sleep! And I'll be darned if Mushra continues to nod off in front of me while I have to stay awake!

The two wolves were just walking with us, talking about different stuff that I didn't care to try and listen to right now. Man, I was tired!

I almost nodded off, but Mushra stirred in his sleep and ended up head butting me, before waking up and holding the back of his head as we both groaned.

I held my forehead, then hit Mushra where he'd been hit, saying, "You baka!"

"Ah-hoooow!" he said, rubbing his bump.

"Ok, we can rest here." Bolt announced and we stopped at a nice looking in. we went in and got our rooms, glad Sago had some money, 'cause we hadn't thought to bring any.

Once we made it to our rooms, I dived on my bed, not caring which one.

"Uh, heather?" Mushra said in a tired tone.

"What? I'm trying to sleep."

"This is our room. The girls room is the door to the right of this one…"

I sighed and groaned as I dragged myself out of the room and to the other. And then I dived again, at the only available bed left and sighed with happiness at the fact that us girls had gotten softer beds. "Aaah, so nice…"

I heard Jaden laughed, but with my eyes shut and my body relaxed on a bed, I was already falling under, so I didn't care.

Jaden:

I stretched and grabbed my phone out of my bag as I lay down. Binka went to her own bed, too, along with Clip who just sat there, seeming bored.

I started texting Carly and Winter, telling them how we were doing again and also send them a picture of Hana that I'd taken.

Just then, she climbed on my shoulder. "What is that again, mama?"

Man, still weird… "Um, it's called a phone. We use it to talk and communicate with people who are far away."

"Ooooh…" she said in the cutest little voice.

"You should sleep, sweetie. We all need our rest for tomorrow, who know's what'll happen."

"Ok. Night!" she said, hugging my face and then going to the end of my bed where she lay at my feet, curled in a brown and blond ball. She is so cute!

I got a text back from winter, saying she was cute and that she was going to bed. I said ok and checked Carly's text. It was the same, but nothing else. She just said she's cute and that's all.

I texted her back and asked if anything was wrong. She sent back no, but I wasn't sure I believed her. But, sadly, I was tired and I didn't really feel like texting her about that right now. I'd text her in the morning.

I went to bed. And, I had a weird dream. It was just random, mostly. I had a dream of me and Shadow, just randomly challenging each other to stuff. Like, arm wrestling, wrestling, racing. Stuff like that…it was weird, I didn't get it at all. Well, who cares? As long as I got good sleep, the weirdness could go on.

Mushra: what the crap?

Me: what?

Mushra: why didn't we talk at the beginning?

Me: I couldn't think of anything to say. What, could you?

Mushra: ….i don't know, it would have been nice to have the option either way!

Me: *sighs* such a baka. Anyways, review!^^

Mushra: what did you call me?


	9. I Get Powers!

Me: took me a little while to finished this, but yay!^^ and there'll be some twist soon…oooooooooo

Mushra: you know you just sounded stupid, right?

Me: yeah, but you're the only one really around to ehar it, and the people reading can't hear how stupid it actually sounded so, ha! *sticks tongue out*

Mushra: ….ooookaa….

Me: enjoy!^^

The next morning, we were already gone, still half asleep, but waking up.

"Man, I have a headache…" Mushra said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I wonder why?" heather said in a sarcastic and annoyed way as she rubbed her forehead.

"…Sorry…hehe." He said, still rubbing the back of his head as Heather glared.

They rode ahead of us, Kutaal and Binka on one side behind them, me and sago on the other. The wolves were walking together, along with the robots.

"So…" Sago started in a whisper.

"So…?"

"Sorry, I've just been thinking about Hana and Ookami…"

I nodded. "Me too, kinda…" then I smiled. "Is Sago getting a little fatherly?"

He blushed. "No! just…naturally worried…" I kept smiling at him. "Oh, wipe the smile off your face, you annoying girl!"

I just laughed. "I think it's really sweet, though." I told him, hugging him a little tighter. "You watching out for them."

"…Are you sure you're not just saying that to set me up for a joke?" he said, watching me warily.

"No, I mean it." I told him, my head on his back.

"…Ok, then."

From then on, we all just talked about different stuff. Heather and Mushra fought, saying the other was more of a baka for different reasons. The wolves talked about how they'd been doing before now, again. Hana kept saying weird names or something every now and then like Chiisai and Minori. I have no idea what she was talking about.

And eventually, we ran into other enterrans. Of course. Their message was that we should give up now before we had to face the wrath of Eilis or even Lanuncurus. Well, they were carded soon enough after their warning. Yep, that's just how good we are^^ (even if me and heather only had twigs or rocks to use).

Carly:

I sat around as shadow and Irayna sat on the other sides of me and the meteor. I wasn't sure what to do or say, other than sitting here and watching and being quiet. I turned halfway around and he was just glaring as he looked off into the distance.

I sighed. "…Shadow, are we gonna be like this forever?"

"…Like what?" he asked dully.

"Ignoring each other. It's not like it really does anything. I think we should talk about this."

He turned his face away and said in a quiet voice, "…There's nothing to talk about, Carly…"

I turned to him, even if he was turned away. "Yeah, there is. You're so mad at what I said, but I haven't even made my choice yet!" I whispered in an annoyed voice. I didn't really want Irayna hearing us fighting.

"Carly, I know what your choice is already!" he told me in a silent but angry and almost hurt voice…I mean, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised he could be hurt, it was just surprising hearing a guy like him like this and…because of me…

"Oh, really? And I guess you know my every feeling, too."

He was quiet, still not looking at me.

"You do know all my feelings, right? 'Cause that's gotta be how you know my choice, even if I haven't made it yet…" I was just getting really annoyed now. I mean, I get how he's feeling. He doesn't want me to leave and he's annoyed I might choose to, but I haven't said anything yet! I haven't even had time to think about it, because of him acting so made and scaring the crap out of me! Making me think it doesn't matter what my choice is, he won't care about me anymore in the end, anyways! "You know what, just forget it. Let's just get back to our watch."

And just then, we saw people coming. It was weird. They seemed human, but they had weapons and were yelling as they got closer. And when they got close enough, I could see they looked a bit different, like having weird colored skin and pointed ears or even animal ears.

"You stay in the way of our master and you shall pay!" one had yelled and then a fought began. Luckily, I thought to bring a weapon. Not as luckily, it was just a broom…it was the only thing I could find.

So, most of these people were beaten by Shadow and Irayna, me only carding one after I broke the broom and stabbed them with it.

I looked at the cards…they were different. I mean, they were like the ones from enterra, it's just…all these enterrans were like people from here. The picture of them in there cards were normal humans with normal cloths…it was weird and I didn't get it, there's no enterrans here…are there?

I couldn't think for long, because it was becoming lighter outside and I just began to become tired. "Come on, our shifts over…" I told them, standing.

Irayna did a summersault and stood, walking ahead of me. I turned to shadow, seeing he was still sitting down and staring at his space that he had to watch. I sighed.

"Fine, stay here. I'll send the others…" I told him and walked off, so annoyed I just wanted to yell.

Winter:

I lay in my bed, having woken up earlier without being able to get back to sleep. I decided then I might as well get up, the others will be coming soon. I got dressed, heading to the kitchen first to get some milk with some chocolate…maybe the suger would wake me up.

I went to wake up Zen. I felt so bad, he was just laying on the couch in what looked like an uncomfortable position.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked softly, his eyes half opened. And then I felt kinda girly, but still happy, as I watched him and thought to myself, _man, I'm so lucky, I love him so much!_

I smiled. "We gotta get up, the others will be here soon. Here, have some milk and chocolate." I told him, handing him my cup and breaking off a bit of chocolate for him.

He smiled and said, "Thanks."

"No problem." I told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he sat up. He smiled at me.

I heard shuffling then and saw my mom and dad in the kitchen, since I'd left the door open. I waved at them and they waved back…everything's been quiet with them.

I think it's because, what they'd want to say is something we've already been over. They want to tell us we're just kids and we should stay behind instead of risk our lives. But we can't, and they don't like it, but try to understand…or, at least mom does. My dad's inside most of the time. I sighed as Zen gave me my drink back.

My dad went back to their room, but mom came in and said hey, sitting on the other side of me.

"So…did you get some sleep?" she asked me.

"I got enough." I told her with a laugh. "…You?"

"Same…What about you, Zen?" she asked. I was amazed. She sounded kind. I guess she was tired of the fighting or anger her and dad always showed in protection…or maybe it's just dads who are over protective, with all that little princess crap. If we were anything, we were opposites of princesses.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks." He said, sounding amazed too.

"Good. And no problem…So, do you have to go in a little?" she just seemed to be curious and unable to find anything else to talk about, but also, worried.

"Yeah, the other's should be back soon." I told her and she nodded.

And just then, they walked in. Carly just busted in the door and headed to Jaden's room, not saying a word. Irayna walked in slowly behind her and then said, "…She seems a bit grumpy… Or is it just me?"

"No. it's us, too." I said and stood, turning to say, "I'll be right back." And then heading to my room where carly lay upside donw on the bed, her hair flaying across the floor in front of my bed. Her eyes were closed. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." She said quickly.

"Carly."

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"…Me and shadow, fighting… He's mad because he thinks I'll leave him behind when this is all over. I haven't even had time to think about it, just because he's acting grumpy as heck!"

"…Well, have you tried to talk?"

"No, not at all." She said sarcastically, looking at me with annoyed eyes (yes, I could tell, even when she was upside down).

"Well, I don't know what to say other than, keep trying to talk to him. I mean, I can see his point of view, and yours. And if you talk to him and he continues to be like this, then…well, I guess you just need to try and ignore it until it's time. I mean, ignore his anger, not the problem." I finished, hoping I was some help.

"…How can I choose, winter?" she asked softly, her eyes closed again.

"…" I didn't know what exactly to say… "I guess…you just need to follow your heart, Carly. I know that's sound like a Disney line." I laughed a small laugh, hoping it would help, but it didn't. "Whatever your heart wants more, that what you need to choose…"

She nodded, sighing. I said goodbye and headed to the other room. "Come on, let's go." I told Zen as I came into the living room. I said goodbye to mom and hugged her, and then we were off.

Heather:

We had finally made it to that school. Though, we didn't go in, we just passed it. We were getting only a bit tired, or I was, but we kept going. I couldn't wait to find Eilis, I wanted to card him now and get it over with. I didn't want him alive long enough to do anything. We had to defeat him, and soon.

"You shall die enterrans!" we heard and I sighed. God, how stupid could these guys be? They keep coming and we keep beating them.

I jumped off Mushra's hover board as he did and the other's got ready, too, as some green….well, they were either reptile or amphibian I couldn't tell… but anyways, they came at us, using hammers and axes and stuff.

I kicked one in the face and he fell down, his almost staff-like weapon flying in the air until I caught it. "Ha ha!" and then I was at Mushra's back, both of us kicking but!

Binka was, for once, waiting until the other's were out of the way before she blasted other enterrans. The wolves were like me and Mushra, back to back as they fought. Jaden, Sago and Kutaal were fighting the rest as they kept coming.

"Ha!" I called as I hit one of them on the head with the end of my stolen staff, and then I jabbed him in the stomach with the pointed end of it, carding him.

"Jaden!" I heard sago call and I turned immediately. I saw Hana turn, too. One of those guys was a bug enterran and he was flying in the air, holding Jaden by her neck. She was struggling, kicking at him, while clawing at his hands.

"Get! Off! Me!" she choked out a yell and then a green light covered her, blinding the bug and making him let her go. She fell to the ground and the light disappeared as she stood. Her outfit was completely different, more armor and green and brown and silver instead of red. The highlight in her hair were green now, not red and she had a green gem on her forehead.

My mouth was so widely opened, I thought it might be touching the ground.

"Did Jaden just hyper form?" Mushra asked the question I was too dumbstruck to ask.

The bug charged at her, yelling. After watching herself in the same surprise, she looked up and then moved out of the way before she was hit. She looked at her side and saw a sword there. She pulled it out and turned to the bug as it came again. She slashed it as it passed and it was carded. More charged at her, more bugs who I guessed were made she carded their friend.

"Earth Crusher!" she called, stabbing her sword in the ground and causing the ground to break and it headed toward those guys and they fell in.

Everyone just watched her in awe…how the heck had she done that?

"Jaden?" Sago asked. "How did you do that?"

She looked up at him, surprised. "I have no idea…. But that was freaking cool!" she said and smiled widely, before changing back. She still had the green gem on her forehead.

"No fair…" I mumbled and she smiled at me apologetically.

"Well….we should get going, then." Kutaal announced as the boys changed back, not need their powers anymore.

We all got on our rides, everyone looking at Jaden every second and asking her how this happened. She had no more of an idea then we did. All I hoped was that it happened with me, too. I don't like being the weakest link. Well, with the enterrans and humans. The robots don't count; they're here to use their brains.

Jaden:

"How you do that, mama?" Hana asked me as she came to ride with me and Sago and Ookami went to Heather and Mushra.

"I don't know, it just…happened…" I said, touching the gem on my forehead absentmindedly. Hana reached up at it and I let her touch it, too.

"Remember what I said about you girls being meant to be with us and all that?" Sago said to me.

"Yeah."

"Well, I think this is proof. Though, I still wonder how you got the powers, you were meant to have them, since you are with us."

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"Enterrans!"

God, how many more lackeys were going to come at us.

"I bring you a message, from Eilis…" it was a raccoon-like enterran, who was half out of the shadows, half hiding in them.

"And what is that?" Kutaal asked before any of us could.

"He wanted to inform you that…you have no chance. He has allies coming, other Kadrians to help him. He will defeat you and bring back his master, and there is nothing you can do about it…" it smiled and it was creepy, since half his face was covered in the shadows, we only saw half the smile.

"Well, that's just great." Heather commented.

"Well, I guess we just need to find more allies." Sago told him and we all nodded. We already had Hana. Maybe we could even get her packs help. "I suggest you leave before we card you…."

"Of course…" he said and began walking away. Before whispering, "Worthless scum…"

Just then, something whizzed past all of us and then it exploded behind him, carding him and making his card fly into the air. We turned to her as she smiled and scratched her head.

"My finger slipped?" she said.

Well, that's just great. More Kadrians, who knows if they're worse than Eilis…let's just hope we can get more help, because Eilis was almost too much for the boys. We'd need Mushrambo, but if there were more Kadrians, then we'd need to fight but we'd need help form others, too.

Man, this was crazy…

Mushra: you have powers? How'd that happen? You're not an enterran and no one gave you powers!

Me: you'll just have to wait and figure that out. And I'm not the only one, just letting y'all know.

Mushra: oh great, just perfect. Now we'll have another battle like in your first shinzo date story. But this time, we guys will win!

Me: yeah, ok, keep telling yourself that. Please review!^^


	10. Finding Out Things

Me: well, another chap, yay!^^ and amazingly, I began it today and finished today…well, kinda today, it's 4 in the morning, but I finished the chap without going to sleep, so yeah! I got this chap fast with no writers block!^^

Mushra: darn…

Me: *sticks tongue out* enjoy!^^

Carly:

I was tired, but I couldn't fall asleep yet. Too many things were running through my head and I swear! If I'm getting a headache because of shadow, I'm going to kick his-

"What's up with you?" I heard and opened my eyes to see Irayna on the ceiling. And then I sat back upright on the bed and she was standing on the ground…maybe I shouldn't do that when I feel like I'm getting a headache…

"Nothing…" I said, unsure if I wanted to talk to her about shadow, but then I thought maybe she could help… "Well…it's just-"

"Shadow?"

"Mmhm…" I nodded and she did a flip, surprising me when she landed softly on the bed behind me, her legs crossed as she sat. "….why do you act so weird and unusual?" I didn't say it in an offensive way, just curious.

"'Cause it's fun." She said with a smile. "Now, about Shadow. What's up? I've only heard little bits of you guys conversations."

"Well…before all this started again, after one of our meetings, we talked. And he wanted to know if…when this was all over, if I'd stay here or go back to my parents. I told him I just needed time and, then, he was ok with it. But lately, as we've been realizing how everything happens, he just all of sudden wants to know. We haven't even beaten Eilis yet! Or Lanuncurus if it comes to him, though I hope it doesn't. So he shouldn't be made at me for not deciding yet! And thanks to him, I haven't had the time to and I'm pretty sure he has caused me to get a headache! And now I'm feeling stupid for yelling, because its' just making it worse!" I stopped and rubbed my head as it pounded a few times.

"Man, you kids have more of a dramatic life then I do." She laughed.

"Well, you don't seem much older than us. You're…well, you're not childish, but more unusual than most people older than us." I commented.

"No, I'm just funner than them." she said with a smile.

I laughed.

"Ok, you wanna know what I think is up with Shadow?"

"Yes, please, because I just don't get him right now! I mean, I did before, but he's just acting so crazy now, not even talking to me! It's just so freaking annoying right now!"

"He loves you, Carly."

That stopped me short with my anger. I mean, I know he cares about me, he's told me that, it's just…still a shock to hear it.

"And I don't think you understand just how much he loves you. I don't blame you for that at all, though. But still, with him…Carly, he's never been in love with anyone before. You're his first love, so he's gonna love you hard and with all his heart. And the idea of loosing you, no matter how he does…it's just unbearable to him. he doesn't want to lose you at all, he wants to keep you with him forever if he can. Though, that is selfish of him and he should give you a chance to work it out with your parents, you gotta understand that he really, really loves you." She was looking me in the eyes now. Man, I've never seen her this serious. Not even when she was fading away and becoming a freaking card.

And I wasn't sure I could believe someone loved me that much, especially Shadow who, in the beginning, just seemed like an annoying, insensitive jerk to me…but he's not, and maybe he does love me that much… "I don't know what to do… He hates me right now and I'm scared to choose. I don't want to leave him at all! But…I don't want to be away from my parents forever. I...I just don't know…."

"Well, just ignore shadow for now and give yourself some time to think. Like Winter said, 'You need to follow you're heart' or 'listen to your heart' or whatever that deep stuff was that she said, I don't know!" she said with a laugh.

I nodded. "Ok…." And then I started thinking of that one song, listen to your heart. Man, this is going to make my head hurt really bad….

I decided to lay down and Irayna left, saying she wanted to try out the TV. She was loud for a while, surprised and stuff, but she eventually got used to it and became quiet and I could finally sleep.

Winter:

"Shadow, what the heck's up with you and Carly?" I asked as we were watching out for more enterrans.

"…What do you mean…?" he asked in a tired and distant and annoyed voice.

"Well, you seem like you're really angry with her. You're treating her worse than before y'all liked each other. What's up?" I said.

"Winter, stay out of it, it's none of your business." He barked.

"It is my business when it involves my cousin and friend." I countered.

He just stayed quiet.

"Shadow, seriously. I don't get why you're so angry with her! You asking her to choose between you and her family! That's like her telling you you have to choose between staying with her forever without your sister, or the other way around!"

"Apparently you don't get how annoying my sister can get." He said, trying to side track me.

"It's not a joke, Shadow."

He just stayed quiet.

"Ugh!" I groaned in annoyance. Some guys could be annoying and I just don't like the fact that they are fighting!

Just then, we heard something like a crash or an explosion. Something bad was going on and once again, it wasn't coming from the direction I was thinking it would. It didn't come from anywhere in the direction of the house or the portal, but from the direction that leads to the town.

"What the heck? Are they sneaking around us?" I asked as I got up and was thinking of heading in the direction of the sound. I mean, what the heck? And shouldn't they be coming this way? Maybe they're trying to sneak around, make us go that way and then sneak up and get to the meteor while we're. Who knows?

"I'm gonna go check I out." Zen said, running ahead before I could say anything, and then shadow was up with him.

Dang it!

"Yakumo, will you be ok while we go check on what that was? If anything goes wrong, yell for us, ok?" I said, walking backwards, waiting for her response.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She nodded and I turned and ran after the others.

We got there and we saw a lot of enterrans. What confused me, yet again, was that they looked more human than enterran. The only thing that was unusual was that parts of their skin were different colors and some of them were kinda short and had pointed ears. None of them had any kind of animal traits, like most enterrans we ran into.

"You shall not stop Lanuncurus's rise!" they called out when they saw us and they ran at us to attack (and that's another thing. They weren't loyal to Eilis, they were loyal to Lanuncurus, when nobody but us and Eilis are supposed to know about him…)

"Oh, yes, we shall!" I yelled at them and swung at one with my half of Zen's sword, carding her.

And they seemed like they were untrained, I guess you could say. I mean, it's like they had no idea how to use their powers. If they have powers now, then they must have had them throughout their whole lives. So what the heck is up?

Well, anyways, we carded them all. And then the cards were just like before. They seemed like normal people in normal human close instead of enterran. It was confusing.

We headed back to Yakumo and no one had ambushed…that confused me more. But I decided it didn't really mater. Either way, they're a threat and we have to keep them away.

Jaden:

"So…where can we get help from?" Binka asked.

"Well, we have no idea." Me and Heather said at the same time. We don't live on enterra, so we don't know any big and tough guys for a fight, other than our boys we have with us now and the ones back home.

"Well, there's plenty of tough enterrans out there other than me." Mushra began. I almost hit him in the back of the head…that overconfident, smug little short person. "But I'm not sure many of them are trust worthy."

"I think mushra's right…though…" Sago began, seeming to be thinking hard.

"Have you and daddy ever kissed?" Hana asked randomly, smiling at me.

"Hold on, honey." I said, ignoring the jump in my stomach at calling her honey and trying to listen to what they were saying now.

"Ok."

"Though what, Sago?" Mushra asked and we were all watching him now.

"Well, I mean, it was only a rumor I heard when I was younger." He began. "But people used to talk about this powerful woman or girl. At this place could the town of the Turtle

Oracle. She's sealed inside a mountain and can only be realized by someone who needs her powers and she is bound to them or something like that. I don't remember how you release her, but they say she's really powerful. Maybe even a guardian sent here to enterra and then trapped by someone in the town. I can't remember all details, but maybe the rumors were true? Some people said they saw her up at that mountain, but were scared that if they released her, she'd be angry and take her revenge out on the town, since someone from there trapped her."

"Sounds like it'd be a goose chase…" heather said and I kinda agreed with her, but it wouldn't hurt to go check it out, either way. As far as we know, Eilis doesn't know about Lanununcurus and we can go check out if the rumors are true and if not, get back to the search…and then I wondered, how long would we chase him? Well it didn't matter, we had to, either way.

"I know what you mean heather, but if it means power, we should at least check it out." I told her.

She took a moment, but nodded.

"So, to the Turtle Oracle town?" Binka asked.

"Yep." We all said, and then we were on our way.

"So, have you and daddy ever kissed?" Hana asked again and I laughed, nodding. I thought I saw Sago laugh and maybe heard him laugh a little, too.

Heather:

I didn't know why, but I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this… I guessed I didn't want outside help or something, but I had been ok with it when Ookami and Hana all of a sudden offered an idea.

They said they could call to their pack. Later tonight, though. They say their hearing is the best at night. I asked if their family would actually be able to hear them and they said yes, because they have a special ability to all to their pack and sometimes other wolves, but only if they know them well, and sometimes they can't hear it.

Anyways, I was ok with that help, but not going to get this girl, if she was even real. I mean, I guess it could be because with the wolf thing, it's because I know ok and that'd be good, so he can convince his pack to help. And with this girl. Well, no one knows if she's real or not, so, yeah. But every felt she may be real and could be of help, so we went. Once it got dark, we made camp. The wolves spent a few hours calling out to their pack while in their hyper forms and then when they were done, they changed back and dropped on their backs, tired. Me and Jaden picked them up and laid them down with us as they snored silently. They were so sweet. I couldn't wait till this was over, so we could just have some normal time together. It would nice to do that for once. But who knows with us? If we make it through this, we may have another enemy when this was over and it would start all over again.

I rolled over and knocked on a tree, then rolled back…what?

Carly:

It was night time again, so that meant it was my shift again…and I had to go face Shadow again….great.

I got up sleepily, splashed cold water in my face (and realized I was stupid for doing that, 'cause that was cold) and then went and woke up Irayna.

"who? What? Huh?" she had fallen asleep on the TV and I knew then she was soooo totally a cat enterran, if she slept in weird places like that.

I pulled her off, hoping my aunt and uncle hadn't seen her on their, 'cause they would have been maaaad^^. "Come on, it's our turn to go and watch." And I dragged her out as she stretched.

We made it there, but something surprised me. It seem like everyone was, like, frozen. There was an enterran standing in front with others behind him. This guy's outfit was a bit like Mushra's, but not totally. And it was green instead of orange. His hair was a light yet dark brown and his eyes seemed to be light brown. And he was glaring at the others…no, Winter.

I hurried forward, stopping beside her and Shadow. He moved in front of me when I stopped and that surprised me, but I ignore dit and asked winter, "What's wrong, who is that?" I asked her, because she was the one who seemed the most frozen. Her face was stuck in a shocked look, almost unbelieving, she stood still also. Zen was looking back and forth towards Winter and the guy. And Yakumo was doing the same and the worried look on her face told me she knew something.

"…." She was trying to say something, but couldn't.

"Who's this punk?" the guy asked, nodding to Zen.

"Who are you, punk?" Zen retorted back, annoyed.

"So, you've completely forgotten about me, huh? And found yourself a new guy? Well, I guess you just didn't really love me…" he continued to glare at Winter and Zen. The glare he gave Zen was a death glare, and then I started to realize who this guy was. I remember before, when I first got here, winter told me about the first guy she'd liked. His name was-

Winter:

"X-Xavier…?" I finally choked out. "…What are you doing here?"

"Well, part of me wanted to come here to check on you…" he began as Zen asked Winter, "You know this guy?"

I ignored him and watched Xavier.

"But then, when Eilis told me you had some new guy with you…I decided, if I was going to embrace this new power and do as Eilis says, I might as well kill the enterran who stole you from me." He glared at Zen then.

"I don't know who you are, but apparently she was never yours to steal. Since she's with me…" Zen retorted again.

"Keep your mouth shut, dark enterran!" Xavier barked. "Unless you want me to shut it for you!"

"You can try!" Zen threatened.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him, grabbing his arm. I didn't want this to happen right now. "Both of you." I turned to Xavier then and he was glaring at the sight of me holding Zen and I let go, only to have Zen grab my hand. "What are you doing here? Are you being controlled by Eilis? Listen, we can help you and then work this out."

"Oh, I'm not being controlled by Eilis, love." He began and Zen's hand tightened around mine. "I came here of my own will. Like I said, I'm here to kill him. The dark one." He said, looking at Zen.

"No." I told him, making my voice firm and strong. "I'm not going to let you do that…I can't." my hand tightened around Zen's at the thought of losing him. And I felt bad when I saw the pain in Xavier's eyes.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to plan my kill…because I wont hurt you. But he will be dead. Sooner or later, he will be…." He told me and then his men srounded him as they came at us. I tried to see if he was still there, but he wasn't.

And then, on top of all that new stress, we had to fight. It took a while, but we beat these enterrans. They seemed like normal enterrans, not like the ones who I thought might be coming from the direction of town. and what was cool, yet i wasn't really in the mood to relish in the fact, was that i hyper formed during that battle. i had had three guys on me and then i transformed. my outfit was still kind of the same, same color, a little different look to it. and i now had my own weapon, it was a bow with spikes at the end that i could use, with arrows of course.

But, i didn't really have time to care about that, because other things.

"I don't care how tough he thinks he is or how he thinks you feel about him, he'll die before he lays a hand on me." Zen said in a dark voice.

"Stop, no one's killing anyone!" I exclaimed, not sure I wanted Xavier dead either.

And then his face changed. "…What, you want him alive? Whoever he is, he's working for Eilis and he's a threat, who I'm not going to keep alive!"

"Who he is is my first love, Zen!" I yelled. "I don't feel for him the way I feel for you, but I'm not going to let him die! He's apparently confused and blinded by pain and hate and Eilis influence makes it worse! We just need to try and help him, and killing him isn't helping!"

He watched me, before shaking his head and starting to walk away.

I caught his arm before he left. "What was that?"

"That was me wondering if you really know who you love, Winter." He told him and I stepped back, surprised. Could he really question that?

….I couldn't believe this was happening….

Carly:

I sat by the meteor, Shadow still quiet and on another side of the meteor and Irayna on another side of it. I was irritated, because not only was Shadow still ignoring me, but apparently Zen was question winter, too! God, really? Guys can be so stupid when it comes to our feelings!

I was texting Jaden, since Winter had texted me saying she was going to sleep.

**Big news. Winter's old BF, Xavier? He's back and evil and he says he's going to kill Zen. Winter's worried about Xavier, and Zen thinking the wrong thing. Me and shadow still not talking normally. And winter says theirs something up with some of the enterrans we're fighting, but she's not sure what it is yet. Oh, and she has powers, water. What's up with y'all?**

I waited for her reply and it took only a little while to get a reply back.

**Well, for starters, I have powers. Earth. I'm starting to wonder how, since Winter has them, too... And apparently, Eilis is calling on more allies. Old Kadrians palls and we have to find more people to fight with us, that's what we're going to do now. The wolves called to their pack and we'll just have to wait to get a reply or whatever back. Why is everything so crazy for us, huh?**

I sent back:

**I don't know but one things for sure. We are soooooooo not in Kansas anymore, toto.**

Me: ok, so, what did you think?

Mushra: why do you make Winter's guys evil?

Me: I didn't mean to! It's just, I'm trying to have everybody question each other throughout this and that's the only thing I could think of for winter….sorry^^;

Mushra: Mean….

Me: oh, shut up! Please review!^^


	11. The Surprises Keep Coming

Me: another chapter, yay! And if you're reading this chapter, then you must really like this fanfic to be still reading!^^ thank you!^^

Mushra: or maybe they're being forced. I know I wouldn't-

Me: Blah blah blah, lalalalala! *has fingers in ears as I ignore Mushra*

Mushra: hey, stop ignoring me, I'm talking here!

Me: lalalaaaaaaaaa!

Mushra: god, you are so freaking annoying, you brown haired….thing!

Me: enjoy!^^ lalalala!

Jaden:

"What?" heather almost yelled in surprise. "Xaviers evil? What the heck?"

"And apparently, he wants to kill Zen." I told her as we were all riding. Sago and Mushra and Kutaal were listening in, too. "Zen's not going to let Xavier threaten him or his relationship with winter, though he's accusing Winter of still loving him just because she says he shouldn't kill him. She thinks he's just confused and blinded by hate and pain and being influenced by Eilis, who's taking advantage of his pain."

"Man, that's crazy…" Sago said, shaking his head. "Are they ok?"

"They say they're fine…physically, at least. And winter has her own powers, too. How do you think this is happening?"

"I don't have any idea." Sago said, shaking his head. "Man, I can't believe that's happening with them. I mean, how could the guys think they didn't care? It's clear they all love each other."

"Seriously…" I said. Man that would suck. I just hope they make up soon, they don't need to be growing apart at a time like this.

"We haven't heard anything yet…" ookami told us, pouting.

"Well, it will take them a while to hear it if they're far away, bubu!" Hana said in a 'no duh' tone. "And we have to wait for night for them to respond. Patience, ok?"

He nodded.

And then we heard two, tiny growls. They looked up at us and smiled.

"Kutaal?"

"I shall get to it right away!" he announced as we stopped and he began cooking.

After that, we stayed and ate for a little while. We talking, mostly about the others. I mean, man. How could all this be happening?

And then we were off again. I just hoped we got to this town soon. The robots were leading, since they had something in them that worked like a GPS. I was glad they had come with. We'd be going until either the morning or the next night…so, yeah, we're so gonna be tired. Let's hope not many enterrans attack.

Carly:

"Who was that guy?" Shadow asked me once again, sounding like he was starting to get annoyed. I just stayed quiet. If he was going to ignore me, I was going to ignore him. "Carly, I'm serious, who was he?"

I sighed then. I wasn't going to be childish like him. "His name is Xavier."

"Yeah, I got that already."

"And he's Winter's old boyfriend."

"…Oh." He said, now realizing why everything went down the way it did.

"Yeah. Now, can you leave me alone?" I asked him.

"…I…" he tried to say something but side and left me alone.

I sighed, so annoyed. There is no possible way I'm going to be able to choose right now, with him still like this and distracting me and with fights happening every now and then.

Winter:

"Zen, listen to me!" I begged as we were still awak talking in the living room. He's been ignoring me this whole time. I got home, I went straight to bed, but I wasn't able to sleep so I came to talk to him, only to have him ignore me mostly.

"No, Winter, I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone." He said.

"Come on, you'd feel the same if the positions were reversed, so don't give me this crap!"

"I wouldn't be protecting some other girl if she threatened you, Winter! No matter what I may have had with her before!"

"You were threatening to kill him, too!"

He just ignored me.

"Ugh! God, why are you so stupid?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm stupid?"

"Yes, for actually questioning me and thinking I still love Xavier. I don't love him anymore, I love you. But that doesn't mean I'm going to sit back and let you two try and kill each other!"

"You mean me kill him?" he asked in a dark voice.

"Oh my god! Guys are STUPID!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and headed to my room.

I heard someone come in a few minutes later.

"Winter, is everything ok?" it was my mom and dad.

"Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled and heard them leave. I felt kinda bad, but I didn't feel like dealing with them right now.

The next few days went by with me and Zen ignoring each other, even when we had to go and fight more of those strange enterrans. Same with Carly and Shadow, they just ignored each other. This isn't how everything's supposed to be, I'm tired of this!

Heather:

"Are we there yet?" I asked, falling asleep on Mushra's shoulder as we still traveled through trees.

"Uh, I don't think so, Heather, or else we would have stopped by now." Mushra said and I flicked him in the back of the head. "OW!"

"We should be there soon, thankfully. Me and Clip need to refuel. And so does Binka's….turtle thing." Bolt said.

Just then, we broke through trees, the sunlight shining right in my eyes. I shielded my eyes with my hand and looked ahead.

I had to admit, this place looked kinda beautiful. The buildings were white and light blue and green. There were little statues of turtle and turtle-like enterrans everywhere. One looked like a woman with a shell on her back and a bit of a wide face and in place of her eyes were jewels that shined blue and I guess that's who or what this town was named after. A turtle oracle. And of course, this palace consisted mostly of turtle like enterrans. It seemed peaceful. The people smiled as we came in to the town and traveled down the streets.

We gazed around for a while, until we remembered what we were here for.

We stopped and tried asking people everywhere, where the mountain with the girl was. But every time we asked, they shook their heads no and ran off, saying stuff like, "Beware the swan spawn." I was mostly wondering why it rhymed, I didn't really think much of it.

But finally, at an old shop, we ask an old geezer of a turtle if he knew and he nodded and pointed us in the right direction, saying if we just go straight for a few more miles, we'll come to the mountain. And if we travel up an old, stone path then we'll find the cave she's in.

So, we left. No one even thought of resting, except me, but I didn't say anything. We kept going for a little while (long enough for me to almost fall asleep again before someone talking woke me up).

"There it is!" Sago said and I saw the path.

And then we followed the path. Jaden began to get a bit nervous as we got higher and higher up the mountain. She was clinging to Sago with her eyes shut.

"Scared of heights, Jaden?" I teased.

"Shut up, heather!" she said in what was supposed to be a strong and angry tone, but it was ruined when her voice broke out of fear.

"It'll be ok, mommy, we won't let you fall." Hana said on her shoulder.

Jaden opened her eyes to smile at Hana, only to close them fast when she saw the edge of the path and how high we were.

We went for about fifteen more minutes, the sun now in the middle of the sky. But finally, we saw something shining in the cave. We hurried up and made it to the entrance, stopping short when we did.

Well, apparently, Sago's rumors were true. Because when we stopped, we saw her. The girl. She was surrounded in ice, a symbolic kinda circle surrounding her and I wonder if that was something that kept the ice there. I couldn't really see what she looked like, the ice distorted her.

Mushra jumped off the board and walking forward, us coming slowly behind.

"Whoa…weird…" he said, touching the ice.

Just then, the circle on the ground that surrounded the girl and the ice began to shine a bright yellow. There was a huge flash and then it stopped. The ice had disappeared, leaving an icy chill in the cave. It was all misty for a moment, before we coulkd finally see cleary.

The girl was lying on the ground, in the middle of the circle, on her hands and knees. She had long pink hair that surrounded her. And then she stood, slowly opening her eyes to look at Mushra (who had an uh-oh look on his face, like he just broke something). Her eyes were a bright silvery color, almost white and her skin was honey pale. She wore a long flowing skirt with bits of designs on them and a silver waist/belt thingy. And her shirt was like a tank top, though she had sleeves that flowed behind her. They didn't cover her arms.

"Who are you?" she asked in a soft but strong voice.

"Uh…I'm Mushra? Sorry I didn't mean to…un-ice you." Mushra said.

"The only reason why someone coming here and stepping in my seal circle could awaken me, is if that person was in need of me. Are you?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. There's this guy who were after who plans on freeing this other guy who is really bad, and we need more power to fight him with." He told her.

"And you seek my help? My powers?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Than I shall serve you until there is no need for me to any longer. But you must seal the deal. Are you willing to seal it?" she asked, waiting and I wondered what she meant.

"Uh, yeah I guess." He said and she began to walk forward until she was in front of him and then he asked, "…Wait, how do you-"

And then she did something that shocked everyone and angered me.

She kissed Mushra right on the mouth.

The circle flashed once more and disappeared. She moved away from Mushra and he just watched her with a surprised look on his face as he blushed.

"It is done. Now I am yours." She said.

(Excuse my French, but) Oh, hell no!

Winter:

We were on watch again, completely quiet and not really talking to each other. I was waiting for two things though. Well, three…but one of them I didn't really think was going to happen…

1, I was waiting for the next attack, duh. Especially when we had to watch for Xavier, too…

2, I had given Hakuba those weird enterran cards to scan so he can tell me whats up.

3, and the one I doubt will happen. I'm silently, doubtfully and sadly waiting for Zen to stop acting like this with me, this was just going to separate us all!

"Winter." I heard Hakuba robotic voice say and I jumped up, ignoring Zen as I passed him and going to Yakumo and Hakuba on the other side of the meteor.

"Did you find anything out?"

"Yes." He said.

"Well?"

"…They aren't enterrans. Not true enterrans anyways. They are humans and animals engineered to be a more powerful being. They are the beginning of the enterran race."

….No way….

Mushra: my gosh, you have anymore twists up your sleave?

Me: ;) you have no idea *is smiling evily* Review!^^


	12. Random Dreams Again

Me: ok, another chapter! Yay!^^

Mushra: ….

Me: whats wrong with you?

Mushra: …some random girl kissed me.

Me: yeah, she had to…though, heather won't listen when I tell her that, lol.

Mushra: I think I'm going to stay away from this new girl….*runs off*

Me: ok, well, enjoy!^^

Winter:

"What?"

"They are the beginning of the enterran race." He repeated.

"Ugh! I heard that, I just mean….what do you mean, how could this happen? I thought they started doing to testing and experiments in, like, the future. I mean, not future future, but still. Why would they start now?"

"They began at a later time in our realm, but it's seems in your realm, they're more eager to try out the science. And I blame all those movies and stories human kind creates, about experimenting on living beings. It sped up the process of coming up with the idea." Hakuba told me.

"So…they were humans…that were experimented on?"

"Yes, and from what I can tell about them as I read their cards, it began at a hospital. It all began there. Back in 1994."

"…that's the year I was born. And Jaden. And even heather and Carly, we're all the same age…What day? Because we were born on the same day." I told him, starting to wonder what the heck was up.

"March thirty first, nineteen ninety-four. That's also when Lanuncurus's card landed here…I think he's the reason they've all turned. When he landed her, his impact gave you powers along with the fact that some of the people engineered on were becoming half human, half animal. You girls most have also been expiremented on, maybe after you were born, the doctors kept you from your parents. And that's when it happened. That is why you have powers." He finally finished. "And those enterrans you've been fighting used to be normal humans, too." He scanned me then and said, "Yes, I'm right. That is how this all happened."

"….Whoa…"

That's when I grabbed my phone and texted all the girls, telling them everything Hakuba had just told me.

Carly:

"So…what, your realm will finally be filled with cool people?" Shadow asked me after I finally told him what Winter had texted me. "And you're a part of them?"

I ignored his annoyingness, until I realized he sounded…different. It was like the old, silly, annoying, mess-with-me-a-lot Shadow that I used to know. "…Y-yeah. So now you can't make fun of me anymore…"

He actually laughed, that laugh leaving a smile on his face as he watched me.

And I watched him for a moment, before sighing. "Shadow…are you seriously mad at me for not deciding yet? And please don't get all mad, I'd like to talk without ending up having a headache from being annoyed or from yelling. I get your feelings, but you have to let me choose…"

He was quiet, not looking at me. But, he didn't have that guarded, angry look. He had a soft look on his face, though still a bit annoyed. "Carly…I…I don't know what to say. I mean, Irayna talked to me and told me how you feel. I understand and I'm going to try and stay calm and understanding about the subject…but I can't help being angry at the thought…no, that's a lie, I don't get angry about that. I'm scared at the thought, Carly…I…I can't…I don't want you to…I can't let you…it's too hard for me…" he was squinting his eyes shut, watching the ground, as if he was being caused pain by the words he was saying.

I touched his face and he looked up at me, looking like a sad and scared little child. "I don't want to leave you either…" I told him and kissed him and he kissed me back.

It wouldn't be perfect between us, but at least it would be a little better.

Jaden:

My god, Heather looked like she was about to murder someone. Me and her were walking together with the wolves. Binka was behind us, along with Clip and bolt. Mushra was floating above, almost completely ignoring everyone but I knew he was trying to ignore to girls in particular. Heather and the new girl. The other boys were up there with him. And the girl was right beside Mushra, following him.

Which I was afraid was pushing heather closer and closer to because an unsub.

"Um…So…" I had no idea what to say at this point.

"I'm gonna kill her." She whispered angrily. "I'm seriously going to kill her…"

"Heather, come on." I began, seeing how her usually brown eyes turned to a brown/red color (they just did that when she got angry, we don't know why). "…She…apparently had to do that, for us to be able to have her powers. Now she apparently serves Mushra. The kiss didn't mean anything more than that."

"I swear to god and the guardians, I'm going to kill her…" she said darkly as the red in her eyes became more present.

I sighed. I didn't think her reaction unreasonable, but this was going to be tiring because I'd probably be the only on to keep her from really killing this girl.

"What's Ookami doing, Hana?" Heather asked as she saw him running up beside her in his normal form.

"He's trying to figure out her name. We were just wondering, since she didn't say before." Hana told heather.

"Oh…" she said quietly. I'm guessing heather had suspected him of treachery or betrayal. And she confirmed my guess with the question she asked when he came back.

"Her names Neushra!" he told Hana as he come up to her and began to keep stride with her as they walked…well, not really walked, I guess, since they were on all fours. I don't know!

"So…" heather began. "….What does SHE smell like…?" she said she like it was a cursed word.

"Huh?"

"What does SHE smell like?" she asked again and said she the same way.

"Who, Neushra?"

"Yes!"

"Oh. Well, she smells…well, she doesn't have a specific smell, mommy. It's kinda like a stranger smell, like from another pack or something." He told her.

"Oh, ok…" she said to him, trying to seem nonchalant and then whispered, "Good, that means she smells like she doesn't belong…"

"Really, Heather. Ok, I get it, she kissed Mushra. But she had to for us to get her help. And we're going to be relying on her powers just as much as each others, ok? You're going to have to get along on some level."

"…." She was just quiet, glaring at Neushra again with those brown/red eyes.

Heather:

I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill her. I'm going to let her help us beat Lanuncurus, and then I'll kill her!

I…I can't believe this…enterran kissed Mushra! God, I'm going to kill her.

I walked up to Mushra, making she we were a few feet from HER as I talked to him in a whisper. "…So…"

He looked at me, kinda nervous. "So what?"

"What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"That…girl…kissed you. Are you just going to let that pass without out saying anything?" I asked him, getting a little annoyed.

"…I…I don't know. What am I supposed to do?" he asked, seeming uncomfortable.

"Mushra. SHE kissed you…SHE doesn't even know you and SHE kissed you! Aren't you going to do something?" the image of HER kissing him wouldn't stop repeating in my head.

"Well, she kinda had to, heather. I don't really see any reason to d anything." He said innocently and I glared at him. he got uncomfortable again. "What?"

"Is everything alright?" ….it was HER.

"Yeah, why do you need to know?" I barked without looking back at her.

"I was only asking, human." SHE spat back. "And you," SHE looked at Mushra and he pointed at himself as if to say, 'Huh, me?'. "I may serve you with my powers, but I am not your servant, so don't get any ideas. It's bad enough I have to deal with this until this is all over….What are you looking at?"

I was now glaring at HER. I was just disliking HER more and more. No one talks to Mushra in a negative way…well, ok, everybody does a lot of the time, but I don't like HER doing it!

I took a deep breath, trying to ignore her. I got on the hover board with Mushra and resisted the urge to look back at HER and stick my tongue out.

Winter:

Man, I still couldn't believe this. I mean, I could, but it's still surprising that this is all starting now…and will there be an enterran war? Or will we coexist as enterrans and humans did in the second time-line? Who knows? I guess we'll just have to find out.

"So, how's everything going with the others, Winter?" Yakumo asked eventually, since it was really quiet.

"Well, I think I may have already told y'all, but Jaden has powers, too. Except hers are earth." She nodded and Zen just ignored me as I saw Shadow do with Carly all the time. "And they found out Eilis had allies coming and think we need a little bit more help, so they went and found this enterran who had been trapped and was rumored to have great powers. Or good enough to help, whatever. And…well, apparently to get her to serve them, for them to use her powers, she had to seal that servitude with a kiss. With Mushra, since he was the one she talked to. And Heathers…feeling murderous…Oh, and the wolves called out to their pack. They haven't heard anything yet, they're still waiting."

She nodded.

"So, Heather feels threatened?" Zen asked. Wow, that's the first time he's talked to me in a while.

"I think so. Why?" I asked, a little wary by the annoyed look he gave me. I gave that same annoyed look back.

"I know how she feels, that's all." He said and looked away.

"Oh, my god…" I whispered in annoyance. Really? Yeah, ok, you know how it feels. No you don't, because you are completely misreading everything!

Heather:

Night eventually came. Me and Mushra laid close by each other, Ookami between us. Binka was asleep in her turtle, which was parked by Kutaal's car that he slept in, too. The robots were sitting with each other, refueling their selves. SHE was laying against a tree kinda by herself, but closest to me and Mushra…mostly Mushra…Grrrrrr…. And Jaden and Sago were laying close with each other with Hana with them. the little ones were so cute!^^

Jaden:

I was having those weird dreams again, about shadow. Where we were doing random stuff together. Like competing or anything like that…we even tried to challenge each other to karaoke….very weird.

But I tried to ignore it, thinking about the fact that at least I'm sleeping, though I bet in the morning I'll feel tired from fidgeting from confusion over the weirdness.

Heather:

I was almost asleep when I suddenly heard someone talking. I half sat up, wondering if something was wrong. Then I realized it was just Jaden and she was just sleep talking…she didn't really do that much…weird…

And Sago seemed to still be awake, too, because he watched her as she whispered and fidgeted in her sleep. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her, but his hand froze when she whispered, "…Shadow…"

He looked at her, puzzled and confused and so did I…Shadow?

"Stay with me, Shadow…Don't go…" she whispered and I became more confused and even worried. She sounded like she was talking to Sago, but she was saying Shadow's name…like she cared about him…

I looked at Sago and he was confused. And I was pretty sure he was awake almost all night puzzling over that, unlike me. I was tired and I had other things to think about anyways…maybe that was just some weird dream…I don't know.

I just hope that's all it was.

Me: yup, that's the end of that chapter.

Mushra: What is up with you? You're confusing the heck out of me!

Me: it will all be revealed in the end. As I have made it the tag-line/slogan thing for shinzo date, 'Everything Happens For A Reason…'.

Mushra: you know you didn't sound deep or cool or anything, right?

Me: -_-….ignoring….anyways, review!^^


	13. Neushra's Has A Hyper Form

Me: And yet another chap!^^

Mushra: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-ok.

Me:….0.0…..ok…anyways, I hope you all are liking it so far^^ and I'm amazing I haven't given away spoilers to the mysteries yet, I'm usually not the person who need to even read a book first, because I'll explain a lil and then I'll let out something mager and ruin it, lol^^

Mushra: so, u suck at surprises?

Me: -_-….*sticks tongue out* bite me, Mushra.

Mushra: ok!^^ *grabs my arm and bites me*

Me: GAH! I didn't mean it literally, you freaking BAKA! God, just like my dad and little brother, I can never say that around them anymore because they do that! Ugh!

Mushra: you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that^^

Me: well, jokes on you cause I haven't had a bath in forever^^

Mushra:….0.0 aaah! *starts hitting tongue and runs to the bathroom, pouring hot water on his tongue* gaaaah!

ME *whispers* hehehe, joking^^ now he's burning his tongue, ha! Enjoy!^^ and yes, I torture Mushra. It's my job, what I'm good at and love to do^^ GAH! *gets tackled by Mushra*

Mushra: you brat!

Winter:

I was heading back to the meteor, having saw Carly and Shadow and Irayna come back from their watch. What made me happy, yet annoyed me was the fact that Carly and Shadow seem happier. They didn't glare at each other like before and they messed with each other.

And me and Zen? Oh, we're still either at each other's throats about Xavier at some times or not talking to each other at all at other times.

I walked by Yakumo who was in Hakuba and Zen was walking ahead of us, ignoring us (me mostly).

It was quiet, uneventful and boring as we sat around the meteor. I mean, we did fight a little, but I mean, it was beginning to become slightly old. Or for me, anyways…maybe I'm just really too annoyed right now to really appreciate entertainment…

"Winter, has anyone gone to check on the kitten lately?" Yakumo asked, once again being the only one willing to make conversation.

"I think my parents did. Or, at least, they call Heather's house every once and a while." I told her staring out at the space I was supposed to watch.

"Oh, ok. You think they're doing fine?"

"Yes, Yakumo, I'm sure they're fine…" I yawned then. God, I wish I had something to do….

"Long live Lanuncurus! Aaarggh!"

Ok, well, from the sound of that, I now have something to do. I hyper formed, hurrying and pulling out a bow from behind and getting it ready as I saw three enterrans running to me.

I aimed and pulled back, getting ready. "Ice Arrow!" I called and let it loose, the arrow now covered in sharp ice and it speared through the three of them, who had made a bit of a line behind each other.

Ok, yeah, this was a bit entertaining.

Carly:

"So, how bad is this Lanuncurus?" Shadow asked me as we sat on the couch together, watching TV and waiting for sleepiness to take us.

"Pretty bad. The guardians are really powerful and he's one that went bad. He took power from all the boys and carded Mushra once, crushing his card."

"What?" he was surprised by that.

"Don't worry, the guardians brought him back so he could defeat Lanuncurus. And he came back as a guardian, h-" I was going to say is actual form, but thought differently, since that would be confusing. "He ended up beating him. Or, carding him at least, through him at a meteor, but I guess the card was caught on it and now he's here, as you know."

He nodded.

"Though, just because Mushra beat him before, I don't know if we can beat him now…I meant, we have to beat Eilis before he can do anything and he if he does, then we have to kill him soon after so he won't be a threat. And now he has buddies coming, that just makes it all the more worse."

"But, there's so much more of us now. You girls, me and my sister, Zen the wolves. How can you doubt we'll win?" he asked me, looking down at me with his arm still around my shoulders.

I didn't look at him, until he used his other hand to make me look up at him. He was watching me with intensity, wanting to know why I had my doubts. It's the same reason the others are or were doubtful. "Because, I know how powerful he is, and you don't. The other's know, too, that's why they're doubtful…I mean, I have high hopes that we'll be able to beat this, but it's hard not to have doubts…."

"Well, you should know by now, I'll kick any ones ass you tries to hurt you." He whispered in a threatening way (I guessed he had imagined if anyone would try and was angry with the thought) and then he kissed me softly.

We pulled away and I laughed. "Not if I do it first." I told him and he laughed too.

Heather:

I kept walking beside Mushra as he rode his hover board. He was ignoring me HER. Me and HER kept glaring at each other now and then. Why? You know my reason already. With her? She's annoyed that everytime she tries to talk to Mushra, I beat her to it and come up with something to talk about. Every time I saw her about to say some thing, I try and jump in.

Like now! She had her eyes on Mushra and was opening her mouth to say something. But I walked closer to Mushra and said, "HEY buddy!"

"Hey…again." He said, half smiling, half giving me a wary look that said he was scared I was crazy.

"So…how's the hover-board riding? Smooth?" I couldn't think of anything else.

"Uh, yeah. It always rides smooth…"

"Mushra." Darn it! I allowed the silence to drag on for too long!

"Huh?" he asked, looking behind his left shoulder at her

"Who is this man you are wanting me to fight, again? I don't think you had a chance before to tell me…" she glared at me when he wasn't looking.

"Well, one guy is this man's servant, while the other is an ex-guardian, if you've heard of guardians. His names Lanuncurus and…" you know this whole thing, or else you wouldn't be reading this story, in case of spoilers, so we shouldn't have to keep explaining.

"So, he's come back?" she asked.

"Yep. Now-" I tried to jump back in but Mushra began talk before I could.

"Uh huh. And he's got followers. One in particular is the servant I was talking about. He's the one we're trying to stop, so he doesn't bring back Lanuncurus. But if he does, we'll still need you. If not, then we just need you to help us beat his servant, Eilis. Along with some of his buddies." He finished.

She nodded.

"So, is it true you're a guardian?" he asked. I still thought of the fact that he couldn't remember anything from his guardian life. I think it was so either, we wasn't overwhelmed with too much knowledge as he lived on enterra or maybe he didn't want to remember. I don't know, either way, I guess it's so he can live a normal life…well, normal for an enterran at least…

"Yes. And it's true I had been trapped by one from the turtle oracle's town. The Turtle Oracle herself. We guardians apparently mess up her vision if we interfere on planets and she feared I was something powerful and evil and unwelcome, since she couldn't see anything about me."

Man, that woman was smart, she got all that down! Except the powerful thing, I have yet to see that.

"So, she used her water powers to trap me in that mountain, along with an old seal passed down to her by ancestors, in case of a threat to the town. And I haven't been out since. Until now. Which I must thank you for, I guess, even if I have to serve you." She smiled at Mushra and my stomach turned, especially when Mushra smiled back. And then he blushed, he looked at me, his smile disappeared and he turned away…must have realized a double meaning in her thanks…a.k.a the kiss….

I continued to glare at her then, soooooooooooooooooo annoyed.

Jaden:

"I'm just waiting." I laughed as I told Sago.

"For what?" he asked in a tired voice. I wondered if he'd had trouble sleeping…

"For Heather to either attack Neushra or kill her. Either way, I'm waiting for her to break and revert to action." I told him with another laugh as I watched her glare.

He laughed too, but only a little.

"Is something wrong, Sago? You seem like you're troubled or like you've missed out on sleep…" I rubbed under his eyes, which were only a bit purple, not enough to notice right away.

"No, I'm…fine…" he was quiet, but he seemed to be thinking, so maybe he was going to say something. "Though, I've been worrying…"

"About what?" I asked, my forehead creasing a bit in a little worry.

He thought about his next words before he said them, then looked away and said, "Do you think anything like…what's happening with the other would happen with us? If so…do you think we'd still be together in the end?"

That wasn't what I expected, but I thought about it. "Well, I don't really see that happening to us. There's no reason, because we love each other so much and…well, I can't really see myself with anyone else. I'd hope that, if that happened for whatever reason, we'd still be together, because I love you so much." I told him and hugged his waist. "I'll always love you and no one else."

He sighed and it sounded like it was with relief. I had my head on his shoulder and he bent back to kiss me on the fore head, saying, "I love you so much, too, Jaden."

God, what would I do without him?

"Hey, mama?" Hana asked, on my shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"What's your world like? Is it like this one?"

"Well, not really. There's drama, but not like this. There's no fights, no bad guys, no enterrans. Well, yet, from what winter told us… It's normal, boring compared to here." I laughed, though I didn't know if I'd like to trade this life in for a boring one.

"…Sounds nice…No sadness or hurt or bad times…" she mumbled, hiding her face in my hair. Sago was watching us as we rode. I heard her crying silently…poor girl…

"Well, Hana, it doesn't matter where you are. There will always be sadness, hurt and bad times." She sobbed a bit more. "But there are always happiness joy and good times, as well. And you just have to hope and wait for those times and enjoy them when you can, preferably with friends, they make it that much more great."

She moved out of my haired and wiped her eyes, smiling and then nuzzled against my face, neck and shoulder. I smiled, lying my head on her a bit.

I still wondered what it was about her dad, if he was dead or not and i wanted to ask, so i could know what i could try and say to comfort her, but i was scared to, i didn't want to make her said...

"Die!"

You know, these enterrans need to learn the meaning of _sneak attack_. They might achieve more if they do.

Well, then, we launched into battle, me having to hyper form to use my power, of course, but either way it was cool^^ though, it's weird being a little older and taller^^;.

"Earth Crusher!" I called out, along with Kutaal, and sliced the air, sending a huge rock at four enterran and crushing them into cards.

I saw Heather spear enterrans with her spear/staff she'd stolen from before. It was cool but funny because her moves were so much like Mushra's.

"Swan song!" I heard Neushra call and I turned to see she was in a hyper form…I thought she was a guardian…her outfit was different, kinda saint-like but still it had that white and silver color with the designs. And she had a white mask that covered the upper half of her face, looking like a swan's face…well, the upper half of it.

Anyways, she started singing…no, but music came from her mask (no, not like a CD player or something, just like as if her mask was singing, though it wasn't alive and couldn't….you know what I mean!) and it flowed to the enterran watched her. That seemed to become entranced then and Neushra pulled out a crossbow, thought it was kinda long, like it was a shot gun crossbow or something. Anyways, she raised at it, pulling shining white arrows from thin air and loading. And then she shot, the arrows zooming through to air so fast, I almost didn't see it and then the enterrans were carded, having had arrows through their stomachs.

And I saw Heather glaring…I guess she didn't like the fact that everyone had special powers or weapon except her.

Once everything calmed, i went and asked Neushra, "If you're a guardian, how come you have a hyper form?"

She looked at me a little annoyed and i was about to take it back, guessing it was personal, but thens he snapped at me, saying it real quick, "For reason that are mine and mine alone, i wanted to become and enterran. I'm half now, because my guardian powers didnt totally leave me yet, before i was trapped in that ice."

"...Ok..." i siad, surprised by her harsh-ish-ness. And heather glared more at that.

Well, finally, that fight was over, us all returning back to normal and heading off again until we felt too tired to keep going. We made camp again and I lay with Sago and Hana. Hana had been hyper at first, still exhilarated from the fight and angry her and Ookami didn't get a chance to fight that much, but I sung to her, singing 'I hope you dance' and she fell asleep within minutes. She was so cute, I almost wish she was actually mine…and that thought made me blush and roll over.

I sighed, wondering if I'd have the dreams again. And _of course_ I did, but I was beginning to get used to it. It was strange, confusing and almost annoying because of the confusion and I felt I wasn't even sleeping, but I just dealt with it. Because it wasn't like it was hurting anyone…

Heather:

I glared at HER before I finally became sleepy, rolling over to Mushra and Ookami. They were so cute in their sleep^^!

And then I heard it again…Jaden was talking in her sleep again, and about Shadow. I looked over at her and she was fidgeting again, too. I looked at sago, but I couldn't see his face, it was covered in the shade of the trees, the light of the moon not reaching his face. But, I could tell by his body language, he was not comfortable and this was troubling him. Again. What was up with Jaden?

I sighed, hoping I could sleep. I'd need to be well rested, so I will be on alert when I needed to interrupt HER.

Mushra: do you, like, have a thing for Shadow?

Me: No!

Mushra: then why put that you're having dreams about him and whispering his name and junk like you love him, in your dreams?

Me: UGH! My gosh, can't you be patient. Like I said, it will be revealed later and you'll get it! I don't like shadow, anyways, I like sago!

Mushra: *smiles* wow, you're so obsessed you refer to yourself as your character.

Me: -_- bite me you little brat…crap, wait! *gets a racket* ok, now bite me^^

Mushra:…na, I'd rather not.

Me: *sighs tiredly* ok, anyways, review!^^


	14. We Have Yet Another Newcomer

Me: Another chap, yay!^^ and I think it's my longest.

Mushra: congrats…

Me: *glares* anyways, enjoy!^^

Jaden:

Sago seemed tired again and almost a bit distant. Maybe he was still worrying, I didn't know. But, we had other things to deal with. Like, the fact that we're all a bit-

"HUNGRY!" the wolves moaned, and I heard heather and Mushra groan in agreement.

"I am so sorry, but I seemed to have run out of most of my food supply, we have so many people now…Well, I could make something from my catnip if you would like…" Kutaal offered with a smile, beginning to take some things out.

"No offense, Kutaal, but I'd rather wait…" Ookami said as Hana secretly acted like she was gagging.

"Fine!" he huffed, then whispered, "I seriously do not understand what is with others' distaste in catnip, it's delicious!"

We were now in a wide, open space, no trees around. It was almost like a desert, but not as hot. We didn't see any towns or anything, so we'd just have to deal with our hunger for right now…

"Come on, Ookami, let's play tag!" Hana said excitedly, though her and Ookami had seemed painfully hungry a second ago. She seemed like the kid who'd love to have fun all the time, no matter what.

"I don't want to right now, imuto…" Ookami grumbled, holding his tummy.

"Oh, come on, outoto!" she said, jumping on his back before he bumped her off. "Fine then…boring baka…" she whispered with a smile.

"Oh, you're going to get it, Hana-chan!" he said and then they were playing tag, Ookami trying to get here with an annoyed look on his face and Hana running from him with a smug smile on her face (I guess she knew he'd play if she called him a boring idiot).

So, we kept traveling forward, the wolf pups running all around playing and laughing.

"Are you still thinking about if…you know, we'd fight? You seem like it, Sago. You don't need to worry, ok?" I told Sago in a whisper, hugging him slightly as a comforting gesture.

He was quiet, though he nodded.

This was beginning to trouble me, but nothing was going to happen, so why worry? Just tell him the truth, there's nothing to be worried about. I looked over and saw heather was still trying to get Mushra's attention over Neushra, but I think he was about to burst, with the both of them talking either side of him. If his head went back and forth anymore, it was going to fall off.

Heather:

"Don't you think birds are so cool, Mushra?" I asked, but then she jumped in.

"I think swan's are the best!" SHE put in, glaring at me as I glared at her.

"Well, I think Indian Ringnecks. They're cute!" I countered and then whispered, "And they have personalities that remind me of Mushra, so stubborn and un-trainable sometimes…"

"Well, swan's are graceful and beautiful creatures." SHE countered back, smiling an evil 'ha-ha' smile.

"You know what?" Mushra interrupted as we were both gathering breath to start another 'the-stuff-I-like-is-better' war. "I think phoenixes are better than both of them…"

We looked at each other, then at him, then at Mushra as we caught up to him to say, "Yeah, you're so right, they're the best!" and "Completely beautiful creatures!".

I heard Jaden laughed and shot her a look, making her laugh more. This girl wasn't going to suck up to Mushra better than me! …wait…god, what the heck did I just say?

Winter:

"Seeing anything?" Zen asked dully, finally getting tired of the quiet, but not wanting to talk about anything else.

"No. Not at all…" I said, not caring enough to ask if he was or Yakumo. God, this was getting annoying, just sitting around here!

Just then I got an idea.

"Winter, what are you doing?" Zen stood, as I had stood also and had begun heading to where we had found those enterrans before.

"Why do you care?"

"Winter!" he said, grabbing my arm and stopping me. He looked at me seriously, then said softly, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I want to find out where those new enterrans are coming from, so I can either talk to them and get them to stop following Lanuncurus, stopped them and keep them trapped somewhere or just card them before they can get to close. And you're not telling me I cant or wont." I said and yanked my arm away.

He ran up and stopped in front of me. "Can you at least give me a second to talk?"

"Why should I? You don't let me talk to you. Heck, for a while now, I almost thought you'd lost your voice from being so silent…" I glared at him.

He glared back, but then looked away, at the ground to his side and said, "Just…be careful, ok?"

"Oh, so now you care?"

"Winter, don't start this." Zen sighed.

"Don't start this? Don't _start_ this? No! I'll start it if I want, you freaking jerk!" I yelled, finally having it. "You've been ignoring me and my reasons this whole time, not even giving me a chance, so you need to just shut up! Unless you can forgive me and get along with my side of this whole thing, then you need to SHUT! UP!"

He watched me for a moment. Then he looked down at his feet. "Look, I'm sorry about…how I've been acting, but I can't help how everything seems, winter, and how I feel either way. Ok?" he looked back at me.

"…Fine. And I'm sorry for making you doubt me, but I can't change how I feel. I don't love him anymore, but he's like an old and hurting friend and I can't just sit by and let you two try and kill each other without having some kind of reaction…ok?" I told him.

He was quiet, but nodded, sighing. I knew it wasn't perfect between us, but at least we might not be glaring daggers at each other anymore.

I sighed. "Well, I'll be back…ok?"

He sighed, but nodded. Then he put his hand on my shoulder and kissed my forehead. "Just be careful and don't do anything reckless or stupid. And come back to us if you need help, don't try and do it all on your own, stupidly…"

I nodded and then we parted.

Carly:

Once again, it took me a while to get to sleep, with Irayna watching the TV again, but I had Shadow in there, who hummed the only song he's ever heard from here, just to get me to sleep (it was funny and cute, because he was nervous and stuff at first). He hummed dance with the devil by breaking Benjamin. Not a perfect song to go to sleep to, but still, it got my eyes closed and my attention of Irayna. And before I fell asleep, I felt him get in the bed with me, holding me as we lay there and sleep. It was really nice.

Until the next morning. My aunt and uncle woke us up and were glaring. Shadow was completely oblivious and stretched out on the bed, laying his arm on my shoulder.

"Carly. We need to talk. Travis, you deal with him, I'll deal with her." My aunt said grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me gently but forcefully forward to the living room.

I sighed as I sat down with her. "Yes ma'am?"

"What were you two doing?" she asked calmly, though I knew she was trying hard not to bark at me.

"Uh…sleeping? That's what beds are for, aren't they?" I said with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood, but there was a harshness to my sarcasm now…I really wasn't in the mood to have this talk, especially when nothing happened.

She glared. "Carly, it's not funny. At all…"

"Sorry…"

"What. Were. You two. Doing?"

"Like I said, we were just sleeping. Nothing else, aunt Mary…" god, I hated junk like this…

"Oh really? And why am I supposed to believe that?" she asked, tapping her toe with her arms crossed (all I thought was, do people really do that?).

"Because, I told you!" I said, annoyed.

She calmed only a little. "I trust you very much Carly. So I believe you…but I don't trust this Shadow guy."

"Ok, well, it's your loss, then." I told her and she left, getting uncle Travis and uncle Travis and her went out, saying they were going to go see heathers parents for a little bit. Shadow came in there and gave me a confused look.

"Don't ask…"

"What, they think we actually did something?"

"Well, all she said was, she trust me but not you. They just aren't used to you yet." I told him, rubbing his arm a he sat with me and we got comfortable (I wondered where Irayna was, until I looked in the kitchen and saw her sleeping on top of the fridge).

"Well, they have to get used to me soon, cause you can't get rid of me."

"I know, I've tried." I smiled at him jokingly and he squeezed my shoulders playfully. We fell asleep again, sitting upright on the couch. At least my aunt and uncle couldn't say anything now; we were sitting on a couch asleep.

And we slept good, until winter and the others got back, then we had to go out. We woke Irayna and she fell off the fridge to the ground with a surprised "Ooof!".

"Wow…" she said, getting up slowly, her hands on her back until she bent back and popped. "That really hurt." She said, like it was surprising.

I laughed and we left as the others were lying down. Winter and Zen seemed a little better, but still a bit quiet.

We made it out to the meteor. And then I realized something we could do, something better than eyespy.

"What?" they asked when I told them I had an idea.

"Ok, here, it's called musical chairs." I said and begun explaining, saying I'd use my phone for music and we put three sticks around the meteor. Instead of chairs and sitting in them, we use those, keeping them a few feet from the meteor just in case we'd end up bumping it and we'd just hurry to them and put our feet on them instead of sit.

And we had fun and guess who won? Me, of course! But only because it was dark and they were new to this^^;. Shadow won next then Irayna. It was fun. And when people came, it was fun, we were filled with happiness from having fun.

Though, I got annoyed we these guys ganged up on me, one of the guys hold my arms to my side from behind me as I struggled, other guys coming at me with spears. I saw Shadow, looking worried and ready to run to me, but he was surrounded.

"Get off me! Let me go!" I complained, struggling more.

"Hehe, no way, shorty!"

….

"Whoa, what's going on?" I heard them complain as I felt a powerful flame-like warmth run through me. "Ay! Aaaah!" they screamed as I was engulfed in red light. I felt power running through me, so powerful and uncontrollable as flame. And then I felt myself changing, until the light faded. I looked around to see those guys burning until they became cards and I looked down. My outfit was changed. It was armor kinda like shadow and Mushra, with tights underneath there were dark red and I felt a crown on my head. I looked at a puddle and saw my reflection, seeing that in the middle, there was a red stone.

"Whoa…." I said quietly. I pulled out a black bladed sword with a red dragon on it and a silver and red hilt from a sheath on my left thigh. "This is F'ing awesome!" I yelled and turned, smiling evilly as more enterrans came at me and I swung, calling out an attack that came to me, "Dragon tongue!" and a crazy line of fire shot at five of them, carding them. "Whooo hoo, yeah, I rule!" 

Oh, man, this was awesome!^^

Heather:

I was really annoyed. SHE had his attention now, asking him about his life and stuff and if he was a great fighter and, Mushra being Mushra, he didn't care to brag. So he kept going on and on. God I t was annoying and made my stomach turn, she kept smiling at him and giggling and he'd smile back! And she blushed…..I'm gonna kill her if she tries to make any types of moves! She will not develop a crush on him because he just has that irresistible charm about him!

But when I tried to say something, they just got deeper in their conversation…I was annoyed, and didn't have anywhere to sit because I knew I had to rudely interrupt just to get on and, for Mushra's sake! I wasn't going to do that….though, he starting to get on my nerves a little bit, too.

I sighed, feeling tired since we had been traveling all day, hungry (no, no one brought much food, we expected Kutaal to hook us up in that area, ok!).

"You ok, mommy?" Ookami asked from down at my feet, before he jumped on my legs, climbing up until he was on my shoulder.

I sighed and nodded with a small, forced smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired…"

"You want to ride me?" he asked, jumping down.

"Huh?" I asked, confused and he hyper formed into his wolf form, a little bit higher, but not totally, then my waist.

"You want to ride? Don't worry, I'm strong enough and I can carry you for a while." He smiled a wolfy smile.

I smiled back. "Sure." I said and climbed on, resting my head on the back of his and I felt him…well, I guess you could say purr, but like a wolf. It was rougher, but still, I knew he was happy he was helping and this was like kinda sorta mother/son bonding, though I'm only riding.

"…you're the best mommy to me, Heather…" he whispered.

"Huh?" I was surprised by that. Since the talk of his family, I've felt a little less motherly, but still I could help but. But anyways, I was surprised.

"My mommy….she ignored me, the whole time. She never even spent time with me, but you do and you take care of me and I love you." He told me.

I sat up, rubbing his furry side. "Ookami, are you sure she wasn't just…really busy? I mean, wasn't things so crazy that y'all got separated. Dude, I'm sure twelve kids are a lot to handle and you're the oldest, right?" I remember him telling me that at some point. "She probably thought you'd be ok and she needed to keep her attention on the youngest…. What happened, anyways, Ookami? That separated y'all?"

He was quiet and I was about to take it back, tell him to forget it, but then he spoke. "My father was killed by a bear enterran…since he was the ninth general…he feared this would happen and told me I needed to be ready, to take his place…" his voice was becoming thick and I knew he was beginning to cry. I rubbed his side more as he went on. "But…I can't get that moment out of my head…me and my father training…and then an attack. The bear was a fire enterran and he was torching the place, the trees of the forest we were in were burning down…I was so scared…and then I see him card papa….and his card was….was…crushed, ripped and…burned by the enterran! And he yelled at me and I ran, I was so sad and scared!" he was sobbing now and I jumped off and hugged his neck tight, but not too tight, I didn't want to chock him.

"Shhhh, shh. It's ok, Ookami, you don't have to tell me anymore…" I ran my hand through his fur.

"I'm ashamed…I'm not worthy to be his son, nor the ninth general!"

"Ookami!" I almost expected myself to yell at him for saying stuff like that about himself, but it was Hana, who transformed and stopped in front of him. Everybody went ahead, but I stayed behind with the wolves as they talked.

"What did you say?" she said, glaring at him.

He watched the ground. "I'm not worthy…for anything."

"Don't you dare disgrace papa like that!" she barked.

"Huh?" he said, confused now like me.

"He chose you because he knew you were very power and _worthy_ to take his place as general. And if you sit here and say that he's wrong, than you are disgracing his memory!" she watched him with intense eyes and I was sure, if she was in her normal form, it would make her look soooo much older to watch him as she did.

"But I ran! I was a coward and I ran! Out of fear!" he said, sobbing a little more.

"Ookami, you're just a child!" I jumped in and looked at me, surprised. "I would have been amazed if you stayed there and fought, you were young then and that enterran was apparently powerful. I'm sure you father would have rather you run and save yourself than stay there and get yourself killed!"

"She's right, outoto! Papa would have been so sad and angry if you had died, too, I know it! So stop saying you're worthless or not worthy! Look at what you're doing now! You're helping friends to defeat a threat that could destroy the universe! Papa…" she swallowed as tears fell from her eyes too. "Papa would be so proud of you!"

Tears streaked down Ookami fur more as he sobbed, but then he looked up and smield a bit. "You…really think so, itumo…?"

She nodded her wolf head and he smiled. They changed back then, yawning as they wiped their eyes. They were tired, I could tell.

Once we caught to the others, I said, "Hey, I think we should stop, we've been walking long enough." And thank god, we saw a town ahead and stopped there, staying in an inn (wow, three N's in a row^^….).

We separated into our own rooms and I was happy, yet annoyed. For obvious reasons, I was annoyed. I had to have HER in there with me and the others. But I just had to deal with it. But I was happy for two reasons. One, because SHE wasn't anywhere near Mushra and she seemed annoyed by that^^. And the second reason it about Sago and Jaden. She started talking in her sleep again and I was glad he wasn't here to hear it, because it sounded kinda bad. She mumbled stuff like, "I care about you, Shadow, don't go!" and she clutched at the covers…it worried me, for the love square she might create with her feelings…I was so glad Sago wasn't hearing this…

Carly:

Once daylight came, we headed home, the others still hyper and telling me, "Welcome to the club, shorty!". It was nice to have powers now, it felt so cool!^^

When we got home, I told Winter and wasn't surprised, but she was happy. I sent a text to the others when she left with Zen, Yakumo and Hakuba.

I ended up falling asleep on the couch, Shadow sitting on the floor and laying his head on my hand as it rested on the couch and we fell asleep.

Winter:

"Man, this is just so weird and cool!" I said as I thought of the fact that we all have powers now, like the boys! Well, all us girls except heather…but I'm sure they'll come soon…but it's so cool that they're actually our powers and won't be taken away in the end! It's so great!

"Is it really that new to you, having powers?" Zen asked with a laugh and I was glad to see a smile.

"Well, no, but it's still new and cool to me that they're our actual power and we can keep them! it's just so great!"

He just kept laughing until we got there, taking our places. After a while, I left, saying I was going out to check again. Before, I hadn't found anything and no one had come, so I was going to try again.

Jaden:

I woke of the next morning and smelt breakfast. I saw everything had already gotten up and they were gone, so I got up, brushing through my hair with my hands real fast and then hurrying down the stairs. I saw everyone gathered on the bar where they serve the food, with seats all down the bar, other people at tables. I went and took the seat next o Hana, you sat by her daddy-I mean, Sago^^.

"It's ok, alright? We're here for you…" he was saying before I sat down and I saw her nod. He looked up me and smiled smally. "Hey, sleepy head…dream good?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, not really…" I said, remembering the weird dreams that just seemed to keep coming back.

I saw that Kutaal was helping behind the bar, making food with the other cooks and he seemed happy.

"Ah, the soup is going to be sooo delicious!" Kutaal announced after a while, sniffing the huge bowl of soup him and the other chefs were working on. We were all sitting around, waiting and talking.

"So, when can we fight the bad guy, mama?" Hana asked, surprising me. She was so hyper.

"Why are you so eager to fight?" I laughed.

"Because it's fun and there's nothing else to do. Ookami said I'm starting to drive him crazy, playing tag, hehe!" she said with the cutest, mischievous smile that made me ruffle her hair.

"Well, I'm not sure, we have to find him first. So I don't know. And don't be so eager, or else you'll be too overconfident and end up lowering your guard and getting hurt." I told her, feeling all motherly as those instincts came out.

"Ok, mama. I'll be careful…but I still can't wait!"

I sighed and Sago laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Just that the fact that, even if she's not related to you at all or any of the other girls, she is like the four of you. She can be cocky, but strong and caring. She's tough and she wants to get to the point. She's just kinda like y'all." He said, laughing more.

"Yeah, it's called being a strong woman." I told him, holding my head high.

"Woman?" I heard someone scuff and became annoyed when I realized it was Mushra. "Since when were you a woman?"

"Well, I've been female since I was born, baka. And I've been a woman since I learned I could kick your butt." I said with a smile and he glared and stopped his joking.

Heather:

I laughed at what Jaden said and laughed a bit more and Mushra scowled at the table. I turned to him and opened my mouth to say something, but-

"She's right, Mushra." SHE said the exact thing I was about to. "We are tough women, it shouldn't be surprising to you…even if some are more childish than others…"

Mushra didn't get that, nor did he see the looked SHE gave me…so annoying…

"Well, sorry, I'm just used to being tougher, 'k?" eh said with a smug smile.

"Well, how do you know you are tougher than us?" She kept asking, taking away everything I kept trying to say….

"Annoying little ama…" I whispered where they couldn't hear. I decided I'd go outside, to get some air. I told Jaden and said I'd be right back. She seemed worried, but I told her I just needed a minute away from HER.

I stopped by one of the windows of the inn, so I could look in and see them, but still be outside. I sighed, looking at my feet…me and Mushra have barely even talked… Why is that, anyways? Could he have his eyes on the new girl? I didn't know, but either way, I was mad at both of them! So freaking annoying!

"Hiya."

I looked up then, since whoever that was sounded close and I wasn't sure he was talking to me. He was looking at me, so he must be talking to me. "Uh, hi…" I said dully.

This guy, I had to admit, looked just a tiny bit cool. He had a boyish, mischievous face, with brown messy hair to his ears. And a strip of that hair was green. And he had brown armor with dark green symbols and stuff and a dark green shirt underneath. And green, fingerless gloves. He had dark brown pants and green boots. And the last thing was a green ear-ring shaped like an arrowhead on his right ear.

"What's up with you, you look like somethings bugging you…" he said, coming and leaning against the wall with me.

"…So?" I said, wary, though he seemed ok.

"Well, maybe you should talk about. Just saying. And, though I'd like to help, it'd probably be best to talk to whoever's bugging you."

I was quiet. I really wasn't in the mood to get speeches from a guy I didn't know.

"You know, you seem a bit boring and not very talkative." He laughed.

"That's because something's bugging me, remember?" I said, giving him a glare I usually reserve for Mushra. My annoyed but playful glare with a grin.

"Yeah, but why give whoever the satisfaction?"

I thought of HER. "Yeah, your right…"

"Yeah, I know I am." He said with a smug smile. "Joking, joking!" he held out his hand to me then. "Hitoshi. You?"

"Heather." I said, smiling and shaking his hand. This guy was kinda ok…

"Nice to meet you, heather. So, what bring you here?"

"huh?"

"I know you're not from here, I live here. And I'm sure I would have noticed that outfit enough to remember it if you did live here." He said, laughin at my outfit.

"Hey1 don't diss my my outfit, it's cool!"

"I didn't say it wasn't, I just said it's really obvious and I would have remembered it. So?"

"…" I didn't want to tell him, I barely knew him, so why should I? "Just…traveling with friends.

He nodded. And then he was watching the ground with a sad look on his face.

"Hey…" I said softly. "You ok?"

"naw, yeah, I'm fine. Um, I gotta…gotta go…" he said stiffly.

"Are you sure?"I asked.

"Yeah…but, um, can I ask you something?" he said with a serious expression on his face.

"Y-yeah, sure."

"There's this…man. He's not a enterran like us." Well, he dint know nothing about me. It made me feel out of place, especially with the fact that all the other girls now have power and I still don't have any yet… "He's a Kadrian. And evil alien and he…killed most of my family not too long ago, and took my sister…have you seen anyone like him?" at first, I expected him to describe Eilis, but he didn't and I realized he must have been talking about his buddies that are coming.

He described a man with dark, black hair that that waved behind him and purple, luminous eyes. He had an armored suit, but mostly it looked formal, with designs. And he said he could turn into a dark liquid…he must be like Eilis.

"No, I haven't seen him I'm sorry…" I told him, feeling bad.

I sighed angrily. "Yeah, ok. It's fine. Well, it was nice meeting you, goodbye…"

"Wait!"

He turned and looked at me curiously.

"You should come with us." I said. He could be of help and I wasn't going to just lie to him when his sister was taken by people we're after.

"Why? I'll be fine, even if most my family is gone…" he said, turning.

"We're going after the same people as you." I said then. "And…well, it thought you could help us and in return, we can help you get your sister back."

His eyes widened. "Really? You mean it?"

I nodded.

And then Hitoshi grabbed me into a hug that pulled me off the ground (he was a bit taller than me. Or maybe I was just around Mushra so much, I forgot we were short). "Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me…My sister is all I have left…"

He let me go and I cleared my throat. "No problem." He just smiled in thanks.

"Well, come on, our foods probably done. You can join. I gotta talk to the others anyways." I said, tugging him in by the hand after he said, "'K."

We came back in and everybody was eating, the only person stopping and noticing me being Jaden. She gave me a questioning look as I dragged Hitoshi in and I knew I'd have to explain later, we couldn't with all these people around because, either they could be some type of spies, or they could get involved or hurt. Either way, they didn't need to hear.

I sat down with Mushra, with Hitoshi in Ookami's spot, since he climbed on my shoulder when I sat down.

"Hey, mommy!" he said, hugging my face.

"Mommy?" hitoshi asked in an amused way, looking me over wihtan expression that said, 'How could she be mother to him?'.

"I'll tell ya later…" I said and grabbed two bowl, handing one to him and taking one for myself.

And then, Mushra finally noticed our new comer, since SHE finally went quiet and noticed him.

"Who's grass hair?" Mushra asked.

"His names Hitoshi and…I'll explain later, it has to do with you-know-who." I felt like I was talking about Voldemort.

He watched Hitoshi warily, but nodded and got back to eating. Once we were done, everyone went to their rooms and got their things. Hitoshi had to go back to his old, torn up home to get his stuff and said he'd meet us at the exit of the town.

So, as we waited at the edge of town, I explained everything to them. most of them nodded and seemed pretty ok with it, but Mushra and Neushra were wary.

"How do you know he's not making it up, Heather?" he asked and I got annoyed then.

"How do we know SHE isn't a guardian and some evil who was trapped for good reason and is using us? Huh?" I asked, glaring at Neushra and she glared back.

"I will not be accused of things that are not true, heather, so I'd advise you to stop it."

"Oh, really? You'd advise that? Why don't you make me!"

She glared and took a tiny step forward, until Jaden was in my way and Mushra was in HER's.

"That's enough." Jaden said, eyeing me. "You don't want to start this right now."

"Ok, I'm ready." Hitoshi announced as he came up behind us and every calmed a little. "Is…something up?" he said, looking at us questioningly.

"No. Come on, let's get going." I said and the rest of us were heading off then. Of course, I had to walk, since Mushra was ignoring me for the fight with his new 'friend'. I was walking with the pups and Hitoshi.

"So, who's who? I need to get to know y'all if I'll be traveling with y'all."

"True." I said in a kinda semi-calm tone. I pointed at everyone as I said their names. "Ok, that's Kutaal. He's our chef and he can also fight, he's a tough kitty. Or, cat, whatever. He's an earth enterran. That there is Sago. He can be the brains of the group a lot of the times, but we all have our moments, too." He laughed. "He's also the one who seems more in touch with his romantic side, one of the reason Jaden fell for him. oh, she's the girl who still stares at him with googoo eyes from time to time. And he's a water enterran." I pointed out everybody else, telling him what they like. I kinda…well, kinda hissed Mushra and HER names and what they were like, but who cares.

"Well, what about you? What kind of enterran are you?" he asked, curiously. "And Jaden?"

"Uh…." I didn't know how to explain it. I mean, I can't say I'm we're human, 'cause Jaden has those powers and she thinks I'll get some soon. But, I can't say I'm enterran when I'm not. Then I wondered if I should tell him (Mushra's accusations invading my brain before I pushed them away), but I decided might as well, just keep out the show thing.

"Wow…really?" he said, eyes wide.

I nodded, "Yup."

"Wow…." He said again. "Well, either way, I'm glad I got to meet you. You seem cool, so far. Who knows, you might end up being boring." He laughed.

I stuck my tongue out playfully as the pups were running around. I felt only a little better…I could still hear HER in the distance.

Winter:

I was looking for almost the whole day we were out, but eventually, it got dark and I headed back, the other's already getting ready to leave.

"See anything yet?" Zen asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, not yet." I said with a sigh.

"Well, we had no attacks. Maybe Lanuncurus is running out of people to send and we'll be fine." Yakumo said with a smile.

"Yeah maybe…" I said as we were starting to leave.

"You know, I think we'll be able to defeat Lanuncurus this time. I have so much faith in all of us." Yakumo said, smiling at us and we smiled back, feeling that faith, too. "All we have to do is keep together and sty astron-uugh…" Yakumo all of a sudden let out a huff of breath as she clutched her chest. And then she began groaning and whimpering a bit, holding her chest.

I knelt down to her with Zen and I put my arm on her back, saying, "Yakumo what wrong?"

"Uuuughhh! He….he's trying to get out again….aaah!" she said, bending forward more.

"What?" Zen asked.

"…Lanuncurus is trying to break free…" I whispered, my eyes going wide and my heart pounding hard. "Yakumo, does it hurt too much?"

"No, I can…I can do it, I have to…" she said, taking deep breaths as she stood. I helped her walk back home. I sat her on the couch as the other's gathered, wondering what was going on.

"Yakumo, is there anything we can do? Are you sure you're strong enough?" I asked, really worried. Though, she was calming a bit, her breathing slowing. I guess it was so intense because it was all of a sudden.

"Yes, I can. I'll be fine. I can hold out long enough for the others to come back, don't worry…" she whispered and I nodded.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked, worried. And Irayna and Shadow were wearing the same, worried expressions.

And I explained everything, and they became more worried.

"But Yakumo said she can handle it for now, she came keep him in until the other's get back. We just have to be more on guard."

"Greeeeeaaaatt…." Shadow said, heading out with Irayna.

"….You really think she'll be fine winter…?" carly asked me, not sure.

"Yeah, she just need rest if he tries really hard. I'm sure she can fight it off for a while…she's our only hope…" I whispered and she nodded and left. I texted the other's then, to let them know.

Great! This is just great. Another thing to add to our list of stuff to drive us freaking CRAZY!

Heather:

We all stopped out in the middle of nowhere again, tired. And I was really annoyed and troubled by the text me and Jaden got from the girls, as was everyone else when we told them.

And once again, I was annoyed by HER. But now, Mushra was in that annoying circle as well, not really sleeping that close to me, and Ookami was still in the middle of us, kinda distant because he wanted to be evenly in between us. I don't think he liked us fighting anymore than I did.

And once again, Jaden was having dreams again and I knew Sago had to be awake, troubled again. I would feel bad, but I was too mad and annoyed and confused.

It's just sad that Hitoshi, the new guy, was the only one willing to lie close to me. God, this is freaking annoying…

Me: well, hope you liked^^ and welcome, Hitoshi!^^

Hitoshi: hiya!^^

Mushra: *glares* Why'd you bring him here…?

Hitoshi: ? what, what did I do?

Me: hehe^^ you'll figure out soon. Well, good-bye *sees Mushra walking up on Hitoshi* review! No Mushra, you can't card him!


	15. Eilis's Kadrian Helpers

Me: ello, here with another chap, old chaps!^^

Mushra: ….your weird…

Me and your short!^^ ok, enjoy!

Jaden:

"What? You mean Yakumo's in pain?" Binka asked when we told everyone what Winter had texted us.

"She said that Yakumo had reassured that she could handle it. Anyways, she handled it for longer than a few days before, Binka, I think she may be able to hold out long enough for us to get back…" I told her, trying to calm her down even though I was just as worried, too, but not only for Yakumo….my friend and family is back there with that man who has already begun trying to get out…

"He's only a card for now, so either way, he's not as strong as he was before and it will take longer for him to even really drain Yakumo. So no need to lose too much sleep on the fact." Sago told us and I realized he was sounding really tired. Man, what's up with him lately? I'm getting worried about him…

And, even though this was what we've been waiting for, I was a bit worried as we passed tiny towns whom…whom Eilis had passed by, taking prisoners to fight for him and then he would attack some parts of the town to either force them to come with him or….well, pretty much for fun…so many families and children, scared and hurt and hiding now…

I mean, I wanted to kill him so, so much for everything he's caused and what more he wants to cause, but when I realized the fact that we're so close to that, my heart and blood begins to pound in a bit of fear. I feel a bit ashamed about it, but I can't help it…

And I think everyone else might kinda be like that, too. I mean, not exactly scared like me, but nervous and stuff about what we know is coming closer and closer. We were all pretty quiet as we traveled, except for Neushra and Mushra as they talked to each other, and Heather and Hitoshi.

Me and Sago talked, too, but it was only a little bit. I asked him why he was so troubled, he said it was nothing. He asked me if I what kind of dreams I was having and I realized he must be worried about my fidgeting at night. I told him not worry about it, giving him a hug and he stayed quiet.

It was a bit depressing almost, since we kept passing so many little towns not far apart, which were either torn apart or burned or messed up in some kind of way. And that just fueled my anger and hate for Eilis. I didn't care how scared or nervous or worried I was, I we were going to card him and soon!

Heather:

"So, you're all friends and stuff?" Hitoshi asked me as we were walking with the wolves still.

"Yep…Well, some of us are…you know, together." I told him.

"Yeah, I can tell. Jaden and Sago and…You and Mushra, right?" he asked with a look that said he knew he was right, but he was still going to ask. It's like he had a hint of smugness.

I laughed. "I would have thought you'd think Mushra and…HER were together…" I said as they were still talking with each other.

"Well, I can see she likes him, even though she may really be wanting to hide it. And I can tell they have a connection, but I can tell yours and his is stronger." He told me.

"What, do you have some kinda powers or something?" I asked, wondering if he was psychic or something.

"Well, yeah, but not that kind." He laughed at me. "I'm just good with people like that."

I nodded. "What sucks about me and Mushra is….Well, SHE may have more in comen with him than I do…" I said looking down as I remembered the fact that she used to be a guardian…so had Mushra.

"Well, I don't think the similarities matter, it's the feelings that truly matter." He said and he sounded so deep and stuff. I looked up at him, but then he was gone.

"Hitoshi?" I called, wondering if he'd been taken that quick, but then something splattered on my head, some weird liquid now seeping out of into my hair. I glared as it trailed down my face and I heard snickering.

I turned all the way around to see Hitoshi hiding behind a barrel of the fruits of which I'm sure was now splattered on my head. He was trying so heard not to burst out laughing that his eyes were watering.

"You have a death wish, don't you?" I asked him and he fell to the ground then, laughing his butt of and I heard the other's laughing too. I ran at him and he crawled backwards, still laughing. And then I smiled evily as I grabbed a fruit.

"Oh, no you don't, Heather!" he said, standing and about to run at me, but then I threw the fruit in his face and smiled happily when it broke apart on his face, the juice of the fruit and chunks of it all over his face. He glared with an annoyed smile and I laughed, the others doing the same.

"Wow, that's a good look for you, grass hair!" Mushra said with a laughed and I thought he was trying to be rude, so I grabbed a fruit and threw it a little to hard because, not only did I bust apart and cover him (and I was bigger then the other two, so it totally covered him), it knocked him off his board and he fell with an oof!

"Oooooh, that is it!" he said and then a fruit war began, until the owner of the fruits yelled at us to stop and we hurried away as he threw more at us.

We were laughing soooo hard, it was fun. But eventually we had to find somewhere to stopped to clean up and there was a lake in the next town thankfully, but it would take a while, so we just went back to talking a little, me and Hitoshi throwing left over fruit chunks at each other now and then, since we hadn't gotten them off from before.

Winter:

I was out looking still and I hadn't found anything. Each time I came, I kept getting closer and closer to the old, run down hospital we had been born at.

But I realized I must be getting close to it, because right then I ran into enterrans.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" one barked and they're voice was hoarse, like they were finding their voice. I guess it was because having two different DNA's in your system, your voice changing.

"I-"

"That is the master, Lanuncurus's, enemy! She has come to destroy us!" they all went stiff at that.

"No, I don't want to fight, I want to talk!" I said hurriedly.

"Oh, really?" one asked in an annoyed tone and other's were murmuring and yelling stuff like, "What could vermin like you want to talk to us about?"

"I know Lanuncurus has probably told you to follow him, that he can help you with what you're dealing with. Or maybe he promised to give you something or save someone or something like that. Or maybe you're just lost and following him because you have no one else to follow. But you do not have to follow Lanuncurus." I told them the last part slowly. "He is evil, cruel and will only use you. He doesn't care what happens to you, he just cares about getting what he wants and either you can help him with that or you're in the way."

They all glared at me. "How dare you say such wrong things about our master?" they'd say, and some said, "You shall pay dearly!"

"If you think I'm just some trash in the way of your master and that I wouldn't understand what you're going through with your powers, your wrong. I know how you feel. And I can help you. And unlike Lanuncurus, it's not for my own gain. And I have friends who can help you, too." I kept going. "you just have to stop following Lanuncurus, or everything will end sadly in the end. Ok?"

"What, is that threat?" one of them asked me.

"How could scum like you understand this? You're experimentation was purer than ours! You've gone your whole life, living it normally since you were a child as the powers grew and grew in you! They were waiting for the right moment to come out! With us? They came out only a few days after our experimentation! And we were children then and had to deal with it since then! We lost family because our powers and half of us went into hiding while others were captured by the government!" one girl was yelling. She had scales on her body, with a webbed hands and feet. "You haven't had the animal gene put into you, so you haven't had to go through this, only getting the powers! And Lanuncurus is helping us!"

"No, Lanuncurus is one of the reason's you're like this!" I yelled back at her. "Not only is he using you, but if the power that hit this earth when he landed handed shot through the earth and everything in it, the experiments would have been possible!" Not to mention, I'm sure the reason enterrans turn to cards is because the guardians do, too, but I wasn't going to say that. "So how about you think more about who you serve!" Yeah, chew on that, witch!

"That is enough!" I heard a man say and he came forth, seeming to be the oldest of these people, but he only about twenty something, most of these people were teenagers or young adults… "We shall not tallorate you and you lies about our master!"

"They're not lies!"

"Enough! Get rid of her, now!" the guy order and then they all charged at me.

"Crap!" I exclaimed as I started running back, planning on hiding in the trees and attacking them from the shadows and if that didn't work, then I'd go to the others, though this was a lot of people, I'm sure half of what's left of these people. It's like, thirty I'd say and I know that may sound like a lot, but I doubt it.

I kept calling out attacks like "Aqua Tornado!" and "Sharp waters!" and "Ice Arrow!" and I got plenty of then, carding them, but I was loosing arrows, I need to get of the trees and get them. after attacking more and more, it was semi-silent in my little area, no one close enough to attack, so I jumped down and hurried to get them up

And then I felt a stinging pain as something hit me in the back. I fell over and turned to see one of the enterran with a bat-like weapon. They raised it, aiming for my head and I covered my face.

"Gaaah!" I heard then and looked to see the card of that person fall to the ground…

"I thought I told you not to do anything reckless or stupid, Winter!" Zen said as he grabbed my hand that was still in the air (from when I tried to protect myself) and yanked me up to him. he looked me over with an annoyed look on his face. He sighed when he saw I was pretty much ok. "Does that hurt? Where he hit you?"

"No, I'll be fine….sorry. I couldn't exactly run and lead them back to y'all, though, could I?" I told him.

He just sighed. "Come on, we have to get rid of them before they get to the meteor." He told me and I nodded and we hurried ahead of them, carding them as we went.

In the end, most of them ran back to the run-down hospital, other's all around the forest floor, cards. We had to gather them and put them in a secret place we had near the house (we didn't want it near the meteor, because Lanuncurus could have some kind of power he could use and who knows if he could revive his servants…we weren't taking chances)

Well, now we know that they've been brain washed an all we can do for now is card them and hide their cards…

Jaden:

Well, we were finally able to find the lake at that city and we were washing up now, though we wish we had a change of clothes, but we'd just have to wear the ones we have.

It was still fun, everyone was splashing each other and playing in the water once we got the fruit gunk out of our hair and stuff. And who one? Do you need to ask, really? If Winter was here, maybe we could have had a chance, but in the end, we all ganged up on Sago, but that didn't help one bit and he ended up winning.

We were all out drying now. Heather and Hitoshi were still playing around and the wolves were playing with them, too, along with Binka. The robots were refueling as Kutaal was cooking (he had re-supplied our food when we were at the towns). Mushra and Sago seemed to be talking and neither seemed to happy. I almost wanted to listen in, but I decided not to. Only because, despite being heathers friend and being on her side about things most the time, I saw that Neushra was sitting by herself and she seemed a bit sad.

I looked at heather and saw she was distracted. I mean, I knew she wouldn't really kill me, but I don't really think she'd be too happy about me talking to…well, at this moment, her mortal enemy and rival. But still, she was a person and I couldn't help the urge to go see if she was ok.

"Hey." I said softly as I sat down beside her and put my feet in the water like her. "Why are you sitting her all alone?"

She looked at me and she was quiet for a moment and I thought she was ignoring me, but then she said, "Don't really feel…welcome around everyone else much, I don't feel like I belong…." She eyed heather in an annoyed, but hurt way before looking at the water again.

"Well, I mean, I know heather is seeming kinda…well, a bit…no, a lot…ok, really hostile toward you, but it's just because that kiss and she just hasn't gotten over it, especially since she hasn't had a chance to talk to Mushra much. I'm not saying ignore her, because she's my friend, but just don't worry too much about it and just watch how you act with Mushra." I told her.

She looked away then, not wanting to show her face, but in her reflection in the water, I realized she was crying. I touched her arm, surprised and asked, "Neushra, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Please, I don't…want to talk about it." She whispered.

I was quiet for a moment and looked at everyone else. They were still preoccupied, so I knew this may be the only moment I had. "Look, you can tell me if something's wrong. Is it about us? Heather? Mushra?"

She cried a bit more at his name.

"Mushra?" I asked in surprise. Was she starting to like him now? Had it been the kiss that started it?

She nodded.

"What about him?" I asked.

She sighed and wiped her eyes before looking at me seriously. "Promise me you will not tell anyone….ok? it's bad enough _I'm_ telling you…"

"Well, if it helps, maybe you should…but you don't have to." I told her.

She sighed and watched the water, then said, "Me and Mushra were friends before all of this…When we were both still guardians, we were best friends…and, though he didn't know it, i…." she took a deep breath, unable to go on.

"You loved him…" I whispered, so surprised.

She looked back at the water and nodded. "Yes…very much. At first, we were rival's. we always challenged each other, seeing who was better. And we became close friends. It was funny, he seemed like he was meant to be a fire enterran, he defiantly had that hot-headedness about him even then, though not as present." She laughed as she sadly looked at him, then back at the water. "And, I think I would have been a water enterran, if born one. We acted so much the same, yet so opposite. And then the day came when Lanuncurus decided to take matters into his own hands and gain more power…I couldn't believe Mushra gave up his life…I was so sad and scared when I found out, I was going to offer myself so he could live, but it was too late…." She was looking down.

"I'm…sorry…" I said. I didn't know what to do, the both of them truly loved the same guy with the same amount of love…man, this will suck, because I'm on both of their sides…Heather will kill me 0.0.

"And when I found out the other, elder guardians had given him life on enterra, which he loved so much and wanted to become a part of, I was so happy. But sad. He was alive and still himself, yet not because he had no memories of being a guardian. Even after beating Lanuncurus the second time, he remembered and that's when I tried to come to enterran. I became a half enterran. The process was not finished, because I was in a hurry to help him…and then I was trapped by that turtle oracle…and I lost my chance…"

I was quiet. Though, I felt so bad for her and wished there was something I could do, I couldn't. Because Heather is the one for Mushra and no one else, there's nothing more to it. "I'm sorry…" I said again.

"And I thought, when I realized it was Mushra who came for me-when he stepped in the circle, I thought 'this is my chance to get him back'! But, of course, he's found someone else…" she glared at Heather. "and I know I can't change that, because….he loves her…"

I was about to say sorry again, but she interrupted and said, "And if you say sorry one more time, I will have to hurt you." I laughed only a little and so did she.

We were completely quiet it then. I wanted to say something like, 'well, maybe you can try and find someone else', but you can't find someone else if you love another. Especially if you never knew if that person loved you or not. It's hard to do that. I know, because when I went to school, I'd try and get myself to like someone else than Sago before I knew he liked me too. It was hard and I wasn't able to do it…

"You won't tell anyone, right?" she eyed me with her silver/white eyes and I nodded. I wouldn't, though I knew Heather would bark at me if I told her to lay off when it came to Neushra.

Man, this is so crazy. Its bad enough we have to deal with people trying to end the world, but we have to deal with feelings and junk too? Really?

Carly:

We were heading out to the meteor now, since it was getting dark. I was still tired, worried about Yakumo who's only gotten a bit of rest because of Hakuba letting her sleep in him and helping ease the bits of pain it caused her to try and fight off Lanuncurus.

Man, this is getting worse and worse. I hope the others can beat Eilis and get back soon…

"Hey, wanna play musical sticks again?" I offered to the other two and they nodded and we began.

Heather:

I was tired then, us all having played for a while. We were trying to sleep now, since it was night. Though, Ookami was awake for a little while there, along with everyone else, because they had just heard a howl back from their pack. It had been their mother and they said she said she'd gather the others and come and find us and figure out what she'd so then. We stayed by the lake. Most of everybody was asleep, though some of us still awake. Actually, I think the only ones sleeping were Hakuba, kinda sorta the robots, Ookami and Jaden.

And that meant that not only me and Sago, but Mushra, Neushra, Hana and Binka heard what Jaden was moaning out in her dreams. I wished they'd all go to sleep, it was bad enough that me and Sago had to doubt her and that our doubts may be true, I didn't want everyone to start giving her dirty looks.

"Papa, why's mama saying another guys name?" Hana asked him, confused and I wondered if she had an idea of what was up. I hoped she didn't.

"Don't know…" Sago said stiffly and angrily and I saw he was sitting against a tree with his arms crossed, looking angry and hurt.

"…Sago…" I started, but then there was a crash on the other side of the lake. "What was that?"

Everyone was fully awake now, not worrying about Jaden anymore (everyone had either been eyeing or glances at her before).

"I don't know. We should probably check it out." Mushra said and I was surprised. That's the first time we've said anything to each other without HER interrupting or without being mad.

"Yeah, go and investigate a strange noise or something?" Jaden said and I knew she was awake, because she was being sarcastic, quoting one of those I think Jason movies. We thought that line was funny, 'cause it pretty much made fun of how plenty of other scary movies do that.

"It's not strange it was a crash." Mushra said, not getting it and I sighed while Jaden got up with the rest of us, saying, "Oh, forget it…."

"Stop it, you idiot! They'll hear us and we'll lose the advantage of surprise!" they heard one voice say. It sounded a bit deep, husky I guess you could say, but still kinda boyish. And familiar…

"It doesn't matter if they hear us, Kage! We'll still beat them, even before nii-san even get's here." Another said, sounding just like the one before.

"Who's there?" Mushra called, getting his staff out and we all got ready, getting our weapons and stuff.

"Crap." We heard the two say at the same time. "Uh, no one!"

"They know we're here, idiot!"

"Stop calling me that, Kurai!"

"We said, who's there?" Mushra yelled again, getting annoyed.

Just then, two guys (who looked somewhat familiar) walked out of the trees with smug smiles on their faces. One stepped foreward and said, "Names Kurai." The other said, "And mines Kage."

Then, at the same time, they said, "And we are sent here to assassinate you." and they seemed to have happy and eager smiles, too.

And just then, as they smiled like that, I realized who they reminded me of. They both looked the same, so I knew they were twins. And I knew they had to be related to Eilis. They had blue hair like him, though instead of spiking up, it was long in the back and tied, while a strand was left in front of one of their eyes. They had a silver crown like thing on their heads, too, like Eilis, though it was half covered by the strand of hair. Unlike Eilis, they eyes weren't covered and you could see they were a bright blue color. Their skin had that faint greenness to it that Eilis's had. They had purple tight's underneath they silver armor and had tiny things spiking up behind them like Eilis, though they had no cape. And they were skinnier than him, not as much muscle, but they still had some. And they just had this smug, playful air about them as they watched us.

"Oh really?" Mushra asked them and hyper formed along with the boys and Jaden and the wolves and Neushra (man, I feel so alone….). "Well, you can try!"

They smiled and their hands became sword-like, like how Eilis does. "Oh, we shall!" they both said and charged at us.

Me: oooooooo, so much more happening! What do y'all think of the twins^^?

Mushra: I don't really care. I just want us to catch Hitoshi before he executes his evil plans!

Me: Mushra, he's not evil, just like Neushra isn't (no matter how you and heather see them).

Mushra: yeah, ok, I believe now…. *is walking in front of a closet*

Me: what there?

Mushra: nothing! Don't look!

Me: *opens to find hitoshi tied up, before I untie him* Mushra, why'd you do that!

Mushra: He cant be trusted!

Hitoshi: why you short little brat! *tackles mushra and they wrestle*

Me: ^^; well, uh, review, please! *jumps in the battle to break them apart*


	16. Things Keep Getting Worse

Me: ok, I don't really have much to say here other than, I hope everyone is enjoying my story and that I hope I did not mess up much. Please let me know if I did, enjoy!^^

Mushra: wait, I didn't even get to-

Jaden:

I was surprised. Seeing as these guys had to be related to Eilis, you'd think they'd turn into liquid and be appearing everywhere, pretty much cheating. But they didn't, only because they had enough speed without using that.

"Oh ho, you missed me!" one said when I tried to hit him with my sword and I think it had been Kage. As we fought, I noticed he his jewel-like things in his crown was a lighter green than Kurai's.

"Not this time!" I said in annoyance as I struck him in the stomach with my sword. And then I remember how I couldn't really hurt him or anyone like him now, since I didn't have Zen's power anymore…darn it!

"Oh, that's tickled." Kage said with a smile and then turned silver as he spread apart, two halves of him moving past both my sides until he reformed behind me, hurrying to grab my arm and put his blade-like hand to my back. "Shall we dance?"

I made an annoyed sound and turned and swung at him once I was out of his grip, but he moved away, laughing. I just glared at him.

"What, you don't like to play?" he asked with an innocent smile and look on his face as both his hands formed swords.

"No, so leave her alone…" Sago told him as he stepped half beside me, half in front of me.

"Oh, well, you all are boring." He said disappointedly.

"Boring?" Kurai yelled to his twin. He laughed as he fought heather, Mushra, Neushra and Hitoshi. "Please! These guys are fun!"

"Lucky you!" Kage called and jumped back in to the fight with me, Binka, Kutaal and Hana fighting with Sago and me now. Ookami helped the others while the robots waited, but they looked like they really wished they could help.

And we went on for a while, these guys were energetic!

"If you were sent here to assassinate us, why don't you do it already, huh?" Neushra asked the question we were all thinking as we surrounded them in a circle, the two of them back to back in the middle.

They smiled.

"Well, obviously, it's because-" Kage began.

"We like to have fun with our prey before we kill it." Kurai finished.

We all just glared.

"You've got us surrounded, why don't you strike?" Kurai asked, still smiling.

"We're not stupid enough to try our powers on you, when we know it won't work." I told them and Kage laughed, apparently remembering the moment where I had forgotten that little detail. "It's only dark power that can hurt you."

"Hmm, smart. So, none of you have that power?" Kage asked and we were quiet.

"Pity. And I thought you all would be fun to fight." Kurai told us and they both formed their blades again.

"Don't touch anyone!" we heard a little voice say and Ookami came from the circle, a few feet from the twins. "Or I'll card you!"

They both laughed, relaxing from their stiff battle stances.

"You?" Kage asked.

"Defeat us?" Kurai asked.

They both laughed and said he was funny. They didn't stop laughing and Ookami hyper formed into his ultra hyper form. He was so freaking tall, our heads only reached his shoulder. And he growled, the sound rumbling in his chest as he glared a fierce glare.

"Holy crap…" the twins said as they gazed up at him.

"Shadow Claw!" Ookami called out in a booming voice that sounded older and three, purple lines of light shot at the twins, before they jumped out of the way.

"Whoa, that was close!" Kage said, rolling back to his feet as he stared at the still glowing purple (but fading) spot where the attack had hit. It had been right where they were standing.

"Ok, so you do have power…but only one of you…" Kurai said, still with that mischievous, confident smile.

Ookami growled a loud growl that I'm sure shook the ground, even blowing the twins hair back a bit. "Get out of here! Or next time, I'll make sure I don't miss!"

They still smiled, but said, "Alright then."

"But we'll be back." Kurai warned.

"And you won't be fast enough to stop us…" and then they zoomed away, turning into liquid.

"You won't be fast enough to save yourself!" Ookami yelled back as they disappeared and, after glaring at where they had disappeared, he change back, still looking angry.

"Wow! You did great, outoto!" Hana exclaimed as she jumped at and tackle/hugged Ookami.

He smiled at her, asking, "Really?"

"Really. And there should be no question now, papa was right to choose you as the next ninth general."

"Huh?" I asked, along with a few of the others. Ookami? A general? A NINTH general?

"Uh, yeah…" heather started explaining. Well, of course, she'd know. "His father was the ninth general. He was probably the only nice, none-power-seeking general out there. He went into hiding. But, he died and he had chosen Ookami to be his successor. So, Ookami's the next general."

Everyone just watch them, surprised. Man, so much we weren't able to know, but hey, it'd be overloading if all this was jam-packed into the show.

Carly:

"Fire tongue!" I called and carded four enterrans. "Good, they're finally gone."

"Yep." Shadow said as he and Irayna were gathering cards.

I looked over at the tree's and saw the sun was beginning to rise, thank god. Just then, I got a text telling me what had recently happen with the others. My god, how much more can happen?

I was so freaking tired, I just decided to send winter the text I got instead of reading it out loud to her and I immediately went to bed tired. Though, I stayed up for a little bit to say morning to my aunt and uncle as they left to go check on the kittens and Heather's parents (I think Irayna go on their nerves when she watched TV) and to check on Yakumo, but then I dropped on the bed and fell asleep.

Winter:

"Ookami's the ninth general?" Zen asked, just as surprised as me as we headed to the meteor, without Yakumo (we wanted to keep her from the meteor. Even if he doesn't have enough strength to really hurt her, we don't want to take chances and keep her close to Lanuncurus.

"Yep. And Eilis had brothers who tried to kill everyone, before Ookami ran them off."

"God, how much more can happen?" Zen asked, shaking his head.

"I don't-"

"Gah!"

My heart jumped then, as it registered in my brain that that was Zen screaming and I looked behind me to see him fall to the ground, an arrow stuck in his shoulder, and the pointed part seemed to be covered by sharp rock, like mine can sometimes be covered with ice…

"That much more can happen…" I heard as I stopped by Zen's side, not sure what to do, my heart racing. I turned to see Xavier jumping from a tree, pulling out his dark green bow and arrows. He started to slowly walk to us and I stood in front of Zen as he tried to keep the moans of pain from escaping his lips.

"Xavier, stop!" I yelled at him. "Don't do this!"

"Why not? Is it because it's true, you love this dark one more than me? Huh!" he yelled.

"Xavier, please, stop!" I yelled, feeling the tears coming.

"How could you, Winter? God, I loved you! You're parents may have drove us apart, but I still loved you! How could you?" he yelled and I could see the pain in his eyes and the tears began to flow.

"We just weren't meant for each other, Xavier! I loved you dearly before, and I still have you in my heart, it's just not the same anymore and I can't change that!" I yelled.

"Oh really? You can't change it now? Well, you changed your mind about me! So freaking easily, Winter!" he raised his bow with anger, loading an arrow and aiming it at me. His voice lowered to a winded, threatening voice as he said, "So why not with him, huh?" he looked crazed. "Why not change your feelings for him, huh?"

"You better…lower that….weapon, or I'll kill you!" Zen threatened weakly form behind me as he huffed from the pain.

"Because…." I said, tears streaming as I took deep breaths. "I just can't, Xavier."

"And why can't you?" he yelled at me with so much pain and I cried as I said, "Because I love him!"

Xavier had an intake of breath as the pain covered his face.

"So stop this! Because this will only get you killed!" I yelled at him as I closed my eyes and hyper formed.

"Oh, really? By who, the dark trash?" he yelled.

"No." I said, opening my eyes as I raised my loaded bow at him, my arrow iced over. "By me…." I hated the words as they left my mouth, but I couldn't let them fight. I just couldn't, because they could kill each other.

I had hope that the feelings in Xavier would keep him from hurting me and I could get him hard enough to card him and put away the card, but I didn't know. Either way, I just hoped that now one's card get's destroyed, if not just carded.

He watched me with hate and pain, neither of us lowering our bows as Zen huffed in pain behind me.

Heather:

We were traveling now, knowing we couldn't stay there. We were a bit tired because we hadn't stopped yet, but we kept going none-stop.

"So, if they're this close, how far do you think we are from Eilis?" Binka asked and I could hear a tinge of fear in her voice, because of the past probably. His attack on them then wasn't a peaceful one.

"Probably not that far. I wouldn't be surprised if we found him in a few days or a little more." Bolt said and Clip nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into the twins again or whoever else Eilis has called on any time soon." Sago said.

"And so you shouldn't be…" we heard a smooth voice say and looked behind us to see a shadow like figure-seriously, it was dark, but the sun shined on it and it's light reflected a bit, so I knew who this had to be. The man who took Hitoshi's sister, the one made of dark metal for some reason.

And then he formed into a man, smiling at us. He was exactly how Hitoshi described and I looked over at Hitoshi, checking his reaction. At first, he was surprised, then worried, then ticked off as he glared at him.

"Who are you?" Sago asked.

"Ah, I need to formally introduce myself. My name is Akumai." He said, bowing and then looking up at Hitoshi. "Ah, you've come for your sister, no? I'm sorry, she is not with me. We keep her in a special place until we need her for our missions. Maybe you can see her when I send her to kill you?" he offered, making it sound like it was such a normal way for him to see his sister.

Now, different things happened then. That pissed Hitoshi off and he pulled out a reptilian-design-covered katana and started walking forward, me moving slowly behind him. Akumai raised his now glowing purple hand with a smile, getting ready fire as Hitoshi said, "You sorry. Dead. Son of a-"

"Hitoshi, don't!" I cried, jumping at him and tackling him out of the way.

We heard a crash behind us after the purple energy ball shot from Akumai's hand. Me and Hitoshi stood, looking behind us at the smoking hole in the ground.

"Hmph. Pity, I thought I'd be rid of him…I guess I'll just have to try again…" I heard him say and then he aimed at the both of us as we sat on the ground. Hitoshi got in front of me as the energy ball became bigger and the other's called out for him not to and I heard them coming closer, but they wouldn't be fast enough.

"Stop!"

I turned to see Neushra was the one who'd said that and I was completely shocked to the point of not being able to move.

Akumai kept his hand aimed at us, but looked up at her. I just watched her, my mouth hanging open….was I seeing right?

"Leave them alone, or I will kill you." She said in a threatening voice.

He laughed. "And how do you expect to do that? By sicking your little puppy on me? That worthless child can not hurt me!"

"HEY!" me, Mushra and Hana yelled and I almost got up, but Hitoshi still stayed in my way.

"He may have the power to defeat my friends, but I am of darkness. We are equal and he cannot hurt me. None of you can."

"Oh really?" Neushra asked and then she hyper formed-no, she ultra hyper formed! And in that form, her outfit was flowing more, now silver and white all over with a hint of gold. And she even had wings. Swan-like wings. And six of them. One set was relaxing, touching the ground and they were black with the tips of the feathers white. The ones above them and that were extended in the air as if she was about to take flight were white with black tips. And there were two in between that were just gold and yellow, like guardian wings. She had armor and her swan mask had bits of silver and gold on it. And her eyes were golden now, instead of white/silver and her hair was a light, dull purple.

Akumai was taken aback, but only for a moment and then he raised his hand at Neushra.

"Don't even think about it." She said, raising her cross-bow and shot it, a beam of white light and it hit him hand that he had aimed at her.

"GAH!" he called out, clutching his wrist…because his hand was gone…only black little tendrils were left at his wrist as they tried their best to regenerate his lost hand, but it was a slow process and I was sure that light cause it to be a very, very slow process. He looked up and glared at her. "You accursed little half-breed! You will die with your friends!" and then he formed away, his black, shadow-like liquid zooming away fast.

And then I was just staring at Neushra again, unable to believe she'd just done that.

She looked over at me and then changed back to her normal form. What was weird, was that her hair and stuff had changed. I was confused. She stopped in front of us, holding out her hand as she said, "It's because it was my natural guardian hair and eye color. Along with memories, that form rings back old parts of me, because it's so close to my guardian form."

I took a moment, but then grabbed her hand as me and Hitoshi got up. "….Why'd you do that?"

"because, not only am I not heartless, I know that the others would be torn apart to have you die and I had the power to stop it." She told me, then leaned in so she could whisper in my ear. "I also care for one of those people and I was not going to sit there and let someone he loved be hurt, because that would cause him pain…I don't hate you to the point of letting you die, heather. I just don't care enough for you to show you any kindness."

She backed away then and headed to the others…but, how could she love Mushra? She hasn't known him long enough! God, I was so confused!

Winter:

"…Winter…are you ok?" I heard Zen ask, but I couldn't answer…I didn't feel ok, at all.

No, I didn't kill Xavier…I'm not totally sure yet if I really can. But I did threaten to kill him and I meant it, and I did see his pain at those words. After our encounter, he lowered his bow barely…

"…Why, winter? Why has it come to this…?" he sounded so hurt, but I couldn't do anything about it….

"I can't let you kill him, Xavier…I just can't. Because if you kill him….you'll have to kill me, too…" I told him, not lowering my bow and making sure I was in his line of fire towards Zen.

"W-W-Winter…d-don't…" I heard Zen say, trying to get me not to put myself in danger, but I ignored him.

Xavier raised his bow again as he stared at me with pure anger, hate and pain. He stood there, his hands shaking as he wish to let that arrow go…but then he lowered his bow with an angry sigh. "I can't kill you, Winter…" he said in a hoarse, deep and sad voice. "But I can't leave him alive, either…"

And then he left…and I knew he would be back, only when he thought it would be the best time.

"Winter, talk to me." Zen said.

"I…can't…Not right now…. Please, just give me….time…" I said with barely any volume, but he heard me and left me alone with a sigh.

Damn it, this sucks.

Mushra: ooooooo, you cuuuuuuuused. Your mom and dad are gonna kiiiiiiilll yoooooouuuu!

Me: one, it was actually kinda winter. Two, I've cussed before and my parents just say I don't need to do it a lot and don't do it in front of my little brother. And three, it's in a story, so it doesn't count and my parents already know I cuss in my stories, so there!

Mushra:….Darn it….

Me: please review!^^


	17. We Fight EilisMy Dream's Are Revealed

Me: ok, new chap!^^ a lot fo stuff happens in this one, so keep reading!^^

Mushra: Like Carly, you might want to stick around,'cause you'll find out what Jaden's dreams are about in this chapter.

Me: will you shut it, hot head?

Mushra: *shuts a door* there, I shut it^^.

Me: *slaps him in the head*

Mushra: OW!

Me: enjoy!^^

Heather:

"So…" Jaden began, looking at me as we walked with the wolves. Hitoshi was a bit farther behind me….he's been quiet, I don't know why…

"So…?" I asked, sounding tired and annoyed.

"Well, how do you feel…about Neushra…and what she did?" she asked, watching me, curious.

"Am I supposed to have a reaction to that?" I asked flatly. Why'd she have to help, huh? Why not someone else? And damn it, here freaking hyper form! It's bad enough it's kinda sorta cool, but I still don't have any powers! What the heck!

"Well, I mean, she did save you and Hitoshi. And he seems to be the only one who said thanks. I mean, I'm not saying you should be forever loyal to her, but just cut her some slack and at least say thanks." She told me and then I stopped and glared at her.

"Since when do I have to show any kindness to that AMA!" I almost yelled at her, but I said it low enough that the others ahead wouldn't hear, though the wolves and Hitoshi could.

She sighed. "Ok, I understand you hating her for kissing Mushra, but….i think you should let up a little bit, ok? She's got it a bit hard…" she glanced at Neushra and there was pity on her face.

"What the heck's wrong with you, I thought you were my friend!" I couldn't believe she was defending HER! "And how can she possibly have it hard when she has Mushra almost tied around her little guardian fingers, huh?"

"Heather, calm down. You just don't understand-"

"No, I understand perfectly! You and Mushra have just become bored with the people you love! I don't need to know more than that, so just leave me alone!" I walked ahead, hearing others coming up closer to me and seeing it was Ookami coming up on my shoulder as he changed back and Hitoshi walked by my side.

"Are you ok, heather?" he asked gently and I looked at him. He seemed really worried.

"….I'll be fine, don't worry…" I told him, though he still seemed worried. "Seriously, I'll be fine."

He nodded and looked ahead, though out of the corner of my eyes, I could see him keep glancing worriedly at me.

Jaden:

…what the heck was that about? I mean, I get her being mad at Mushra, though he ain't even really doing anything! But me? What the heck am I doing? If she wants to accuse more than Mushra of flirting with others or whatever she was saying, she needs to point her finger at herself! She may not be able to see it, but it's obvious that Hitoshi likes her! God, so annoying like Mushra sometimes!

Wait, did I really just say that about her….?

"Ma, you ok?" Hana asked in her hyper form as she walked beside me (I had been wondering why they walked moreso in their hyper formed, but I guessed they had more strength and energy in that form).

I sighed. "Yeah, fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look alright…"

"Don't worry about me, Hana, I'm fine." I lied.

Just then, there was a loud howl from ahead. We were getting close to another forest, no more barren wasteland-like terrain. It sounded wolf-like, but also human.

"Mama!" Ookami and Hana called out reflexively, me and heather said, "Huh?" before realizing they meant their real mother as she walked out of the tree's ahead….with a dozen other wolves.

This woman, when I first laid eyes on her, seemed intimidating and wary, like she was about to pounce on us if we said or did that wrong things. She had blue eyes that seemed to shine and pierce into us. Her hair was jet-black, tied back into a ponytail. She had an orange shirt like Ookami's, but of course bigger. She had black pants and blue boots. She also had a tail, but no ears. Hmmm….

Anyways, the pups ran to join the other pups surrounding the woman as she watched us. And my gosh, those pups were colorful! So many different colored shirts and even their hair!

Then, the woman looked back at her two pups that had reunited and her eyes became warm. "Ookami! Hana, I've been so worried!"

"Mama!" Hana said happily as she jumped at her mother and hugged her face.

Then she looked to Ookami, who looked away. "…Oomi-kun…?" she said softly as she reached forward and ran her fingers through her son's hair.

He looked at her and I almost cried, because he looked so sad, tears streaming down his face.

"Oomi-kun!" she sighed and pulled him into a hug and she cried only a little with him as he hugged her back. "I've missed you so much, sweetheart! Why? Why didn't you come back, I was so worried!"

"Okasan, I was so scared! That enterran…he took otosan away and I was so scared, I'm sorry!"

"Shhhh, shh, it's ok, it's ok…." She said as she slowly sway him back and forth. "You're safe, that's what matters…otosan would have wish for only that…"

We all were quiet as the pack had their moment, all of them hugging and they said something and Hana and Ookami were really surprised and happy, something about someone named "Chiisai."

But eventually, the mother turned to us, again with a bit of a wary look, but not as much as before. "Who are the ones who have taken care of my pups?"

"Well, we all kinda have…" I said quietly.

"Who are the ones who took my place? It is natural for pups to find another mother figure when separated, so who?" she said, mostly sounding curious now instead of fierce-ish.

Me and heather walked forward and waved smally.

"So, you two took care of my little ones?"

We nodded.

She walked forward, towering over us a little bit (she was taller than Sago and Irayna) and then she hugged us, surprising us. "Thank you, so much, for watching over them in my absence. I shall be forever grateful."

"Uh, you're welcome." Heather said, smiling.

"It was no problem, really." I said.

She smiled for a moment and then her lips became a hard line. "Now, my children called on us for help. What with?"

We looked at each other and then began explaining everything about Eilis and Lanuncurus as we could and the threat they pose. She sighed and seemed annoyed.

"You don't have to help us, if you're worried about your children. We understand…sometimes we don't even like letting Hana and Ookami fight, but they hold their own." I told her.

"Oh, we will help you, I guarantee you that. It just ticks me off that this is happening. Me and my family shall help you until we can't anymore. All I ask is do not treat my pups foolishly. They may be powerful, but I will not allow them to be hurt."

We nodded and said, "We wouldn't want them hurt either."

She nodded. Then she smiled. "Well, shall I introduce myself and my pack?"

We looked at the many pups then said tensely, "Uh, sure!"

She laughed and then jumped into it.

Ok, so, her name was Jin. Ookami seems to be the oldest, Hana only a few days younger than him. And the others were a years younger than the two of them (except for Chiisai, who they had been talking about. He's a new born) and days apart from each other, like days younger.

Anyways, so, lets see. There's Hanta…he's a little grumpy something, though he was happy to have his elder siblings back. He had a grey shirt with red pants and purple shoes that almost matched his purple, glowing eyes. And he had dark red hair like Shadow. He had wolf ears, but no tail ( I think that had something to do with their mom). And his element as an enterran was dark. Then there's Arashi. He seemed to like to play pranks and jokes and stuff and he messed with Hana mostly, ticking her off and making Ookami laugh as he told her, "Now you know how it feels!". He just seemed to like to have fun. He had blue hair that was tied in a small ponytail at the back of his head, strands of loose hair in his face, too, like the others. He had a light blue shirt with black pants and blue shoes. And he had a tail with no ears, like his mom. His element (clearly) was water. And then there were these twin girls. And I loved their hair. One (whose name was Yuki) hair white hair that was like Hana's, just shorter. But it had a black dot on top. And her twin (Aisu) had the opposite colors, black hair with a white dot instead. They both had blue eyes, blue shirts and shoes and black pants and their element was ice. And they reminded us of the other twins, except…you know, girl, wolf pups that weren't evil. Meaning, they wanted to have fun when they did things, kinda like the twins seemed to do. They had with and blacks ears. Then there was Minori. She made me think of Hitoshi. She was playful and pranky, but she was also nice and caring. She had a kind dark blond hair with a green shirt, black pans and dark green shoes with green eyes. Her hair was kinda the same style as Hana's, but not totally. She had brown ears and a tail. Her element was earth. Then there was Usagi. She was adorable. She had pink hair and a blue shirt with black pants and purple shoes. Her eyes were green and her tail and ears were blue and grey. She was so sweet and girly, she made me think of Yakumo. And her hair was a tiny bit like hers, longer in the back than the other girls. Her element was air. Then there was Kusa. He was like Minori and same element. He had green hair that was like ookami's kinda. He had a yellow/dark blond tail and gold eyes like Ookami. He had a light green shirt with black pants and dark green shoes. And then Kon. He was a sweetie. He seemed shy and scared, but he was cute. He was half human/half wolf, but full-out wolf (and they said their father had been too, except he could stand and stuff like a human, and talk). He had little green eyes and his fur was black and gray. His element was earth. Then there was Fuyu. She had gray eyes and white hair. She had blue shirt and gray pants and fur. She had blue shoes. And her element was ice. She was curious and playful and cute. And then there was Chiisai, the youngest of them all. He had a full body suit that was blue, his tail sticking out a hole. He had blond hair and fur with blue eyes and white ears, part of his tail was white, too. And he was so cute, sucking his iddy biddy thumb!^^

*sighing with relief* and that is the wolf pack. And we were all so, so, so, so, so, so, sooooooo tired once we finally found a place. We knew we were getting closer, we had so many pups and people now, it was tiring and confusing and we were running low on food again. I was so happy to finally lay down.

I just hoped that I didn't have those dreams again, they were beginning to get on my nerves…

"What?" sago asked, tired as we were all getting situated (all the pups were with their mom in a big, wolf pile, so I was able to lay close to sago and wrap my arms around him, but what annoyed me was he had his back turned to me and seemed to be ignoring my hands…was he mad or tired?).

"Nothing. Just…annoying dreams lately, they're keeping me up…" I said with a sigh as I lay my head against his shoulder. He seemed to tense. "Is something wrong?"

"No….i'm fine. Let's just sleep…"

"Oh…ok…" I said…he sounded so distant. But, eventually, I fell asleep, and again I dreamed about the tall hothead…

Heather:

Well, the only good thing right now is that Ookami has been reunited with his mom…though, it makes me sad, I'm going to lose my little buddie….no, that's her kid, it's doesn't matter, though he's my little friend.

And my gosh, I wanted to hit Jaden on the head with my stolen staff so much! Not only was she dreaming and moaning out about shadow again, but I was still mad at her about earlier! I mean, how could she be on that….woman's side? I sighed heavily, annoyed as heck, before I was finally able to sleep. We'd text the others in the morning.

Carly:

"You know, you two are so freaking adorable." Irayna laughed, her arms around our shoulder as she pinched out cheeks, annoying us. "Wonder if I'll find my own somebody, not that I need one. I just think it's a bit sad I ain't got anyone and all you kids do."

"You know, we not that much younger than you." I said, annoyed at her calling us kids….maybe me feel smaller than I already am…

"Well, I'm ninteen and you're sixteen, so I consider that still younger and kid-like to me, especially when you're the size of a oompa loompa!" she giggled and moved away when we glared at her.

"Hey, don't call her that!" Shadow defended me. "I'm the only one who can make fun of her like that, but thanks for suggesting the name^^."

"Hey!" I protested and he just laughed before I hit him in the arm. We made it to the meteor then, winter and Zen walking by us quietly and I wondered what was up with her. I sent her a text asking what was wrong and she just said nothing.

I sighed. Man, what now?

Heather:

"Wake up, kiddies!" I heard someone yell evily in my flat dream and then a crash and yells and then I woke with a start to dust and dirt surrounding me.

"Heather, you ok?" I heard two boys call. Mushra and Hitoshi.

"Y-yeah, fine! Is everyone else ok?" I called out around me and heard everyone call back saying yes. Once the dust and dirt cleared, we were all back to back, fully awake and ready. Now, all us humans and enterrans made a circle in the middle, Chiisai in Binka's arms. And the rest of the pack had hyper formed and Jin was the tallest, a white and black wolf with a crescent moon on her forehead. I would explain the other's, but I didn't have time for that, because Jin was facing and protecting all of us from-

"Eilis!" Half of us called out in anger and hate. Even the robots, who were on either side of Binka.

He just laughed. "My, my. Such a large welcoming party. And just for me." He smiled wider and his brother appeared on either side of him, Akumai to the side of us, smiling at Hitoshi, whom I know wanted to attack him, but didn't as I gripped his arm.

"Please! We're taking you down!" I yelled.

"Ah, the wolf huh? But he's only one. One little dark wolf."

"That's two, you idiot!" Hanta called in his hyper wolf form and he glared.

"Hmmm. Still, not enough to beat me, I assure you." He smiled more. "Kage, Kurai, Akumai?"

"Yes?" the three of them said, looking at Eilis.

"You go ahead of me and clear my path to Lanuncurus. I shall be there shortly, once I deal with these nuisances."

They nodded and left. Damn it! I turned as he laughed, hurrying to text the others as much as I could, warning them.

"So, who shall strike me first, foolishly?" he asked.

"ME!" Jin roared and clawed at him, white light covering her paw and I realized she had some light power, like the opposite of dark. Kinda like Neushra's power, though I doubt it was as powerful.

He laughed after he jumped back and then said, "That won't hurt me."

"How about this! Shadow claw!" Ookami and Hanta called out, their paws covered in a dark/purple light and that missed him by inches when they tried to scratch him.

"You cannot defeat me, pups. I shall never be defeated!" he called out, swing at them and scratching hanta on the arm, but he ignored it. And then Jin tackled Eilis to the ground before he turned into the liquid metal and then back again, behind her before he cut her. She yelped in pain, but then glared at him and rammed into him, knocking him back a few feet. And then wolves piled up on him, before he threw them off of him by expanding himself.

It went back and forth like that, all of us ganging up on him and trying to hopelessly get a hit on him, but he'd knock us back or scratch us with his bladed hands.

We all took turns and he began to notice what we were doing. "You are not going to surprise me, Dark ones!" he said. Damn, he found out our plan! We had planned to distract him until Hanta and Ookami had a clear shot. "You will all die, you worthless beings! There shall be no more enterran warriors or heroes! No more guardians other than those faithful to Lanuncurus! No ninth general, either!"

"Aaaarggh!" Jin called in anger and rag and rammed Eilis into a tree, holding him there was we srounded from all sides. He reformed behind her, his attention had only been on her.

"Now!"

"Shadow claw!"

Two purples claws slashed Eilis from both sides and he stood there, frozen. Before he burst and then only his Kadrian card was left.

Man, it was over…hopefully, it was over…

Jaden:

Man, we were all so tired then, all on the ground huffing. It had seemed so fast, yet so long that we had fought Eilis. So fast because it had been fast, and so long because e we were so tired now…

"He's…finally gone." Binka said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah…so, does that mean Lanuncurus can't be brought back?" I asked, huffing as I changed back from my hyper form with the others.

"Who knows? Either way, we shouldn't sit here, we should get going." Sago said and we all nodded, getting ready.

"I know you all want to defeat those other's soon. So do I." Jin started saying. "But, we all need a few moments rest, or we shall not be ready to fight them if we run into them."

I were quiet for a moment, but then nodded, dropping on the ground with a sigh.

We sat there for a few minutes, randomly talking to calm our systems down so we didn't tire out too much too soon.

I had been playing with Hana who came over to me and Sago when Sago spoke up.

"So… have you been having nice dreams?" Sago asked all of a sudden.

It was so random and confusing, I laughed, asking, "W-what?"

"I said, have your dreams been nice lately?" just then, I stopped smiling, seeing the look on Sago's face and even, as she passed, I saw a worried and annoyed look on heathers face, before she turned and kept walking over to Hitoshi (she had went to check on Mushra).

"…Not…really…Why?" I was starting to wonder what was his problem, he looked mad. "Is something wrong, sago?" is this what's been bothering him?

"You know how, when we were talking about if anything ever happened between us, you said you'd always love me and no one else either way?" he looked away.

"Yes, I remember that." I said warily and almost annoyed. "What does that have to do with my dreams?"

"Well, are you sure you weren't lying?"

"What are you saying?" I said, now really annoyed. It stood. God, something must really be wrong with him for him to really question me like that and to say I was lying.

Then he looked at me and a glare full of hate and pain was flat on his face, surprising me and making me angry in return, because I just didn't get his problem. "…What I'm saying is, do you wish you could be Shadow instead of me?"

"What? Are you kidding me?" I half laughed, though this was almost too serious to really laugh about.

"No, I'm not, Jaden! God, I've heard every night lately! You're always whispering his name!" He was waving his finger at me accusingly.

"What? No I don't, why the heck would I do that?" I yelled back.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just not what you're looking for anymore, Jaden." He said with a fake and pissed of smile and he turned.

"Or maybe you've just gone crazy, Sago! Do you seriously, SERIOUSLY THINK! That I care about shadow? Or any other guy, for that matter! More than you?" I couldn't believe we were fighting about this, talking about this! I couldn't believe he was suggesting or even thinking this was true!

"Well, Jaden, it's hard to stay sane about something like this when you've said his name almost every night lately and not once-NOT ONCE have I ever heard you say my name! It's pretty sad; you claim to love me while you're dreaming about Shadow!"

"Oh! My! God! Really? My gosh, whatever I'm saying in my sleep, I can't control, Sago! And I can't really control my dreams either! For some reason he's just in them lately!"

"So, you are dreaming about him?" he asked laughed without humor and I could hear only a little bit of pain there, covered by anger.

"God, Sago, they're weird and random dreams, I barely even understand them! Would you stop with this?"

"No, I won't! I'm not going to ignore it while you lie to me!"

"This is what you've been hinting at lately, isn't it? When you talk about us ever breaking up? You really, actually, seriously think I'm falling for shadow? For a smart guy, you can be a real idiot!"

"Oh, that helps, Jaden!"

"Stop!" I heard and looked down, in between us, to see Hana standing there on the grounding, looking up at us and seeming so scared. "Stop fighting like this, y'all shouldn't be like this!"

"Not right now, Hana…" sago said in an annoyed and pissed off tone.

"Don't talk to her with that tone!" I yelled at him. He wasn't going to treat her like crap because he's being unreasonably paranoid.

"You're gonna tell me how to talk now, huh?"

"How you're going to talk to her, yeah!"

"Oh, just shut up, Jaden! Go dream about your fantasy boy!"

"How about you just go to-"

"HEY!" heather called before I could finish what I was going to say and I was almost glad she did. I didn't want to say something like that to him, but he was being a bit of an A hole with all this crap.

I took a deep breath and just shut my eyes.

"Why are you even here, Jaden?" Sago asked and I opened my eyes in surprise.

He looked so hurt and I just still couldn't understand how he could ACTUALLY believe I loved Shadow. Thought he was cute, maybe, but I could never love him…he just wasn't the one, not for me. "Are you really thinking all of this, believing all this, sago?"

"It's hard to deny it with what you say in your sleep, Jaden." He spat at me. "God, just go. You care about him so much, just go! We don't need you here!"

I coughed, only because the pained tears that came to me came so fast, it took me coughing to get them out. "Sago, what in the world are you-"

"Just go!" he said and walked away.

"Jaden…Mama…?" Hana asked, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. I couldn't focus on her right now, I ran after Sago, catching him before he got too far and turning him around.

"What the hell do you want?" he yelled at me.

"I wanna know how in the world you could possibly believe I care for, in any way, let alone love anyone but you! After everything we've been through-"

"You realize you love someone else." He cut me off, making me angrier.

"Sago, if you don't shut up about that, god!"

"Just leave me alone, Jaden, I don't want…"

"….You don't want what?" I asked, staring at him as he was looking away, but then he looked at me, his face looking completely emotionless.

"I don't want you here right now….so just go. Go, be free. Do whatever the hell you want Jaden, since apparently nothing you want is here with me…" and he kept walking again, leaving me standing there…before I broke into a run, wanting to get as far away from here as I could.

God, how could he believe…? After everything we've been through…? Me! Love someone else? Is that even possible? I mean, I had hurt over him sooo much before I knew he'd fallen for me too. And I've tried so hard to keep him safe, and him, me, throughout all of this. We've even built a stronger bond because of Hana! And now this?

"DAMN IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I finally fell to my knees, breathless. It had begun to rain and I just sat in mud, wondering if the others were still at camp or if they'd left me already…

Just then, I realized what those stupid freaking dreams of Shadow came from. If anything, it had to be his calls and text from carly's phone, making fun of me being a mom.

God, what the hell had happened? How could this freaking happen? Why did it have to?

I stood then. I couldn't let them leave, I wouldn't! I began running as fast as I could, slipping a lot and getting mud all over me, but I didn't care. I had to get back to the others!

Finally, after what felt like another hour of running, I found the camp…and no one was there…I was all alone…everyone had left me, just because some stupid f'ing dream!

Tears streaming from my eyes and sobs erupting from me, I looked around for my bag, half feeling I needed to know what I had. I found it and there was a note in there. I went under the shelter of a tree with hugs leaves and read it…it was from heather…

_**Dear Jaden, I'm sorry but we had to keep going and…we couldn't wait for you to return…and I'm not sure sago could take any of it anymore, anyways…**_

God, her, too? I kept sobbing as I read.

_**I may not believe it as much as him, but…Jaden you didn't hear what you were saying in your sleep, and how you were saying it. You called out Shadow's name, as if he was your long lost lover and you missed him so much. You say "Shadow, please, I need to be with you…come to me" and stuff like that. I don't know what you were dreaming, but I can tell what you were thinking.**_

How the hell can I say any of that if I don't even mean it? If I haven't even felt that kind of love or loyalty towards shadow AT ALL? God, what the hell?

_**Anyways…you should listen to sago and probably go home, they could use your help. And if you plan on making any kind of new relationship? I suggest you wait until your cousin who loves you, is gone. Unless you want to hurt her, too. Jaden, I love you, you're my first and best friend, but if you can hurt people like this, i…I don't think I can really be around you right now. I still can't believe you turned against me with Neushra…she's stealing Mushra from me and you're on her side!... I hope you stay careful and watch out for yourself before you get back, because I still care about you. Wish us luck, I wish you luck in whatever you choose to do….whoever you choose, I guess. Love heather.**_

_**P.S. Don't try and talk to Sago or Hana…you really hurt them…and me too, with other things, though…**_

"Damn it, why is this happening?" I yelled and ripped the paper up, before I curled up against the tree, holding myself as I sobbed myself to sleep.

Heather:

"…Sago?" I said softly, traveling beside helmet head. "You ok?"

"No…not at all…" He said and I could see he was confused and conflicted.

I nodded.

"Are you ok, heather?" hitoshi asked me and I shrugged.

"None of us are ok, grass head, if you haven't noticed." Mushra said.

"Stop with the attitude, Mushra, you're being a jerk!" I yelled.

"Really!" Neushra added.

"I don't need help from a flirting guardian like you, Neushra!" I spat at her.

"you don't know anything about me or how I feel, so shut it, Heather!" Neushra spat back.

"Hey! All of you, quiet this! You're being torn apart! Do you really want this to happen? Because this will only help those men!" Jin told us, glaring in disappointment.

We just stayed quiet the rest of the journey as we tried to hurry ahead.

Winter:

I had text from the others, mostly heather. I texted carly and told her just to forget about it and that me and Zen were coming to help them on their watch and that I'd explain everything when I got there….what worried me was…they said Jaden stayed behind and that it'd be a while before she got back… what was going on?

Jaden:

The next morning, when I felt myself regain consciousness, I wish I hadn't, yet I was glad, too. I didn't want to wake because I'd have to think about last night…but I'd dreamt about it all night, anyways and I didn't want to keep revisiting the memory.

Through out what felt like maybe four to five days, I just sat there, holding myself. When I got hungry, I got the bits of food I had from my bag and ate until the hunger ceased. When I was thirsty, I drink a little bit from a bottle I had. But mostly, I just sat there, hating everything. I was wondering if I should hate myself, for the pain I had inflicted…but had it really been me? I mean, it came from my mouth, but I didn't mean it. I didn't feel any feelings like that toward anyone but Sago. Even now, when he shunned me away and I was free, I still didn't want anyone else, I knew that… So why did I say that? God, why?

And after thinking about that for so long, I began to hate myself…I'd hurt Sago, Heather had become so disappointed in me, I'd left Hana….I'd hurt them so much, without even really doing much…

On the fourth or fifth day, I sat up, so drained and dead-like. I felt cold, stiff and dirty. I stood and headed for the river I knew was nearby. I dipped in with my clothes on, knowing they needed to be washed, too, anyways. After I felt I was clean enough, I got out and went to get the only thing I could dry myself off with/warm myself up with. A thing of covers I'd packed. I didn't get warm that quickly, but at least I became semi-dry.

Finally, I knew I had to face it…the fact that everything was over…for me at least. I was so far away from home, I didn't know where to go or how to get there. The group I was with hates me for something I unconsciously did and didn't even mean (because I knew VERY well, I didn't love shadow at all). They may tell the others soon and the only people who would be happy or act kind toward me would be my parents, whom would only think of the fact that Sago is out of the picture that is my life and that I wouldn't be in danger and could stay home with them…if I even got back home.

I held myself again and began rocking myself, feeling that, soon enough, I may know what depression feels like….

"I'm so sorry for you, Jaden." I heard and jumped. "I would have thought he'd stay just a bit longer, but I guess you broke his heart bad."

I turned to see Ryuma coming out of the trees. I didn't even feel like getting up to defend myself like usual. I just shut my eyes, held myself and rocked, wishing it would all just go away; go back to normal.

"So sad he would actually believe that, but I guess I controlled you're dream-state well enough to make you say those things in such a believable way." he laughed.

That snapped me out of it.

I looked at him and he was knelt beside me, smiling. "I'm so sorry for your pain, darling, but you do have other options, you know."

"You! Fucking! ASS HOLE!" I yelled and tackled him, punching him left and right, before he rolled over, slapping me and then his hands were around my neck as his eyes were wide and wild as they watched me.

"You WILL learn to treat me better, love." He told me and I tried to kick him, hating hearing him call me that. "You won't have a choice anymore!"

"What are you talking about? I've got nothing to lose, because I've already lost it, there's nothing you can threaten me with! That's the flaw in your dumb-ass plan, your bait is gone! And they don't care about me!" I started crying a little more at that and then tried to hit him, but him grip just tightened on my neck until I stopped.

"It's not what you'll lose, darling, it's what you'll gain." He smiled more.

I was quiet for a while before I asked, "What are you talking about?"

He stood then, standing over me, and then he pulled out a card. It was one of those Dark Cards. Like the one that controlled Mushrambo.

"What? You plan on trying to control the boys again, idiot? That's what got you killed last time!"

He glared. "I was going to offer it to you. From what I've heard, this 'Lanuncurus' guy Eilis plans to bring back is very powerful. It'll take a lot to defeat him and I thought this might come in handy."

"…What?" was he really offering what I thought he was? He was offering me something to defeat my nightmare with! Something to end the fear that is the end of the world! Something to destroy Lanuncurus with! And maybe the others may at least thank me for it…if not try to listen to me…and then I realized how stupid I was to think I'd get it free. "What's the catch, Ryuma?"

He smiled widely at that. "Well, all I ask dear, is your hand in marriage. As always."

God, really? Is this a freaking joke? I mean, it's extremely predictable for him to still be asking for that, that's apparently the only reason why he keeps coming back.

But, I mean, really? I have a chance to help my friends and to redeem myself from something apparently I didn't even cause! But I have to marry someone I don't even love? DAMN IT!

"Well?" he asked softly.

"No." I said to him.

He didn't seem surprised by that, but he surprised me saying, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure. They have enough power to beat Lanuncurus. All of us who fought you and the others before, along with a guardian, another enterran and a pack of wolves. I think they can make it without me against him." I got up off the ground then and just watched him, waiting to see his anger as his plan failed…but he just smiled before he spoke again.

"Well, that's where you are wrong, love. Eilis, to ensure his masters' survival, called in reinforcements other than his brother's and friend. I didn't know it at the time, because I didn't know his plans, but it all makes sense now. He had been calling upon two people, whom he called guardians. One's name was Saru, the other, Maliki. From what he told me (and I think he knew I'd die, that's why he told me only these things), Maliki was a young guardian whom looked up to him, and Saru was his son. He did not see his son at the time he formed his plan to get power. And I'm not sure why he wasn't at his side, but I don't really think that matters. And Maliki? I say he may be someone to fear. He looked up to Lanuncurus, he was like his pupil, but from what I know from Eilis, he never showed much emotion. He just took in what Lanuncurus had to tell him…I think he was using Lanuncurus's knowledge to better his own and in the end, maybe he would just leave Lanuncurus's side. I'm not sure. But, when Lanuncurus tried to do what he did and was sealed away in the meteorite, they never tried to follow him again, fearing they'd be trapped as well. But they say now, that if Eilis can bring him back, that they will help him take over the universe. I'd say they'd end up like me, Eilis and Daku. They'll turn on each other in the end. But, either way, without a bit more help, I'll doubt your friends will survive…" he waved the Dark Card back and forth.

"…You're lying." I said, shaking my head back and forth at this information. "You're lying just to get me."

"Oh, I think I know by now I shouldn't lie, darling. So, what is it? Will you leave your friends to fend for themselves? Or will you give them the help they need?" his eyes narrowed as his eyes grew wider.

Is this really possible? That more evil was coming, just to make our lives worse? Great! Just great!

I dropped on my hands and knees, feeling like I'd just run for a long time…god, I felt so drained and tired… Could all this really be happening?

"Well, I shall leave you to your thought for a while, darling… But think quickly." I heard his footstep and the slight his of a snake as he left, but I kept watching the ground…I just…I didn't know what to do!

Me: and that is the end of that chapter….duun, duun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh!

Musrha: u r so weird…and what's your'e deal with Ryuma? Why do you keep bringing him back, gotta crush on him or something?

Me: no, ew, gross! He's too feminine at times and creepy! No, I think it's just for deep-down, nostalgic purposes. My first episode of shinzo that I watched had him in it, so, yeah.

Mushra: which one?

Me: on with dark Mushrambo….who looked freaking AWESOME!^^

Mushra: what, I'm not awesome?

Me:…kinda, REVIEW!^^


	18. The Snake Shall Have His Prey

Me: elo, elo, elo!

Mushra: what, what, what?

Me: nothing, noth-forget it, that's going to get annoying. Anyways, here is another chapter, yay!^^ enjoy!^^

Heather:

"Why did we leave Jaden behind…?" SHE asked, seeming disappointed.

"Why do you care?" I said, annoyed.

"Because, it's seems I'm the only one!" she countered, making me turn away from her. "I mean, I know she may have hurt y'all in some kind of way, but are you really gonna leave her alone at a time like this?"

"You can shut it! You don't know any of us or how we feel!"

She stayed quiet, until she said, "All I know is all of you seem like friends, yet you leave her behind."

"Eilis is carded, his allies are ahead of us and there's no one else who can hurt her, she'll be fine….or else I wouldn't have been able to leave her, no matter how angry I am…." Sago told us as we kept traveling. we were just making it to the city. Shadow was at the portal when we made it there, leaving our vehicles back in enterra as we headed back to earth.

"What's up? Where's Jaden, what happened?" He asked, walking backwards and looking at us before he gave up because we were quiet and he just walked ahead of all of us. We passed Jaden's house and I saw my mom and dad were there and surprised, but ignored them, walking with the other's to the meteor.

"Where's Jaden?" Winter asked right when we stopped at the meteor. "Why isn't she with you!" she mostly watched me, Sago and Mushra.

"Not now, Winter…we just…needed some time apart…" Sago said and took his place on the ground, his arms on his knees and his head on his arms.

She turned to me as everyone else sat down, watching. "Heather?"

I shook my head. "Not now…ask her, text her."

She sighed in a annoyance but took her phone out.

Jaden:

Beep beep!

I looked up. My phone had just went off. I crawled over to it and saw I'd gotten a text. From Winter… I was so scared to open it, what would she say? Would she say she's ashamed, worried? Or could something be seriously wrong? Damn it, this sucks!

After taking five deep, calming breaths, I opened it. And then I slowly clicked the view button.

**Jaden. Every1's bk, exept u. I askd them why, bt they told me 2 ask you. Why? What the heck's up? Mom & dad r especially ticked, bt that's them, as always. Plz, I'm a lil freakd.**

I took a breath, not sure what to write and if I even wanted to tell what I found out…but, I didn't need her worrying and trying to come for me. Something might happen and she needs to stay…no, she doesn't, because Lanuncurus and his friends will be there soon…but they'll be able to fight, won't they? God, this just sucked!

I took another breath and began texting.

**Winter, its xtremly messd up…I cant explain everythng. All I can say is some1 caused me 2 say the wrong things in my sleep, every1 began thinking things bout me, and left…I'll try and be home soon, I might take a while, but I think I'll be fine…don't come 4 me, I'll be fine.**

Eilis could still have followers out there, and then there's Ryuma…he could hurt her and anyone else who tries to come… and then there's the other Kadrians to worry about, if they were even still on enterra…my heart beat faster…the others…damn it! I need to get them on enterra, away from the meteor! Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why is it so messed up?

First, it was us worrying about Eilis finding the card on enterra. We think it's fine in the beginning, because he'll have to probably travel the whole of enterra before he finds it. He sends enterrans to threaten us, saying he feels he's getting closer to the meteor. Well, the only upside about the next thing is he was nowhere close. But, we were. It landed in our world, near where we live. Half of us had to stay and watch over his meteor, with his card inside. That's risking your life there. And we had to go find Eilis before he finds out, and he ends up calling on some pals. That's risking our lives there, too. Well, we went out to find him, find out he's found out. We carded him, but he sent his friends in his place. We have new help, but two of them seem to cause problems. Then we get more help from wolves. We start to hope. Winter and them keep having trouble, but they're dealing. Well, now, I'm torn apart from everyone I love because of dreams put into my head and words forced out of my mouth by an evil freaking brat! Now he's telling me we have more nightmares coming to destroy everything, but he has a card that can help, along with the power he has…but I just have to marry him first.

Why? Why, why, why, why, why? That's all I wanna know! WHY? Why is all this happening? Is it the plans of the guardians? God? What? "I don't want to do this!"

Somehow, we were meant to know about this realm. It was a show because we were meant to know about this world, that much I realize now. We fall for the guys. Maybe that was meant to be, to strengthen who we are and our ally's. Who knows? Doesn't seem to matter for me now. Anyways. Our powers. We were meant to have them, to fight. All these different things were meant to be, I can see that, but…what does this serve? How does me being broken apart from everyone I love help us?

…I sat there for a while, asking the same questions again and again, but in the end, I knew the answer. I knew what I'd tell Ryuma.

I had to tell him yes. I had no other choice. I had to marry Ryuma.

"So, have you decided love?" of course he'd know when I decided. He was beside me now, his hand on my shoulder.

"…Yes…" I said hoarsely. "…I…I will marry you, Ryuma…."

Winter:

"She should be here by now. How do you know something isn't wrong?" I asked heather and Sago.

"Because she would have texted us." Heather told me and I sighed.

"Damn it, tell me what the heck happened!" I couldn't take it. I wasn't going to sit here when my sister was out there, alone. I wanted to know why!

Heather seemed surprised, but sighed and told me quietly. And it only ticked me off.

"Ok, let me get this straight. You're tense and angry because she's been having weird, un-explainable dreams and also because she took your enemies side, huh?" I asked heather and she was quiet. "Really? Did you ask Jaden why she was on her side, or did you just think, 'Oh, she doesn't agree with me so who cares about her anymore!'"

She stood, angry. "You know I care about her like my sister, winter! But you didn't hear how she talked, she sounded like she was in love with shadow!"

"…Me…?" Shadow asked, confused, but we ignored him.

"No, you were just ticked because someone else likes Mushra and he was just being nice to her!" I yelled at her and she glared. "God, can y'all really be so stupid to think that the person you love doesn't love you back?" they just ignored me with annoyed looks on their faces. "Forget this, I'm going to enterra and I'm going to find her!" I said, walking away until someone stopped me.

"Winter, you need to just calm down, shut up and wait. She'll be back when she's ready to come back." Sago told me and I could see he was hurt, even though there was no reason for it.

I yanked my hand away and just sat farther away from everyone. I texted Jaden, asking why she hadn't come back yet and I waited for her text back.

Beep, beep!

I checked the message when I got it and read it.

**I jus need space, Winter. I'l b fine, don't worry bout me. Jus stay ther with da othrs an b careful, k?**

Is that seriously the only thing I'd get back from her?

Carly:

I didn't get why any of this was going on. It was crazy that Sago or even Heather would leave Jaden behind! And I seriously doubt she had to say anything about Shadow, or mean it anyways, I mean…she loves Sago, so much…

"…Did I do something?" Shadow asked and almost seemed worried. I was amazed. Right about now, I would have expected him to crack a joke, saying something along the lines of 'The ladies just can't resist me.'.

"No…I think it's just a misunderstanding…" I told him, worried and scared for my cousin whom had helped me through a lot. I sent her a text.

Jaden:

I sighed. Winter AND Carly were texting me now.

**Jaden, wat's up? I'm worried. Every1 is sayn u said stuff bout Shadow, sayn u love him or something. Wats realy up?**

I shut my eyes, wishing so much that I could tell her everything and it would make everything be ok again and all the bad things would be gone, but it wouldn't and I couldn't. All I could do was marry Ryuma and gain his help and the card. I had to lie and anger her, to make sure she and the other's didn't come.

**They'r rite carly. I said those things, because I like Shadow. It's bad enouf I was stuk with Sago, bt the fact that a short, brat lik u got a guy btr than me? I can't take it, I don't think I'm going to come home. Just leave me alone you short, worthless brat!**

It hurt my chest so much as I pressed send. Tears fell, but I didn't sob. Why should I? Why even shed tears, it isn't doing me any good… I shut my eyes.

"Don't look so gloomy, my darling…" Ryuma said as he put his hand under my chin with a sickish smile on his evil face as he closed in. "That's no way for a bride to be, so close to her wedding day." He was so close to my face, I knew what he wanted to do.

I stalled, turning my face a few inches away while I asked, "How…how far away is it?"

"Three days." He said happily. "Soon, you shall be mine, darling." And then he gripped my chin, turning me to face him forcefully.

A few tears fell from my face as I thought of the fact that I would have to live with this person for the rest of my life, just to save the other's I love.

He just laughed and then he kissed me forcefully. I did not move my lips with his, but I couldn't stop him either. Tears just ran down my face as he kissed me…

I had no way out….the snake would have his prey, and soon…

Me: *barfing in the background*

Mushra: Sagogirl is inable to speak at the present moment, so for now, we have Ryuma….he threatened to trap everyone if I didn't let him talk.

Ryuma: I shall take all you fangirls as my brides!

Mushra: *knocks him out* ok, now that his done, please review!^^


	19. Life Sucks

Me: man, are things getting intense or what?

Mushra: no, we're just getting a nice little party ready so we can have a CUP OF FREAKING TEA WITH LANUNCURUS!

Me:….Really? I don't like tea…

Mushra: (face palm and sighs)

Me: anyways, enjoy!^^

Heather:

We had been back for a day now. Half of us were sleeping, the other half awake and alert. Me being one of them.

"…So, when do you think they'll be here…?" Hitoshi asked me. I wonder if he was thinking about his sister…maybe she wasn't in danger. I hoped not for his sake.

"Don't know. May be soon, or they may take a while, finding help…or they could be here and waiting for the right time to strike. Who knows?"

"…You're worried, aren't you?" Hitoshi asked me and I looked away, shutting my eyes…thanks to sleep, I'd had time to think about everything…and I realized how stupid I'd been. I mean, yeah, the things she did hurt some of us, but she was still my friend….So why did I leave her?

"Yeah…"

"Well, I think everything will be ok in the end, we just can't loose hope." He smiled at me…but, it wasn't his happy, ignore everything bad kind of smile, it was forced.

"…Are you ok?" I asked him.

He was surprised. He blushed and looked away. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

…Did he like me…? Man, I hadn't wanted it to happen like this, too many things were going on, dang it!

Carly:

"Hmm. I like your hair." I heard Irayna say as she had the green strand of hair, or the new guy Hitoshi, in her hands. "It's subtle, but cool." It's like she wasn't even worried about anything going on and that surprised the new guy…or, new to me anyways.

I laughed, he seemed to be blushing a bit. I didn't know if it was because heather or Irayna. But then he said, "Uh, thanks. I like yours, too, it's like…kinda like an ocean."

She smiled. "Thanks!"

Just then, I got a text back from Jaden and read it…

…..

What the heck? It took me rereading it a few times, a few minutes of thinking hard and feeling a bit hurt for me to realize….Jaden didn't mean that, she couldn't. I know she couldn't have meant that.

I'm not so stupid as to let my feelings get in the way. I got up and showed winter and heather. At first, Winter was mad and Heather was annoyed, but didn't seem too surprised. But when I explained the fact that that's just not her, they realized I was right. And how couldn't they? They know her just as well as I do to know she must be wanting to keep us away. Even if she had felt this way, she wouldn't have put it out there like that, she would have made it short and simple, not trying to hurt anyone, but trying to let me know instead of hurting me. She was trying to keep us away, I knew it!

"We can't stay here. Something has to be up and she doesn't want us to be involved. We have to go get her." Winter said, standing after we had told Sago.

"Sago, dude, I know it scared you before, thinking she didn't love you anymore…but we all know she does love you, just as much as you love her." Mushra said, putting his hand on his best friends shoulder. "And I know you're worried."

He sighed. "Let's just go. Who all is coming with?" he asked. He seemed so sad and confused and mad at his self and worried right now.

Heather walked forward with winter and me and so did Sago.

"Mama…?" I heard a little voice ask and turned to see Jaden's pup kid/friend look at her mother.

She nodded. "Just be careful, alright?" she said to her daughter.

"I will, mama." She said, hugging her mother's face before she ran up to us, jumping on Winter's shoulder. She turned to us. "I wanna help get her back, too." We nodded.

"What about us?" Zen and Shadow asked.

"Look, everyone needs to stay here, in case those Kadrians come. We can't risk leaving the meteor out in the open. We'll be back as soon as we get Jaden." I told Shadow and Zen and Winter nodded. They seemed annoyed that they couldn't come with us, but they nodded and then we left, hurrying.

I texted to Jaden: **where r u? We r coming 2 get u. and don't give me crap.**

Jaden:

I was sitting alone in a room I despised. It was a completely blue room, seeming to be made of ice…it was for a king, or a prince…it was Ryuma's bed-room.

He was keeping me in here until the wedding came and I didn't object. Why be out enjoying the sun when I hate the world right now?

"Why do you not run or fight, like before?" I heard and saw Ungar walk out of the shadows.

"Get out of here, you piece of shit!" I said (I've probably cursed more than ever lately, but I don't care).

"But why? You do not love him, you never have, so why are you not fighting?" Ungar came up beside the bed I was curled up on.

I slapped her and then yelled, "Because of that stupid card you made for your master! Now leave me alone! I'm loosing my whole freaking life to this sick prince, I think I deserve to have privacy to mourn for what I'm loosing!"

She glared at me and left. Yeah, don't talk to me about why I'm not running when you're still serving him!

Just then, I got another text from Carly. Damn it, why can't she just leave me alone!

**Stay away, I hate you! I don't want any of you near me! Not the washed up water boy, the hot-headed brats or you! Leave me alone!**

I hated it as I sent the words and then I just curled up on the bed, crying and moaning in anger. "aaaaaAAAAHHH!"

God, just leave me alone! You'll get hurt! And if I don't do this, we could all die! Our only hope is for me to do this, so leave me alone!

She texted me back asking again where I was, seeming to have ignored everything I just sent.

Winter:

Carly told me all the things she said about us, words she had chosen to hurt us and I ignored it. "Ask her again, Carly." I told her.

We were getting far then, but it sucks 'cause we don't know where to go. I just wish we knew!

Carly got a text back then. "She says we should leave her alone, that she has to do this and if we don't leave her alone, everyone will get hurt."

"Damn it…" Sago whispered, so impatient. "…Why had I been so stupid?"

"Sago, don't start. We were all confused and everything, too many things going on and you were worried and scared and hurt. So don't start." Heather told him and he was quiet.

Neushra:

I sighed. Why had I come back to earth? Mushra never loved me before, there was no reason for me to think that his feelings would change along with his species.

"Are you alright?" a young woman asked me. She had blue eyes and brown hair and I realized it was Yakumo, the chosen human. The first woman to capture Mushra's heart…

"I'm fine…"

"Ok…"

The only thing I can do now is fight, until I'm not needed anymore…but what, then, will I do…?

"So, you're finally here…?" we heard and I stood, realizing it was the voice of the man from before. Akumai.

We all tensed and I hyper formed, standing in front of the others. "You will not bring back Lanuncurus." I said firmly.

"Ah…sure I won't….Ruka?" he called with a smile and then a girl in red armor like Hitoshi's jumped from the trees. Her hair was a dark brown with three red highlights.

"Yes, master?" she said in a dull, entranced way. Her eyes seem to have red in them, but they seemed glazed over mostly with a glowing purple.

"Kill them, please. Do not stop until they are dead or you are." He said and shot a smile at Hitoshi.

"Yes master." She said and then her hands were covered in fire as she called out "Flaming fist!"

She zoomed, so fast I missed her, and the stopped beside me, her hand raised until she swung at me and I shut my eyes, knowing I wouldn't be able to move.

"Cool flames." I heard and looked to see a huge kunai blocking Ruka from me. I turned and saw it was the cat enterran, Shadow. "By mine are cooler, trust me." He smiled smugly and then swung at her.

"Don't!" Hitoshi called, grabbing his shoulder and glaring.

"I'm sorry, but I have to card her. I'll make sure nothing happen to her card, but we can't sit here and let her attack us, man, so hands off." Shadow glared at Hitoshi.

Hitoshi's grip didn't let up until he closed his eyes for a moment, thought, then opened his eyes and let him go, hyper forming into an older form, with a scaled tail and half a mask that was the upper half of a komodo dragon's face. He had almost samurai like armor and all of it, including the make and tail, was a dark green. His katana was the same.

And then we were fighting the girl as she zoomed from opponent to opponent, quick. I couldn't get a hit on her with my bow, she was fast. And of course, the Kadrian was using her to tire us out. That's when I snuck from the fight, trying to figure out where Akumai was.

And then I sighted him, at the edge of the forest, watching with a smile.

"Is he of darkness?" one of the larger wolves asked and I realized it was the mother, Jin.

I nodded, pulling out my crossbow and aiming. She jumped into the forest, growling and catching his attention, making him look into the forest and that's when I shot him in the arm. He glared at me and raised his now fully regenerated hand and shut a black spike at me before I jumped out of the way.

He advanced on me as I heard the girl, Ruka, call out in pain (someone had hit her, but they sounded like they were still fighting her, so she must not be carded yet). He was angry and raised a long bladed hand and was about to bring it down, but then Jin tackled him to the ground, growling loudly and angrily as her blue, sapphire eyes watched him wildly.

"Get off me, you worthless dog!" he said and stabbing her in the shoulder. She barked in pain, jumping up and backing off as she checked the damage, then she glared and I shot a light covered arrow at his back. He turned just in time to block, but it wounded his arm, which he had blocked with. And then Jin scratched him from behind, her paw covered in light until she scratched him.

"Gah!"

"Master!" Ruka called looking over here and glaring and just then, Shadow was about to pierce her in the stomach in her momentary pause, but Hitoshi wrapped his arms around her, not letting go and pulling her away from Shadow. Shadow sighed, but didn't protest. Ruka did, kicking and screaming at her brother, who just ignored it.

He cut Jin's stomach, wounding her pretty good, but she scratched him once more across the face and then looked at me meaningfully. I raised my bow and aimed, summoning all the power I had, then I called out, "Light of the Guardians!" with all my might. The arrow was streaming with white light and when I shot, it looked like a shooting star!

"No, Master!" Ruka called once shot and then Akumai's screamed of pain drowned out everything else, until he was a card. And then I turned to see Ruka go limp.

"Mama!" Ookami called, running up to Jin as she changed back to her normal form and so did he. He checked her wounds as she clutched her stomach.

"I'll be fine, son. Don't worry yourself."

"Are you sure…?" he asked as the other pups surrounded her.

She nodded, kissing his head. "I'll be fine."

He nodded and all the wolf pups surrounded their mother, hugging her.

"What in the world?" I heard and turn to see four adults. "Where's the girls?" one of them yelled.

The red hair, Shadow, walked forward and explained calmly, but that didn't make the adults any happier.

"And why in the world would they leave?" one of the women asked.

"Because, Jaden was not with them and they wanted to go back and get her, before she got hurt. And if you are wondering about their safety, I assure you, they'd be in worse danger here." I told them and they looked at me, surprised.

"You should go back home." Zen told them.

"We're not listening to you kids." They said.

"Well, I don't care if you're going to listen to us or me or not, but I'm not going to let the woman I loves parents get hurt. I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened and I know Winter wouldn't. So, you can either go willingly or by force." Zen finished, Shadow stopping beside him. 

They watched us, so surprised. And then they quietly left.

"Uuuugghh…." I heard the human Yakumo sigh in pain slightly.

"Is he trying to break out again?" Zen asked her, his hand on her shoulder. She nodded and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"So, where's Winter, huh?"

"Xavier…" Zen whispered in annoyance.

"Hmm, you bandaged up the wound. Pity…" he sighed. He seemed like a naturally pissed person.

"You here to try and kill me again?" Zen asked in a threatening voice.

"No, I'll wait. I'm just here to see what information I need to return back to Kage and Kurai with." He said with a smile.

"What?" Yakumo asked with a gasp, surprised.

"They want to know what's up and doubted Akumai would come back, so arrogant. And they sent me."

"Still arrogant." Zen said and Xavier glared.

"Lets see what you think of me, when I bring back the twins and they bring back Lanuncurus! See what you think of me then!"

"Xavier, why are you doing this?" Yakumo yelled at him, seeming so sad and hurt that her friend would do this. "Do you really want Lanuncurus to come back, taking over or killing us all? Is that really what you wish?"

He glared at her, quiet.

"Please, don't do this. You don't have to do this, Xavier. Help us defeat the others, so we can all be safe…do you really want all of us hurt….Winter?" she countered and he shut his eyes, swallowing hard.

"Why should I care for her if she doesn't for me…?"

"She does care about you, so much so that she doesn't want you carded, much less your card ripped apart…" Zen told him and Xavier was surprised.

"Please, Xavier, just come back to us and help us, you can be free." Yakumo continued.

He shook his head. "No…I can't, Yakumo. I just can't." and then he disappeared.

"Damn it!" Zen exclaimed.

Me: don't really have anything else to other then, Review please!^^


	20. The Wedding

Heather:

2 days later.

"Where the heck could she be? Could she still be where we left her?" I asked, getting worried. She hadn't told us anything about where she's at, just that she had to do something and we couldn't stop her and that we were worthless. But we weren't giving up.

It was getting close to sunset and I was just so worried. Then there was a beeping sound, signaling that Carly just got a message. What surprised me was Carly had only texted once today, trying once more to see where she was. We hadn't expected her to text back….

"What did she say, carly?" pretty much all of us asked, surrounding her.

"Give me space and time to actually look at and read the text, please!" she exclaimed and we backed off.

"…Oh, my god….No!" she said and shock covered her face.

"What?" we all yelled, scared. Had she been hurt?

"She….she says that Lanuncurus has friends coming to help him and that we will need help and the only way she can get the only help she can think of is by giving herself up to the ice…what? I don't know, in some kind of way, she didn't say. But she say it doesn't matter, that she'll be trapped forever. God, what could she mean?" She swallowed hard and then we heard someone hit something and turned to see sago had kicked his vehicle.

"Damn it!"

"Well, now we know where to go, come on! Ryuma's castle, that's gotta be it and it isn't far from here!" I yelled at them, breathless and then we were hurrying through the forest. We had to get there now! Whatever Jaden's reason was for whatever she was doing, we had to stop her!

Jaden:

I stood there as some female reptilian enterrans dressed me in a blue and white dress that flowed. Was it a beautiful wedding dress? I had no idea and I really didn't even give a crap. To me, it felt like a silk cage, trapping me in this new life I was about to be stuck in. did I have a choice? As much as I wished it-as much as I wished I could either run from this place or marry someone else who I really loved and wished still loved me, I couldn't. I was stuck now…there was no turning back. Ryuma was going to have his bride…

"You look beautiful, darling." I heard from behind me as I watched myself mourningfull in the mirror. He was leaning against the door, watching me. "What's wrong?" he asked, but I could hear the smile in his voice, he didn't care.

"Nothing…"

"We shall be married soon, I suggest you don't lie to me…" he said, stopping silently beside me and grabbing me hand, gripping it a bit.

I looked at myself and saw how dead I looked, even with the bright outfit and the bit of makeup. I sighed and shut my eyes. "Just…nervous, my lord…"

And why was I calling this little piece-of-crap lord? Because, that's what he wanted…and I had to give him what he wanted.

I was getting uncomfortable with him here, I would have rather wait to see him until the moment it was supposed to happen. "It's…bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, you know…" I turned away from him as I said that, seeing he was leaning towards my face.

"I shall take my chances, darling." He said, grabbing my face and forcefully kissing me like he had before. And I had to resist my almost uncontrollable urge to pull back in disgust with a whimper.

Because there was no turning back and I knew that.

Winter:

"God, how much farther is it? She's not answering me or Carly or even Heather!" I exclaimed as we were all running as fast as we could through trees and then towns and then more trees as we reentered the forest. I was hoping we were close, because the ground was becoming more ice-like and the numbers of trees around us were dwindling, but could we make it in time?

"Just keep running!" sago called, ahead of all of us.

And we did, running harder and faster than before-and then passed through another town, stopping when we saw something that took our breath away.

It was a poster with little white and blue snakes surrounding a picture with two people. It was Ryuma. Wasn't he dead? What the freaking heck? And then there was Jaden beside him, looking dead and hallow. And then there was writing I didn't understand.

"What does it-" I was about to ask the boys when Sago tore the paper off the wall it had been on and he ripped it.

"She's marrying Ryuma!"

…..

"What?" we all asked, surprised.

"Just come on!" he yelled and we were running again, as fast as we could.

We were getting closer and closer, I knew it, we had to! The ground was more like grass as we ran. We just had to hurry and get to the castle, as fast as possible!

Neushra:

We were now on guard; we couldn't sit down or rest. Not now, knowing Xavier might have gone to tell his masters about us.

"You think he'll really betray us…?" Yakumo asked.

"He has so far, Yakumo. It wouldn't be surprising if it continued." Kutaal told her.

She sighed, watching the ground. She must have had faith in him, hoping he'd change…I liked that she believed in such things at a time like this, but it can be foolish to believe in things that cannot happen…

I wondered then, was the other's ok…? Was Mushra ok…?

"Hello, there. Having a nice evening?" we heard and I realized it was those twin from before. So Xavier had told.

Kurai jumped down, Kage jumping down beside him.

"And it seems you have carded our older brother." Kage said and glared.

"Yes, we did. He was foolish to believe he could when against us, and you are to if you believe such things!" I told them.

"Ah…we know who you are." Kurai said with a smile. "Lanuncurus has conversed with us and our brother, telling us of the only two guardians he knows to be on enterra. One was Mushra, the one who gave his life to trap him in the first meteor and the same one to through him at the second meteor. And then there was a girl. A friend of his, whom he was not smart enough to see, loved him…"

I caught my breath, going stiff as some people made surprised sounds behind me. I shut my eyes, swallowing, and then I glared at him. "You know me. Great for you. So you know you should leave now!"

"Light can't hurt us, missy. Only dark can and you need more than one or two to fight us, we're too fast for you." Kage told her with a smile.

"Well, how about us?" Zen said as he walked forward with two of the wolves.

"Hmmm. Maybe this will finally be a fun fight." Kurai said with an excited smile.

"You want a fun fight?" I heard and turn to see the cat girl, Irayna and shadow walked forward with smiles. "What a coinkidink, we do too!"

The twins smiled and laughed.

"You think you can beat us?" Kage asked, holding his stomach.

"You don't even have to right power!" Kurai said, laughing.

Then the guy, Zen, walked forward, touching their shoulders and then they changed, they close turning black and purple and dark blue and dark red. Their highlights in their hair changed to purple and then, instead of fire and water covering their weapons, it was flame and water-like darkness.

"Now we do." Shadow said with a smug smile.

"Ohoho…" Kage said with a shocked look.

"That is so cheating, man." Kurai said, annoyed.

"But now we can have a fun fight…" Irayna said simply with her own smug smile.

The twins looked at each other, smiled and nodded, saying at the same time, "True." And then they launched into battle with the cat siblings, as enterrans came from the forest where the portal was at and also from the other side. Most of them looked like normal enterrans, the other's different.

Either way, it was an all out battle as we surrounded and protected the brightly glowing purple meteor.

Jaden:

I stood outside the doors, breathing deeply. And then they opened and as I heard the music, I walked forward slowly, to the sound of the music.

I kept my eyes down on the ground as I fought to keep the tears in. I was losing everything with every step I took. Hana, my friends, Heather (my long lost sister, it feels like) Winter, the rest of my family….Sago….

I took a deep breath as I stopped by Ryuma. I kept my eyes down. I only faintly heard the words as they were spoken, like, "We are gathered here today-" an all that crap. I didn't want to hear it when I was standing with Ryuma, but I didn't have a choice.

I swallowed. _Good-bye…_

Carly:

"Flaming tongue!" I called as a stream of fire shot from my blade. We were all hyper formed as we fought reptiles in our way, telling us we shall not ruin this wedding.

"Aqua tornado!"

"Flaming vortex!"

"Ice arrow!"

Everywhere, you heard an attack and the sound of people fighting. Poor heather, she only had a staff and no powers, but as always, she held her own, not getting many scratches.

Back at Ryuma's castle:

"Is there a few words you'd like to say to each other?" Ungar asked as Jaden and Ryuma watched each other. Ryuma with a triumphant, evil smile and Jaden with a sad and trapped frown that she tried to keep control of, but she couldn't totally.

"Yes…" Ryuma said and Jaden looked at him, knowing he wanted her to do so as he talked to her. He grabbed Jaden's hands in his and looked deep into her eyes, his wide green eyes watching her with triumph as he said, "For so long, I have waited for this moment. I've tried so hard to have you in my grasp and I had thought it wasn't possible. But now I do, my darling. And we shall be together forever and no one can change that," then he whispered, "Not even you."

Jaden was watching the ground, tears falling from her eyes at the fact that she had to marry this man she did not love at all. She had tried to keep it in, but she couldn't now.

He used his finger to lift her face up to where she had to face him, looking in the eyes. "Why are you crying, my darling?" he asked with the tiniest hint of annoyance.

"…Tears…of joy…" she whispered. She saw he didn't believe her, but she also saw he wasn't going to focus on the fact right now, he didn't care.

"Well, are you too filled with emotion to say your words, darling? Because I'd love to hear them…"

She was quiet for a moment. She hated this, she didn't want to do this, but she knew she had to. Or else, she couldn't get the card and go to help the others.

_If they even still wanted my help,_ she thought.

And then she thought of something. When she was younger and her parents would have fights, or her family would be struggling for money or anything like that, she and her family would always listen to the song 'I Hope You Dance'. No matter up, it would always make them try harder to make it better, it would always give them hope and happiness. And Jaden really needed that right now (even know she knew there was no way the song would change anything, she needed to sing it), so she was going to sing it.

"I…I don't have any words, but…" she glared at the ground a she had to refer to Ryuma as some high power. "If my lord would not mind, I'd like to sing…"

He seemed surprised, but he nodded and waited to hear.

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. And then she began softly. "_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder…You get your file to eat, but always keep that hunger. May you never take one single breath for granted. God forbid love ever leave you empty handed._" She stopped for a moment, thinking of sago and hoping he was alright. She wished she was with him right now, but she wasn't.

What she didn't know, was that as she sung her song with all her heart, her friends were fighting their way through many of Ryuma's fighters. Reptiles were everywhere in the forest and then the town that surrounded the castle where the wedding was going on. They were fighting as hard as they could, Sago skipping through a few as he tried his best to hurry. He wasn't going to let Jaden do this.

"_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean. Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens. Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance. And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…_"

"Aaaargh!" both heather and Sago and Winter called as they carded enterrans together. They were getting worried, they didn't know how much time they had left. They kept fighting harder and harder. And Carly and Mushra were right behind them

"Jaden!" Sago called out, wanting so bad to hurry and get to her.

Jaden was crying now, wishing so bad that she didn't have to do this but she knew she didn't have a choice. But she still sang. "_I hope you daaaaance!.. I hope you daance….I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance…Never settle for the path of least resistance._"

"Get out of my way!" heather called as she speared two reptiles and carded them. Her and Sago and Winter were neck and neck, trying to get to Jaden. They couldn't let her do this, they wouldn't!

"_Living might mean taking chances, but they're worth taking. Loving might be a mistake, but it's worth making…_" she cleared her throat and kept going, she was going to finish this song, no matter what…or who the words made her think of. "_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter. When you come close to selling out, reconsider. Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance. And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…"_

"Jaden!" Sago, Winter and heather called, thinking they heard her voice. They were carding more and more reptile enterrans, with Hana, Mushra and Carly behind them. They thought they were getting closer, so they tried harder.

"_I hope you daaaance..! I hope you daance… I hope you daaance! I hope you daance…I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean…. Whenever one door closes I hope one door opens….Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance…And when you get the chance to sit it out or dance…." _She took a deep breath and then,_ "Daaaance! I hope you daance! I hope you daance….I hope you daaance! I hope you daance…I hope you daaaance! I hope you daance…" _she was beginning to be overcome with tears then. She couldn't sing anymore, she just wanted to get this over with, before she really thought through it.

"JADEN!"

She looked up then, her heart beginning to race as she realized that was Sago's voice. She looked around and began to walk forward, toward the sound, but Ryuma gripped her hand, not letting her go. He pulled her back to him, her face right in his.

"You're not going anywhere, darling." He warned her in a dark voice. He took out his sword and pointed toward the doors, knowing they would storm in at any moment. "Stop them! Now!" he called to some of the armed reptiles that were sitting in his watching audience.

"No!" Jaden called, trying to get away from Ryuma. She thought of hyper forming, but then he said, "If you want the card you shall marry me! Or else I shall destroy it! Without it, you have no hope and you know that!"

She glared at him with pure hate but stopped struggling. She had to get that card, no matter what it took.

And then they broke through the doors then and Jaden felt tears fall from her eyes when she saw it was everyone, they had come back to help her.

"Mama!" Hana called, seeing her with Ryuma. She became angry at the sight of him, knowing he was bad. "Leave her alone, you snake!" she called, running to them. "Fire claw!" three streams of fire shot towards Ryuma, but one of his reptile warriors jumped in his way and was carded. No one but Jaden could see it, but Ryuma's eyes were beginning to shoot sparks as he became angry.

"No, Hana, stop!" Jaden called and Hana stopped, surprised. She swallowed. "Just….Just go!" she was mostly wanting Sago to leave, she wasn't sure she could do this with him here. "I…I have to do this!"

"I don't care if you have to or not, Jaden! You're not marrying that snake!" Sago said defiantly.

"Sago, just go!" Jaden was worried she wouldn't be able to get the card.

"I do not care of your feelings or hate, I will have my bride!" Ryuma called and took Jaden by the shoulders, moving in to kiss her.

"Take your slimy hands off her!" Sago called and Jaden heard the spinning sound of his boomerang and then Ryuma's hands were gone, his scream of pain cut short in seconds.

Jaden had had her eyes shut, but now she opened them to see his card and the dark one falling to the ground. Jaden immediately picked both up, putting the black one away and thinking about ripping Ryuma's. She got ready to do so, but didn't. She felt it was like killing someone and she didn't want to do that. No matter how much she dispised him, she want that person.

"Jaden!"

She turned to have Hyper Sago yank her up in a hug as he landed beside her. "Oh, god, Sago!" she exclaimed and hugged him hard back, not wanting him to go away again. "Oh, my god, I missed you so much!" she began to tear up a little bit and sobbed a little bit.

"I'm so sorry, Jaden, I'm so sorry!" he told her, his face buried in her hair. "I shouldn't have left you, I'm so, so sorry! Why? Why did you agree to this?"

"There are more Guardians coming, more that are evil. I didn't think we'd have much hope and I still don't know if we'll have much help, but he offered his help and a black card, in exchange for my hand in marriage…I didn't have a choice Sago, it was the only way I could help… And…" she looked down. "…I thought the only way I could get back to y'all."

He let her go, only to move his hands to her face. "Jaden…I'm sorry, so, so sorry…I was stupid before and I shouldn't have believed that at all. Please, can you forgive me?"

"Of course." She said and kissed him, so glad to finally have her lips against his again.

Jaden:

We stood there kissing for a while, but then I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see the others (other than heather) change back to their normal forms (along with sago) and Mushra was watching with a mischievous smile.

"Well, it would be nice to have this little happy party now, but y'all are a bit too young and we have guardians to fight, remember?"

We blushed and glared at Mushra for suggesting that and me being in a wedding dress and in Sago's arms didn't help my blush control. "Shut up!" we both yelled at him, but looked at each other and smiled a little.

"Well, we better get going soon, before anything mager happens back home." Heather said and we all got ready to leave, but then I stopped, saying "Wait."

They looked at me questioningly.

"We're not leaving yet."

"Why?"

I looked at heather and Mushra. "It's bad enough I was almost broken apart from y'all, so you two need to make up before something just like this happens to y'all. You know you love each other and shouldn't have let Neushra or Hitoshi cloud your judgment on that. Ok?"

They looked at each other apologetically.

"Come on!" most of us said in a playfully impatient way.

They laughed, but they didn't seem to know where to start.

I sighed. "Sago? Help me, will you?" he laughed and nodded. He got behind Mushra and I got behind of Heather, the both of them surprised and worried, wondering what we were about to do.

And then we put our hands on their backs, pushing them together until their arms were around each other and they had accidently kissed each other. They blushed at first, but then really kissed each other (moreso then they ever had before….i didn't think it was possible for them to kiss like that), holding each other close until they let go, smiling and blushing.

"Apology accepted." They said at the same time and laughed.

"Yay! Happy kissy time!" Carly and Winter exclaimed jokingly. And then we were heading back, as fast as we could, at least feeling a little better.

Me: yes, the adding of the song 'I hope you dance' may have been cheesy, but I have been listening to this song sometimes when I'm writing and it's one of the theme songs. In my head, the meaning behind it all is, no matter what, keep fighting….in my head, the singing/fighting part seemed intense, lol^^;

Mushra: well, lets leave it to the reviewers to say if you sucked or not^^

Me: *slips him in the head* review!^^


	21. It Couldn't Be Stopped

Neushra:

I was worried for the other's who were facing the twins, but I kept my focus on the many enterrans we needed to defeat. There were so many, like a hydra every time we kill them, more take their place.

"Enterra quake!" Kutaal called, breaking apart the earth and enterrans fell in. "Ice breath!" two wolves called out and I think it was the twin girls. They froze enterran and then rammed into them, breaking the ice and carding the enterrans. There were attacks flying everywhere, it was utter chaos!

"Light of the Guardians!" I called, carding a big group of enterrans.

"Dark whip!" Irayna called and I looked to see her hit one of the twins.

He had a dark line on his arm and he looked up to glare at her as he formed his hand into a blade and yelled, "You know, that really hurt!"

"You need a tissue?" she asked and smiled when he launched at her.

"…Where's Hakuba?" Yakumo called out, sounding worried. I wasn't sure who she was talking about, it'd didn't seem like any of us were missing.

And no one answered her, there were too many enterrans to worry about.

Winter:

I was so glad we had my sister back, now all we had to do was worry about everything back on earth. And then I started wonder, what could be happening there?

"…Is anyone else wishing someone back on earth had a phone…?" Carly asked.

They nodded, along with me.

"I wish we could get there fast, I don't like the fact that we have to travel for a few more days just to get back." I said. And then we heard someone sighing tiredly, huffing a bit. We slowed our half run/half walk and walked slowly as we got closer to the sound.

We all got ready and jump out when we knew we were close, yelling to scare the person.

"Gah!"

"Hakuba?" we all yelled, surprised, as he sighed with relief.

"You all will make me shut down one day, I am sure." He said, dropping his head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Once you had left, I realized that you would probably need to have a quick way back, especially if there was trouble. I had also wanted to teleport you to where ever Jaden would be when we found out, but you were all too far ahead of me and made it to her before I could find you. But I'm here now."

"Ok, do you need a card?" I asked and he nodded. "But, we didn't pick one up before. And even if we did, it wouldn't have enough power to-"

"Here." Jaden said, putting a card into Hakuba's little slot thing. "Ryuma's card. I had almost ripped it, but decided against it."

"Hold on, please…" he told us as his eyes began to glow and then were all grabbed tight onto some part of him. And then we were zooming through a portal-like thing, floating around as we held on. We were in there for a minute or so and then we were right at the portal.

"Thanks Hakuba!" we called as we ran through to portal, landing not so well on the other side and then running like hell to the meteor, to see everyone was in a big fight. We all hyper formed then, ready to fight.

Jaden:

We ran ahead then (I felt so bad for heather, she was the only one who couldn't hyper form…out of us, anyway. She went to help Binka as she was on the ground shooting her bazooka) and began to fight.

I saw two of the wolves, the cat siblings and Zen were fighting the Kadrian twins. And it seemed Zen might have gave the cats some of his power, they looked different. Well, at least they'd be fine. We all hurried to gaps of the circle that protected the meteor and began fighting off anyone who came at us.

"Enterra blade!" I called, slashing out and blade-shapped rocks flew from my sword, knocking down and pissing off some enterrans, while others had been stabbed and carded.

Just then, I heard names being called. Mine, heather's, winters and carly's…I turned to see my parents coming. God, no!

I ran away from my spot, being hit down at first, before I carded those in my way. I stopped a few feet from them as they were running to us from the forest. I looked down and then stabbed my sword into the ground as hard as I could, imagining it ripping apart an then stabbing it deeper. And then I opened my eyes to see it breaking and separated, making a big gape between the battle and our parents.

"Jaden, no!" my parents yelled at me, scared and angry.

"I can't lose y'all, I'm sorry!" I said, hurrying back and ignoring their yells of worry, sadness and anger.

I jumped back into the battle, stabbing and carding an enterran from behind who was about to hurt Hana. She smiled at me in thanks and I nodded and we began fighting again (yeah, no one touches my Hana!)

The number of enterrans were dwindling, finally. Soon, all we'd have to worry about was the twins.

Just then, as the sun set, I realized there was a different light in the sky other then the moon. I looked up and saw what looked like two white/yellow shooting stars coming down…no…no, no, no! No, this can't happen right now! Not now!

Kage and Kurai seemed to notice, too. They both jumped away from the others, Kage stopping behind Kurai and then he transformed into a big, silver scorpion with scissor-like blade claws. And then everyone became much more careful and I feared for my friends and the pups. But they still held their own, though they stayed farther away, fearing they'd be carded.

And I was fighting like crazy, wanting to get rid of the rest of these guys before those meteor hit or before my friends were hurt by Kurai…but then I saw Kage, running and zigzagging fast through everyone and heading for the meteor, his hand glowing as he watched the meteor with intense focus.

"No!" I yelled. I waved for everybody to help me get him before he made it to the meteor. We kept attack, but it did nothing. "Ookami!" I called and he looked over, spotted him and ran as fast as he could toward the meteor and Kage, his claws glowing darkly.

Kage was only a few feet away now, and I was running, along with a few others and Ookami, at him. I hoped to stall him long enough to get Ookami there to card him, but I saw Ookami was closer to him than me and decided I couldn't do anything and so did the others.

Ookami jumped then, kage only a few inches from the meteor. Ookami tackled him, his paws sinking into his back as he slashed him and he called out in pain…but in triumph too…

His glowing hand had touched the meteor. As he changed into a card, light shot through the meteor like lightening, breaking it and surging into the card as the two big meteors were getting closer and closer.

"NO!" I yelled with my sister, friend and cousin.

We were bathed in light then and I knew, even in beautiful light like this, the world was about to end. We all ran out of the way as we heard the crash, the impact knocking us off our feat.

I looked up, everything darker now, especially with dust and dirt flying everywhere. I coughed a bit as I stood. I saw the shadows of the others as we all moved back into a group, getting ready for what was coming. The ground felt different as I walked. Like it was off balance and then the dust and dirt cleared a bit more, I saw the crash had created a big crater, us at the top on normal ground. Some trees in the distance were on fire, but only a little.

And then, when the dust cleared, I felt my heart fall, almost stop beating. There they were. The two, less obvious people were these two guys. One looked in his late twenties early thirties. He had dark, black hair that was in a ponytail behind him and a crown in his hair with a strand or two of hair in his face. His skin was tan and his face seemed like a strong and wise one, though still young. He looked almost like an Indian (Native American Indian). He had guardian clothes on with gold wings behind him. I guess he was new to being an evil guardian. Lanuncurus had different clothing then his guardian clothing.

The other seemed a bit like Lanuncurus, but also had touches of his old guardian clothing. But mostly, his clothes were dark. And he had short, messy blue hair with red eyes. He seemed young, around nineteen or older maybe.

And then there was Lanuncurus, a few sizes bigger than them and us, his red eyes squinting as if he was smiling under his mask.

I swallowed, looking at our parents and they stared in shock. All the others were frozen at my sides.

"Hello there, enterrans." Lanuncurus said in his booming voice. "I see you've come to welcome me."

"No, we've come to destroy you, Lanuncurus!" Mushra yelled in anger. "For the last time! And this time, we'll make sure it's not possible for you to come back!"

He just laughed, the two others laughing a little bit. "Ha! You should know by now, Mushra…"

"THE END OF YOU'RE WOLRDS STARTS NOW!"

Mushra: how could you let him come back?

Me: ok, one, it would seem cowardly if I were to talk about fighting him throughout this whole thing and then just decide, oh, nevermind! And two, you know as well as everyone else, this is the fight we've been waiting for!

Mushra:….Can't object to that.

Me: that's what I thought! Also, I'm going to try and make the battle cool and intense! That means I need time, so I beg you to have patience, I will try and get it up soon, but it may take a while. Anyways, review!^^


	22. Time To Use The Dark Card

Me: and another chap, yay!^^ after this, we have only two more chapters left before this story ends for good…kinda.

Mushra: what do you mean.

Me: nothing! Enjoy!^^

And the chaos really began then. Everyone who could hyper formed to their fullest extent. Even me, Carly and Winter, finding out we had ultra hyper forms with wings. Carly's wings were dark red and black and were. Winter's were almost like a fishes fins or at least, they were kinda webbed. Like sago's, except they didn't look totally bat-like. And mine looked like some kinda of plant like thing, though they felt stronger and sturdier. Neushra was in her ultra hyper form, too, with all her wings.

Ookami had headed back to his brother, Zen and the cat's as they still had to battle Kurai, but what surprised me was, when he had knocked them down, he changed back.

"Kage!" he called out in despair as he saw the card of his twin brother on the ground. And then he looked at Ookami with hate in his eyes. I got worried, but then the sound of everyone else jumping into battle made me looked back and get ready. But I also heard hanta and Zen yell out no and I turned again, to see both of them stab Kurai as his bladed hand was inches away from Ookami's heart. And then he was a card as well.

"Jaden, move!" I heard Sago call and I turned back to see the Indian-like guardian coming at me before I jumped into the air, dodging him (why am I always attacked when I check on someone, huh?).

"You're quick." The guardian told me. "Good for you, that means you'll survive for a bit longer." He told me and brought out a freaking big sword (as big as cloud's from final fantasy, except kinda different) and swung at me before I flapped down with my wings and they yanked me away from where he'd just tried to hit me. I flew kinda farther away, knowing he'd follow me and then I turned unexpectedly and then swung at him, but I guessed he'd expected that and blocked fast, smiling smally. "Still quick, but not quick enough." He started pushing against my sword and I had to make a hard effort to keep his sword from stabbing or slashing me. I even began to feel sweat on my brow.

And then I heard spinning, before Winter shot an ice arrow that flew between us and made this guy back away. "Leave her alone." She warned and then launched at him, me, Zen, some of the wolves and Carly and Shadow behind her as we fought this guy (he was Maliki).

Heather:

I was so annoyed, I had to stay on the ground. And also, I had to help Neushra, who was fighting the dude with the blue hair and red eyes (Saru). Mushra, Sago and Kutaal were fighting Lanuncurus as they had before, Binka shooting her bazooka when she could and Yakumo even helping (throwing broken pieces of earth at him, like she had with devil Mushrambo), though she was weakening and Binka was telling her to get away as she leaned against Hakuba. She didn't listen, she just stayed there and fought.

Some of the wolves helped us, like Jin and a few of her pups (tough, I saw one hiding in the remains of trees, watching over Chiisai), other pups helping Jaden. Irayna and Hitoshi helped Mushra and them, seeing they may need help.

"Hmm, you don't remember me, do you…?" Saru asked darkly, soundly like a younger (less deep-voiced) Lanuncurus. We was using two, long knives. The both of them in his face as he watched Neushra, who was waiting for him to attack, her bow loaded.

"No, why would i?" she asked, not really caring. Her light starting covering her arrow as me and a few of the wolves snuck behind him as he talked.

He sighed, but I couldn't tell why. He had no really emotion on his face, it didn't change. It just looked annoyed. "You haven't regained all your memories, have you? Well, I guess I'll just have to make you remember…" and then he launched a there, surprising her and making her miss, but she dodged his attack and we jumped into the fighting, me keeping a careful distance, but still stabbing him with my staff. The wolves clawed at him and shot their attacks, elements flying at him. But he dodged a lot of it, getting hit by us only a few times, dang it!

Binka:

"Take that, sucker!" I called as I shot another missile at Lanuncurus, the jerk!

"Binka!" Yakumo said disapprovingly.

"Hehe, sorry!" I said, smiling and shooting again, but keeping my mouth shut….until the missile shot pass Sago and he yelled at me in anger. "Sorry!"

The boys kept attacking Lanuncurus none-stop, attack after attack. And Irayna was helping, too, still using her dark powers. Yakumo threw chunks of earth at Lanuncurus when she could get an open space to attack, like me.

Sago was annoyed, Kutaal was determined and Mushra was crazy, he wanted him carded and carded now, I could tell. Irayna just fought, I wasn't sure if she wanted him dead now or wanted him to live a little longer so she could fight, but I could tell she was enjoying it, as always. I didn't see Hitoshi anywhere.

I shot another missile, getting him in the eyes and he glared at me, sending a ball of pure force, blasting me out of me turtle and I thought I was about the hit the ground, but someone caught me.

"You need to be careful, don't stay in one place. Ok?" I heard and looked up at Hitoshi as he stood up from catching me. "Ruka, can you watch her?" he asked and I saw his sister coming over and nodded, smiling smally at me (guess she was good again).

"I don't need to be watched, I'll be fine, thank you!" I said, just the tiniest bit annoyed and Ruka laughed.

Neushra:

What was with this guy? Why does he think I know him? and if so, why would I know an evil person like him?

He blasted the other's back with some kinda energy ball and then he zoomed behind me, his knives to my neck, but surprisingly, not hard. "Remember, Neushra…please…"

"…How do you know my name?" I asked, surprised. Maybe we did know each other, there's no way he could so easily know my name.

He turned me around then, holding me in front of him as that same energy that was in that force ball surrounded us like a tornado, making anyone who tried to enter our circle, blast back. "Neushra, you have to remember me…I don't want to have to kill you. Remember me, please, and join me. I can't lose you."

"What are you talking about? Let go of me!" I ordered, annoyed.

He glared at me. "I've lost too much, I can't lose you too." He said and then he kissed me.

And I felt like something exploded in my brain (not painfully, but like blast as something happen, like something broke free) and then memories came flooding back to me. Me always watching Mushra, hanging out with him when we weren't busy watching over our universes and planets. And then there was another man there….it was this guy, Saru. I couldn't believe I didn't see it before, it was him!

He had always been there with me and Mushra, always by our side, though I was more focused on Mushra once I had developed feelings. I remember the many messes the three of us got into, and even sometimes when I was overcome with sadness realizing Mushra did not love me, Saru would be there. He was always there, no matter what. He'd pretty much drop what he was doing…and watching the memorie snow, I saw the way he watched me…I could see what he was feeling. And then I remembered the moment I had tried to hurry to stop Mushra from giving himself up to trap Lanuncurus.

I was running down I white and gold hall, a sunset outside that never changed. I was running as fast as I could, almost out of breath, when I ran into Saru. I never saw it before (I had been too worried about losing Mushra), but I saw now that Saru had suffered. His mother had died giving birth to him, so at time his father thought of him as a burden, but also prided himself with having a son whom he could teach things to. And Saru had suffered enough when his father had decided what he had decided. He was called the son of evil and he also was disappointed in and missed his father. And now, he would be trapped away forever. And even though I knew he had to hate Mushra in a way, he was sad his friend was about to be given up….and yet…

When I ran into him in the hall, is sorrowful look vanished and he looked worried for me. "Neushra, what's wrong?" he asked, grabbing my shoulders.

"Let me go, I have to stop him!" I yelled at him, hitting him in my hurry to get to Mushra.

"Neushra, you…you can't, Mushra's already decided. And he won't die, remember? He told us he wanted to become an enterran. He won't be completely gone…" he tried to reason with me, not letting me go.

"Let me go!" I struggled more. "Let me go, I can't let him do this!"

"Neushra, you have to let him go!" he said, seeming scared for me. "He shall be gone and we can't do anything. He'll be an enterran in the end, no longer here. But I'll still be here…ok?" he had hoped that'd make me feel better, but It's like I didn't even hear him.

"Then I'll become an enterran, too! There's nor eason for me to be here without him!" I yelled, crying as I saw outside, far in the distance, a light that was not the sunset. It was the guardians and Mushra forming together to create the meteor. "Let go!"

Finally, he let me go and I was surprised for a moment and I realized now, he had only a pained look on his face. "…You would leave here…? Do you really feel there's nothing here for you…?"

"Not now, Saru, I have to stop him!" I had ran then, ignoring him.

And then he stopped kissing me, letting me go and I saw the pain there again, tears of guiltiness falling from my eyes.

"Why are you crying…?" he said with laughed, wiping my tears as he always used to do.

"I'm….s-so sorry, Saru…" I fell into him then, hugging him tight. "So sorry, I didn't see it before! I'm sorry you went through that pain, I was blind!"

He hugged me back with one arm, running his other hand through my hair soothingly. "Shhh, it's alright. I know you loved him and I was ok with that, it was my fault anyways…" he laughed barely with any humor.

"No, it wasn't…we should all know by now, you can't help who you fall in love with…" I whispered into his shoulder. God, I felt so bad! Yet, so good, here in his arms…like I used to…

He laughed again. "Yes, that's true. Well, I'm sorry you didn't get Mushra this time…and, I'm….sorry everything's come to what its come to, but I can't change it…" he said, looking down and I know he was talking about how he was helping his father.

I wasn't totally mad at him, but I still asked, "But why did you? Why did you join your father and Maliki? It's not you…" I said, touching his face and he had an intake of breath and his face lightened up a bit.

He watched me with deep, emotion-filled eyes and said quietly, "Because I had nothing else to live for…my reason had left me and I had no other choice…I wasn't going to live an uneventful life, or else I would end it…"

I sighed, so angry with myself.

"…Will you join me…?" he asked in a small, hopeless voice.

"No…" I said. "But you can join me, Saru. Help me and my friends. Please, I can't be that person and I don't want to fight you…"

He looked down, troubled, but then he seemed to decide. And then he looked up at me with a small, hopeful smile. "I will help you…if you do one thing…"

"What?"

"Kiss me, Neushra….i love you…"

My stomach leaped and at that, I knew that- "I love you, too, Saru…" I said, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him happily, him kissing me back.

Heather:

I stood there, outside the shield-like thing Saru had created and I was confused as I watched Neushra kiss him…I thought she liked Mushra…well, either way ( I know this sounds bad, but I don't care) at least she's out of the way! But with the enemy?

"…She's kissing a bad dude, did you know that?" one of the pups asked and I think it was Minori, it sounded like her, only a bit older and she was green and brown.

"Yeah, I noticed."

And then the shield-like thing went away as they stopped kissing and I walked forward, saying, "What the heck, Neushra? You're kissing the enemy! There's no kissing of the enemy at a time like this!"

"Heather! Listen, please!" she said, standing in front of Saru at I tried to walk forward and attack him. though, that wouldn't have stopped me at all I a normal fight, I stopped momentarily to listen, telling her to hurry up before I carded her along with her boyfriend.

And then she explained everything.

"Man, what's with these love problems lately, huh?" I asked and she sighed.

"Anyway, he's with us. He's going to help us." She told me and he nodded and the look on his face told me neither of them was lying.

"Fine…" I sighed and lowered my spear.

"Look out!" I heard, but before I could even turn all the way around, Jaden landed on me, crushing me to the ground painfully.

"Uuuuuunnnnghhh…." I ground as I began to get up, pushing her off me.

"Sorry. But I told you to look out. Get ready!" she said and I knew someone was coming so I stood…and felt weak as I looked at my friend in her hyper form and me with a metal staff. Darn freaking it!

Winter:

I landed by my sister and Heather, Carly with me as Maliki stopped above us, staring a that other dude, Saru, who was holding Neushra….what the heck?

"How dare you betray us, Saru!" Maliki said in annoyance.

Oh, that the heck…

He was quiet. And then Maliki seemed to understand when he laid eyes on Neushra.

"She leave you in the end, Saru, as she did before…"

"No, I won't!" Neushra yelled at him defiantly.

Maliki looked at her unbelievingly. "Your father shall be very disappointed in you…" he told Saru.

"No news to me…" he told him back.

Maliki sighed and looked down. "Well, if this is what you choose, I shall have to kill you…" he took out his big sword and jumped in the air, using his wings and trying get at Saru, but we were all fighting him now, too. And he had force-like powers like Lanuncurus, but also a bit of dark, making tentacle-like tendrils trap some of us, like me and Jaden and Carly. The boys tried to help us get free, but it was taking them a while.

Jaden:

Shadow and Zen were helping Carly and Winter and I was watching Maliki try and card Neushra and Saru. I was surprised to see Heather was trying to help them, but this was a life and death situation and I doubted her hates mattered at this point. Some of the wolves kept trying to jump up and chomp at him, but they missed each time, growling in annoyance.

"Are you sure this is your choice, Saru…?" we heard Maliki's smooth deep voice say after a while of looking for him, after he had and tried and failed to attack Saru and Neushra.

"Yes, it is my choice…" Saru said. "And you can't change me…"

"Then I'll have to kill you." He said, now beside Saru, by his side and speaking in his ear. Saru's eyes went wide in shock and he tried to hurry and turn to block Maliki's sword, but he wasn't fast enough-but Neushra was. She tackled Maliki to the ground.

We finally got loose then and then went to help.

He kicked Neushra off, swing around at us and shooting energy and darkness at us.

we were knocked back and hurried to get up and then I saw it, happening so fast I almost missed it. Neushra had been getting up, Saru in front of her, getting up too. And then I saw Maliki was behind her, his sword heading straight for her.

"NOOO!" Saru yelled in despair. He wrapped his arms around her, surprising her and he spun her around and let her go, right as Maliki's sword pierced him through the back. He shut his eyes, squinting hard at the pain.

"Saru, no!" Neushra yelled in despair as she stood.

He looked at her and then he was a carded. She starred down at his card, shocked and frozen. And then Maliki picked it up, staring at it in annoyance.

"It is his fault, he should have chosen his true sides long ago…" Maliki said and I could see he was about to destroy the card.

"Aaaargh!" Neushra yelled angrily as she picked up Saru's weapons, heading straight for Maliki. She jumped at him and he moved out of the way before she even landed…but, she didn't land and we looked up to see she had pierced him with both the long knives, pure hate and anger on her face.

"It's your fault, you should have chosen a better side long ago…." She told him and then pulled the knives out and he became a card, which she cut to insure he could not come back.

"Well, dang…" Heather said approvingly. Neushra picked up the card and put it away in her clothing, not wanting to let it be destroyed.

"I can keep that safe…" Hakuba said from behind her and then she handed it to him and he headed back to Yakumo.

And then we all turned to the boys, who were all fighting Lanuncurus and seeming tired as they did. And then we were all helping them, all ganging up on Lanuncurus.

We kept attacking with our best, none-stop and we realized why the boys had become a bit tired, though they kept going. And Lanuncurus kept blasting us back when too many if us surrounded him and wounded him.

And then, as we battled, someone else joined us. Xavier. He had surprised Winter and Zen and they had worried for a moment, but he explained to them (mostly Winter) and they seemed to except whatever he told them.

So, now we had a lot of people fighting. Me, Winter, Heather and Carly. Sago, Zen, Xavier, Mushra and Shadow. Kutaal, Irayna and Hitoshi. Even the robots tried throwing rocks. Binka, Yakumo and all the wolves. A crap load of people fighting a huge guy, to the death.

"Ice arrow!"

"Earth blade!"

"Dark whip!"

"Aqua dragon!"

"Flaming cross of the phoenix!"

"Earth crusher!"

Attacks were flying everywhere and we were getting him good, but he was getting us right back, blasting us back or knocked us down half the time. I could hear my parents in the distance.

And it went on for what felt like forever. We were in so much pain, from being attacked and from being so tired. My chest hurt as I tried to take deep breaths.

"Give up, all of you! You cannot beat me!" Lanuncurus told us.

"NEVER!" we all called and then we were fighting again, even fighting against the pain.

And it went on for a while again. I got blasted back all the way to Yakumo and Binka at one point.

I saw her leaning against Hakuba and went to her real quick. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be…I'll be fine…" she said with a sigh.

"I'm watching over them, don't worry." Hitoshi's sister, Ruka, told me and I nodded, jumping back into the fight…right as two really bad things happened that made my stomach drop and worry for my sister and cousin.

Lanuncurus had become annoyed and he was about to attack them two, who were together as they fought him. but the boys jumped in front of them, ready to fight in their place, but they crushed by Lanuncurus. The girls were lucky to even get the cards before he crushed those, too and they brought them to Hakuba.

"I'm going to kill you!" Witner yelled and I hurried to grab her shoulder and stop her as the battle became faster and more intense.

"Don't, please, Winter!" I told her, but she yanked free right as Kutaal was crushed as well and I heard the kittens yell in the distance from where my parents were.

I tried to hurry and stop her again and almost got to her, but I was knocked back with winter, me landing on the ground and her…landing on a pointed rock.

"NO!" I yelled and ran, stumbling, to her as she became a card. I dropped to my knees as I picked it up. "No, no, no, no…..!"

"Jaden, get up!" Sago said, landing beside me and putting his hand on my shoulder, trying to pull me up. "Come on, get up…"

"No, no, no…."

"Get up!" he yelled at me and pulled me up and I hurried to take her card to Hakuba and just back into the fight, tears streaming from my eyes. This was really making me mad.

"Ha ha ha! Did you think you wouldn't lose anyone to me? Fools!" he said in his booming voice.

"You asshole, I'll kill you!" I yelled and Xavier was at my side, just as ticked.

But he just kept blasting us back. I saw Irayna head for him, angry at him for carding Shadow and then he crushed her, too.

"No, damn it!" Hitoshi yelled and got her card, being knocked back also before he gave Hakuba the card. He stopped by Yakumo, trying to think about his next move and Lanuncurus watched him, then Yakumo…

"Hmmmm." He said, his eyes narrowing. "I would be stronger, if only you were dead…"

"No!" Xavier yelled, jumping in front of Yakumo, though Lanuncurus did not attack.

He just laughed. "Ah, beautiful chaos, my home…" and then he turned and I followed his gaze. He looked at the wolf and Chiisai in the forest. I couldn't tell who was watching him. Lanuncurus raised his hand at them, but then we heard, "No! Usagi, Chiisai!"

Jin jumped in the way and was carded as well. Damn it, how many more people would be carded?

"Mama!" Ookami and Hana yelled as one of the wolves (crying) took their mothers card to Hakuba to protect.

The two wolves turned to glare at Lanuncurus. And I saw it in their eyes and I think heather did, too, because we both walked forward to them.

And then they were running fast in their ultra hyper forms, then flying through the air as they growled loudly and head for Lanuncurus who just laughed and laughed.

"Shadow ball!" "Fire ball!" they both called as fire and dark balls of light formed in their mouths, before letting it out. It hurt Lanuncurus, btu not enough. Me and heathe were hurrying, her running and me flying to the wolves.

"Foolish pups!" lanucurus called and then he shot them with his energy ball, the force carding the both of them.

"NO!" me and heather called at the same time. She grabbed the cards and, though I wanted to stay there and kick his punk ass, I grabbed heather and flew her and the cards away from Lanuncurus.

And the boys were just as pissed as us, glaring at Lanuncurus, two blue eyes full of fire-like anger.

And Lanuncurus just laughed as he watched Sago and Mushra, but mostly Mushra, is main enemy. "You shall not win, Mushra!" Lanuncurus said, his booming voice making my stomach sink. "You should know by now, it is not possible for you to beat me, because I keep coming back, hahaha!"

"He may not be able to beat you." I told him, walking forward and pulling out the black card. "But Heather can…"

"What?" she asked me in surprise as I handed it to her.

"It almost took over the boys the first time they used it and I seriously doubt I'm strong enough to use it or control it….you're our only hope." I told her.

She looked down at it, a bit scared.

"Give it…to me…" Yakumo said, walking over to us with Ruka's help.

"What? But you're not an enterran, you can't use it…" I said, confused.

"I'm not going to use it. I'm going to use my little bit of power I have left to purify it. Or at least, enough so that Heather and us may be able to control her and bring her back from the darkness." She told us as Xavier landed by us. He took Ruka's place as she headed to help her brother and the wolves and Neushra.

We nodded and hand her the card. She seem to focus all her energy on the card, her hands glowing as she held it. And then she went limp and fell into Xavier's arms when she was finished. She had fainted and Xavier put her into Hakuba, telling him to help her and he tried. Though, we all know Lanuncurus would need to be dead before she could feel better.

"But, wait…" Heather began. "I can't use it, I don't have any powers…"

"Yet." Hakuba announced. "They are waiting deep inside you to be awakened and I am sure this card shall do so."

She watched him, then us, then nodded. She held the card against her chest, not sure where to put it and it was sucked into the little sun design on her orange armor. And then blue, purple and black light covered her as she hyper formed.

"No, what are you doing?" Lanuncurus called out in rage.

"We're killing you." I told him and then the light had faded, showing Heather and she looked almost completely different.

Her hair was in a pony tail behind her, her bangs still in her face. Her brown/red eyes were now just a bright, angry red. Her outfit became red, black, blue and purple, the sun design now looking like an eclipse. And the blade to her spear was huge now. She had those markings on her face like Mushrambo did, her skin looking pale. And she had no emotion on her face except annoyance as she turned to Lanuncurus.

"You shall die now, guardian…" she said in an echoing, triple-voiced voice and then she sprouted two small, red and black wings behind her and flew towards him, her spear ready. She was ready to kill Lanuncurus.

Me: as I've said before, dun, dun, duuuuuuuuh!

Mushra: why does heather get the black card?

Me: because I feel I'm no strong enough to use it and come back and I think she is and you can't use is for two reasons. One, is because you guys weren't able to come back from it until Yakumo helped you. Two, like Lanuncurus said, every time you try and destroy him, he comes back…it's like your jinxed or have bad luck, dude…

Mushra: it ain't me! It's the fault of those who created me, you doof!

Me: yeah, keep telling yourself that. Ok, review!^^


	23. Lanuncurus, Defeated!

Everyone watched Heather as she began to battle Lanuncurus. Every time she swished the blade of her spear at him, a line of dark energy shot at him, either knocking him back or cutting him each time. They were both neck and neck as they battled, him hurting her and her hurting him.

Jaden was worried, yet she was sure they would win. They had to.

"Do you think she'll be alright" Mushra asked, seeming to really want to go help her.

"Yes." Jaden said, sure.

"Is Yakumo going to be ok?" Xavier asked as he watched her through the glass as she rested in Hakuba.

"Once Lanuncurus is gone, she will be." Sago told him, watching Heather and Lanuncurus fight.

She lunged at him, her spear glowing with power, but he moved just in time, swiping at her, but her little wings moved her out of the way fast. And then she shot a purple, huge energy ball as him, knocking him back a few feet (you know that's got have some power behind it, when it's shot from someone as small as heather at someone as big as Lanuncurus).

"You cannot defeat me, you inferior being!" Lanuncurus said, trying to put power into his voice.

"Shut the hell up." was Heather's only responses and she cut him again and he wacked her. She was spinning for a second, about to hit the ground, until she regained her stance. She landed perfectly on the ground, not making a dent. Only dirt and dust flew around and then she jumped back in to the air as she headed back at him, shooting a lot of energy streams at him and he yelled in anger, not able to stop them.

"You little brat!" he yelled, now shooting balls of force and energy that blasted her into the trees.

That's when we all decided to jump into the fight to help her, to distract Lanuncurus. And it worked for a while, us attacking like crazy. We even go a few hits on him, but he ended up using his force attack to blast us back.

"Hey, spike head!" Binka called and shot a missile at him. He turned to her, ticked off.

He raised his hand, but then he twitched, his eyes going wide because Heather had just shot a big stream of power at his back, making a big cut on it.

And then he was shooting the force balls at her again and she was dodging each and everyone-until one hit her right in the chest.

"Heather!" everyone called as she hit the ground hard, making a dent in the ground.

Lanuncurus eyes squinted as if he was smiling and they heard him laughing. He stopped right in front of her, raising his foot. "Troublesome little bug…None of you shall stop me this time, I will have the universe, FOREVER!" and he brought his foot down.

"NOOO!" they all called, seeing his foot squish her.

He was still laughing, but then the laughing turned into cries of pain. "GAAAAH!"

He yelled and then his foot was gone, destroyed. "Ah! What have you done?" he yelled as Heather jumped back into the air and everyone cried out happily.

She just glared at him, raising her spear. He was on the ground, having fallen from being unbalanced and she was above him. "You shall die now, Lanuncurus. And you shall never come back."

She was now covered in fire-like black energy and then she shot down at him, aiming for his heart.

"NOO-GAAAH!"

Jaden:

I stood there, at the edge of the crater with everyone else as we watched the light flash as Lanuncurus became a card. And his card fell to the ground….it was over, finally. I sighed in relief, dropping my head and falling on Sago chest momentarily as I laughed smally in relief. "It's over…"

"Finally…" he said, holding me.

We all stood and started flying to Heather, but then her weapon was covered in the energy again and we were confused…it was over, why was she still using the power. She should be trying to come back now, she should be trying to change back and get rid of the card.

She raised the spear, aiming for the card and as her eyes glowed red and she called out a battle cry, she stabbed the card with her spear and the energy went crazy like it was black lightening. It was tearing the card to shreds.

And one the card was ripped apart and burning, heather started going berserk. She was randomly blasting her energy everywhere, making the crater bigger and the trees out there were knocked down, too.

"Heather, stop!" I called out, but she didn't hear me. She just kept wreaking havoc.

We all hurried to her, trying to stop her, but she kept blasting us backward.

We kept trying and trying and calling out her name, trying to get through to her. And then Neushra flew to her and touched her eclipse looking sun on her armor and then the card faded out of her, right as she was about to blast her back.

Heather still had the same outfit, it was just orange, red and black now her eyes still glowed a bit red, but it was mostly brown like before. And then she fell to her knees, ma and Mushra coming to her sides to support her.

"Are you ok, heather?" Mushra asked urgently, shaking her a little.

She was taking deep breaths.

"Did you lose control at the end there?" I asked her, rubbing her shoulder.

She took a few more breaths, swallowed, took one more breath and said, "Heck no! I was just having fun then!"

We sighed, annoyed but relieved as she laughed.

"Don't give me that look!" she said to the both of us as the other's stopped behind us. "You'd do the same if everyone else had powers throughout this whole thing and you didn't!"

I was quiet for a moment and then nodded and I laughed, surprising myself when I cried just a little bit in that laugh. But I knew why. I was so relieved and happy, the nightmare was finally over. Finally, finally, finally!

And we were all hugging, in a big group hug.

"No, master!"

Damn it, really?

We turned and there were a few more enterrans from earth left. We got ready and saw there were more. God, we were so tired, we could barely stand!

Hakuba began reviving everyone, but I knew they'd all still be tired either way. They all surrounded us, me happy to have my sister by my side, no matter what the odds were right now.

And then we heard a roar like we'd never heard before. The enterrans turned toward the sound and then we heard "Shadow Energy Ball!" and a huge purple ball shot at the enterrans (it looked like it had purple electricity running through it).

We looked to Ookami, Hanta and Zen (they were the only ones who still had dark powers, the cats not having them anymore) btu they were just as surprised as us.

And then a huge wolf (bigger than Ookami or even his mom) come through the trees. He watched the pack and then he changed. He was still wolf like, but was standing and wearing a samurai like outfit, or a kimono for a man with designs all over it and a katana.

"Papa!" Ookami and Hana called out and they ran to the wolf with the rest of the pack as they changed back, practically dog (or wolf) piling him.

We laughed, happy for them and sighed.

Now, it was all over.

Me: heeeeeee'sss GONE! WOOO HOOO!

Mushra: wow, heather actually beat him!

Heather: it's not that surprising, Mushra! *smacks him in the back of the head*

Me: please review!^^


	24. The Boys Ask A Surprising Question

Me: last chapter, I hope you enjoy!^^ and I know it's shorter than the others, but please, don't hate me!^^;

Mushra: hate her! Hate her like your life dpended on it, this is your last chance! God, am I the only one who's annoyed by her?

Me: yes, you are. They all like my stories, they think im pretty good, so they wouldn't hate me.

Mushra: you aint no great writer!"

Me: I know I'm not, but apparently I'm pretty good to have 32 reviews and counting!^^ enjoy!^^

It was all over now, we were free….ok, not totally. We had a lot to do. Like, cleaning. After all this, our parents make us clean.

But you know what, it was actually fun, because we were spending time with my parents I loved so much even if they got on my nerves, while also just having the old gang around (no, not just Kutaal, Mushra and Sago, but Irayna and shadow and Ookami. Ok, well, I guess the gang I meant consisted of Me. My sister. My best friend and my cousin. Our guys. Irayna, Yakumo, Binka, Kutaal, the kittens and our little wolf pup friends Ookami and Hana….yeah, big gang, I know).

Anyways, we all spent out time cleaning or hanging out and stuff. We spent our first few days back doing that. And then our parents (after having a touching moment I'm too embarrassed to put here…..to many tears…) let us go and be free.

And we had just been relaxing for the last few days, sitting out in the open, peaceful air, ignoring everything else (well, not bugs…we kept trying to swat them and failed, got annoyed then tried to forget about it).

What were we doing now, do you ask? Oh, we were having a party back on enterra, at our little spot and we brought that karaoke machine from before everything had went crazy. Were we singing? Kinda, just randomly and if we wanted to. Were we dancing? Heck yeah, we were!

Of course, we took turns singing, but we mostly danced. We sung a lot of songs, but what me, Heather, Carly and Winter were singing now was 'Jump to the Rhythm' as we danced with the boys. Even the pups were dancing. It was great, the atmosphere was perfect and happy.

I was dancing with Sago as winter sung the first part. He just smiled and so did I as we swayed with each other. Then it was my turned and he just let me sing as he watched me smiling. I laugh a little when I saw Shadow and Mushra, they were having abreak dance battle. Shadow won and I couldn't help but laugh when Irayna beat him. she ended up dancing with Hitoshi, the both of them smiling and I was happy for him. Mushra and Heather mostly swayed a bit, not really dancing, they weren't comfortable with it. Winter and Zen weren't even in rhythm with the song, they just held each other, smiling and I was happy for them, too. Yakumo and Binka and Xavier (who was very sorry and much better now….because a certain someone) were sitting together.

And I think if there was an award that we could've gave for the best couples dancing, it would have been given to Carly and Shadow, because they knew how to dance! I mean, it wasn't bad dancing, it was actually really cool, but I'd be too self conscious to do some moves.

It was just fun and happy. Everything was better now, all the bad people were gone and the people we cared about were here with us. It was great.

At the end of the day, at sunset, Neushra and Saru announced they had to leave.

"Why?" I asked, not totally sad, but a little because even though heather still despised her just a tiny bit, I had made a connection with her.

"Well, we still have our jobs to do. I'm too much of a guardian, I can't stay here and neither can Saru. But, I have to do one thing before I leave…" she said and got a bit of an evil smile. She whisper to Saru and he laughed and nodded. "Now heather, I consider you an ally and friend in a way, but this is for you doubting me. I do not mean harm, but…" she smiled and then pecked Mushra on the cheek and I looked at heather who seemed a bit annoyed, but she was hiding most of it.

"Ok, see ya, good luck with being a guardian!" she said as they headed off. Mushra laughed at heather because she looked angry. "You gonna laugh, huh?"

He covered his mouth, mumbling, "No! I'm not laughing!"

"Ok, fine then…" she said, advancing on his, and he shut his eyes. That's when she changed course and he opened his eyes. "If you're going to laugh, so am I." she stopped by Hitoshi and pecked him on the cheek, making him blush and Irayna laughed at his and Mushra's face.

Mushra glared and heather laughed.

"I'll get you…" he warned her and then she ran as he chased her and you could hear them laughing as they chased each other.

By the time night came, we were all up on the hill and lying on our backs, watching the stars, Ookami and Hana with us. Yakumo, Xavier and Binka had went to their homes, Hitoshi, Irayna and Ruka going with them (they were staying with them for now). Jin, Mamoru (that was Ookami's father) and the rest of the pups were out in the mountains that was their home.

"So, Ookami… Are you still the ninth general?" Heather asked at some point.

"No, since papa didn't die, he's still the ninth. But I will be when it's my time, when he retires and passes on the title to me." He told her.

"Oh, ok…" she said.

After a while, they got bored and tired and headed home. That's when the unexpected happened.

Ok, here's how it started. The boys told us they needed to talk to us and we said ok, wondering what was up. They took a second to talk to each other and then turned to us. They all seemed to have a faint blush about them and they were quiet now.

"What's wrong, guys? You're worrying us." Winter said and we nodded.

"Ok…" Zen began. "We've been…talking lately. We all know that…we care about you girls a lot."

"And we would never want to lose you." Shadow said, looking at Carly and she looked down (I guess she still hadn't decided).

"So, we've come up with a plan to keep you girls with us forever." Mushra said.

"What, you gonna tie us up and throw us in a closet?" I asked with a laugh and the girls laughed a little too.

"No." Sago laughed, but his and the other three boys' blushes deepened. "We had a more permanent idea…"

It was quiet. "Well, what is it? What are y'all getting at?"

And the one who summed up his courage and got down on one knee was Mushra, stopping in front of heather and grabbing her hand as he said, "We want you girls to marry us."

And we froze, feeling our faces light up so red, we were sure you could feel the heat.

They…want us to marry them?

Mushra: 0/0….

Me: he hehehe^^ well, hope you enjoyed and please review!^^ and I know, how could I stop at this point? Huh? Mwell, it's because me making an epilogue, to watch for it!^^ it's only going to be one chapter, so it'll be long, but anyways, hope you've enjoyed the ride, please review!^^


End file.
